Stranded
by auroraivy
Summary: GaaraxOC. OC is a girl named Ria with a quirky nature and fangirl outlook. This is her story and her experiences with Gaara and the world he lives in. Will Ria be able to take the pressure or will it bury her in the sand?
1. Meet Ria

Chapter One

"Ria! Where are you?!" Tina's high voice called from the other side of the building. At that particular moment Ria was not interested in tearing herself away to speak with her.

"RIA!" The sketchbook was ripped from her fingers, a dark line crossing the sketch she was working on as it was pulled away.

"Tina!" Ria exclaimed in horror, glaring up at her friend.

"Ria!" Tina mocked, "I've been calling you for like, five minutes! We have to go back to class now you dope!" she enunciated the sentence by bopping her wayward friend over the head with her own sketchbook.

Ria pouted at her friend from her spot on her ground before standing up and snatching her sketchbook back; she quickly flipped it around and gasped when she saw the damage.

"TINA! You made me cut poor Gaara's head off you bugger!" She quickly flipped her pencil around and vigorously worked at the offending mark with her eraser.

Tina rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her friend's shoulder bag. "C'mon Ria, we have to get to class or Mr. Gorodetsky is gonna make you stay after again."

Tina walked a few steps away; ready to round the building when she noticed her friend wasn't following. Glancing back she noticed Ria was still hurriedly working at her sketchbook, bits of eraser flying off the paper.

Sighing in exasperation Tina placed her hand on her hip and grinned towards her friend, "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter if we have to stay after, AGAIN, but I was SO looking forward to seeing the new Naruto episode tonight…" she sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her chest and staring up into the sky, "Oh how I will miss seeing Sasuke gracing the screen tonight… but alas-" Tina wasn't able to finish her tirade as her wrist was snagged and she dragged after her friend who was now moving full force towards the classroom. Laughing Tina jogged lightly to keep up.

Both girls stumbled into the classroom panting lightly just as the bell finished ringing. Taking her bag from Tina, Ria wound her way through the oddly placed desks towards her own in the back right corner by the window. Just as she sat down their teacher, Mr. Gorodetsky strode into the classroom.

He grinned to everyone as he wound himself through the desks and placed his files on his own desk. Mr. Gorodetsky was a fun teacher, if you didn't make him mad. He had a different approach to teaching that inspired the students. For instance, instead of having the traditional classroom with his desk at the front of the room near the chalkboard he had it in the middle of the classroom with all of his students' desks around him in a kind of auditorium-like circle.

After a few minutes of rummaging around everyone was seated and Mr. Gorodetsky picked up the literature book and sat on the corner of his desk, a light smile on his face, "Well, are we ready to begin then?" he pointed looked at her and made a circle motion with his finger. Sighing to herself she took one last look at her newest sketch of Gaara before closing the sketchbook and tuning into the lecture.

A few hours later Ria breathed a sigh of relief as she passed through the gates of the school and headed towards home, her best friend Tina walking beside her.

"This is nice."

"What?" Ria asked, looking at her friend with a quizzical expression.

"Not having to stay late," Tina replied with a cheeky smile, her green eyes glittering with amusement. "I must say… my mom is going to be – Ow!" She said laughing while she rubbed her arm; "Mighty surprised to see me walking in on time" she finished.

"Oh be quiet, we don't ALWAYS have to stay late."

"Well, you do have to admit Ria, we do stay MOST of the time."

"Yeah… maybe. But not ALWAYS."

Giggling the girls waved to each other as they parted ways, Tina heading down the slope to the right and Ria trudging forward, up the hill. Reaching the top of the hill Ria panted and glanced back down, wiping at her brow.

_Geez… I am never going to get used to this walk… _She complained silently to herself as she rubbed her right thigh. Stretching her leg carefully Ria sighed and continued her walk home. It wasn't too far and she reached the small ranch style house within a few minutes. Moving through the white picket fence, yes, a picket fence – she couldn't get over it either, and walked to the front door. Grasping the handle her momentum was stopped as she walked into the door. "GAWD!" She complained as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, taking a step back.

Hissing silently she made comical choking actions in the air while she mumbled to herself about stupid siblings and atrociousness of locked doors. Fishing her key out of bag she unlocked the door and turned the handle, but once again ran into the door with her abused nose. "OW!! JAY-sus! What the heck…" Peering through the scant inch of space between the door and the doorjamb and saw the corner of the breakfast bar and the grinning face of her younger brother.

"STEVE! You had BEST move that furniture and let me in RIGHT NOW or I am going to beat your butt black and blue and hang you UPSIDE down in the bloody CLOSET by your bloody TOES you bloody BUGGER!" she screamed into the house, stamping her foot in indignation. Ever since they had moved into the new house her younger twin siblings had been playing countless pranks on her.

Her brother continued to grin at her, seemingly unmoved by her outrage. "You know sis," the ten year old sassed, his lisp lingering over his s's and his index finger wagging at her "You aren't from England or Britain."

"Why you little BRAT! Let me in RIGHT NOW! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Ria pushed on the door, leaning against it with all of her weight, shoving against the heavy antique furniture. As she pushed she was satisfied to hear a panicked little squeak and clomps of hurried footsteps. Slowly but surely Ria was able to push the door back and edge her way in.

Once she was in she slammed the door, smiling to herself as it echoed through the house, making sure her bratty little siblings heard it. "Where are you, you little terrors!" she called, removing her shoulder bag and setting it on the floor. Vaulting up the staircase taking two to three steps at a time, Ria reached the top in time to see the blur of one of her little brothers dart into the bathroom.

Baring her teeth in a savage grin Ria stalked down the hall and put herself in the doorway, spreading her feet and arms out to take up as much of the space as possible. "Where are you, you little gremlin?" she growled as she peeked around the bathroom.

Crouching down she quickly opened the cabinet doors under the sink to reveal her very shocked little brother Brian. Grabbing his ankle she quickly dragged him out from under the sink. It wasn't until he hit the tile floor that he started screeching and kicking out at her.

"Shut up, Mongrel." She quickly covered his small mouth with her hand and shifted her grip on his ankle to his upper arm.

A loud war cry sounded behind her a nanosecond before her Steve launched himself onto her back, nearly making her tumble and fall flat onto Brian. His small hands quickly covered her eyes and pulled her head back while he continued to scream his little head off.

"Ow! You BRAT!" Quickly she stood, still gripping Brian by the arm, she lifted him and let him dangle while her other hand released his mouth and reached back and snagged Steve's arm. As she backed up out of the bathroom Brian began to start screeching himself and kicking out at her trying to get himself loose from her iron grip.

While shaking and tugging Brian around with one arm she tugged on Steve, eventually being able to pull his upper body around her side, his thin legs painfully gripping her torso. She quickly gripped her arm around Steve's waist and pulled him away from her body hanging him upside down with his back against her leg before she quickly pulled Brian in and set him in the same position as his twin.

While wrangling with the twins she managed to get them both situated on her hips so that they couldn't kick her in the head, Steve had clocked her once already, or really put up much resistance. They were helpless.

"You are both SO going to DIE!" she yelled, jumping in place a few times to jar them a little bit. "Definitely hanging you guys in the closet by your toes!"

"That's not possible!" Steve protested, his blue eyes glaring out at her from his red face, his blond hair pointing towards the ground.

"Yes it is!" Ria argued, belittling herself long enough to stick her tongue out at him.

"Not-UH!" Brian chipped it, his matching face and eyes glaring at her from the other side, "Our toes would break off, dumb-dumb!"

"So be it!" Ria cackled, as she started moving towards the twins' bedroom. Just as she was about the enter their room, her mind already circulating on what items she could use to tie them with when a bang came from downstairs immediately followed by a loud gasp.

"RIA! BRIAN! STEVE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ria and her brothers froze in unison at the sound of their very angry mother's voice downstairs. Ria uncharitably dropped her brothers on their heads, both of them yipping with pain. She bent down and pulled them to their feet by their collars, "Go let mom in right now!" she growled before shoving them towards the staircase.

Once released both boys took off down the stairs, their steps thundering through the house.

"Boys! What's going on? Why is my breakfast bar in front of this door?"

"Mom!" both boys cried in unison.

Ria started down the stairs in time to see her mother walk inside and the twins each hug her legs. Her mother was dressed for the weather; her light white pants were floaty and light, corresponding with her brown and white-stripped tank top. Her rich brown hair was styled around her pretty face, long dark lashes framing her cerulean blue eyes. Ria paused on the steps to tug at her own straight brown hair and contemplate her mother. They were often told they looked alike and at the moment Ria wasn't interested in being punished by a possible older version of herself.

"Ria, what is going on here?" her mother asked frowning at her while her hands busily patted her sons' backs.

"The little brats tried to lock me out of the house again" Ria complained. Remembering her nose she lifed a hand to rub the offended cartilage.

Her mother gasped lightly and moved her hands from the boys' back into their blond hair, pulling their heads back so they looked at her. "Did you try to lock your sister out AGAIN?"

They wisely stayed silent and just stared quietly up at their mother, blue eyes rounded and wide.

"What have I told you about these pranks boys? Stop it. Your sister has enough to do without your troublemaking." Her mother continued.

Rolling her eyes Ria moved down the last of the steps and scooped up her bag. _Mom always uses the same lecture… it never helps. Can't she come up with something new?_

Ria went upstairs and closed herself in her bedroom, tuning out the lecture echoing up from downstairs. She pulled open her bag and took her sketchbook out before tossing the bag onto her bed. Sitting at her desk she pushed some of the loose papers and the tidy grey laptop aside and opened her sketchbook.

She flipped through her sketchbook she paused occasionally to admire her various sketches along the way. Most of her sketches were various poses of Gaara although she did have some other characters in it like Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi, and Naruto himself. Her favorite so far was a detailed sketch she'd colored in with marker of Gaara and Hinata standing on a balcony overlooking the desert. She paused at the drawing and sighed happily, running her fingers over the lines and colors. They were her favorite couple – not that she held any illusions about them getting together in the anime itself, but she liked to dream.

Moving on she found her current sketch, one of Gaara sitting on the ground with one leg lying down and curved around his front with the other up, his elbow propped on his knee and his other arm propped on his gourd which was lying half in his lap. She'd draped him in a floaty type of robe that was falling off of one shoulder baring his skin that she had every intention of eventually coloring red. She'd been working on the detail of the fabric by his shoulder when Tina had pulled the sketchbook from her, making a thick line across Gaara's neck.

Tilting her head she traced a finger over the faint line beheading her favorite Naruto character. "Poor Gaara" she murmured to herself before sighing. Taking her eyes off the sketch she reached of her tin of sketching pencils and quickly snatched one, ready to continue.

Ria wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been working on the sketch but she finally ripped her eyes away from her work when she couldn't see too well anymore. It was quite dark in her room. She turned and glanced at the clock near her bed, almost 8:30!

Reaching across her desk she tugged on the cord and let the lamplight illuminate her small, cluttered desk. Glancing down at her sketch again Ria let herself have a mental pat on the back. She'd managed to finish detailing the robe and gourd and had started defining Gaara's features. He was nearly completed in sketch form and was almost realistically glaring at her from the paper, seemingly angry that she had the audacity to put her pencil down when he wasn't done yet.

Yawning, Ria quickly stretched before standing and leaving her bedroom. She was hungry and Naruto was going to be on soon. Trotting down the stairs Ria heard her mother in the kitchen. Sauntering in behind her Ria went on her toes to give her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, there you are sweetie. Finish your homework?"

Ria quickly turned away so her mother didn't see her expression, "Of course I did." Ria replied making a little face while she opened the refrigerator.

"Don't have a snack now Ria, I'll be done in a few seconds."

Closing the fridge door Ria turned and leant against it, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you making anyways mom?"

"Spaghetti."

"Oh. All right. I can wait for that." It was her favorite dish. She pushed off the fridge and walked to the other side of the bar and took a seat on the stool. Propping her chin in her hands she watched her mother move around the kitchen.

"So how was school?" her mother asked, leaving the sink to go to the stove.

"Alright."

"How is Tina?"

"She's good. She's thinking about joining the tennis club."

"The tennis club? Does she even know how to play?"

Ria smirked to herself, "No. She wants to play so that Jeremy Boder can teach her how to swing."

Her mother laughed lightly and as she left the stove to open the cabinet and pull out four plates. "Is Jeremy Boder her boyfriend?"

"No, but she wants him to be."

The plates went down on the raised part of the counter in front of Ria with a soft ceramic clack.

"Do you have a boy you like honey?"

Ria shrugged her shoulders, dropping her arms onto the counter as she shifted on the stool. "Not really. They are all the same boys from last year, not really much of a difference."

"Oh. All right. DINNER'S READY!" her mother shouted so the twins could hear.

Sliding off her stool Ria grabbed a plate and quickly made herself a portion of spaghetti and bread and snagged a soda before trotting up the stairs, holding her bounty over her head to avoid the terrible duo as they rocketed down on either side of her.

After settling herself at her desk once again Ria carefully put her sketchbook aside and grabbed her remote to turn on her television, which was perched on a shelf in the upper corner of her room over her bed. She was about halfway through scarfing down her dinner when the episode started. Humming along with the opening theme she waited for the episode to begin. She'd already seen it before, in Japanese with subtitles, but this was the first time she'd be able to watch Naruto and Gaara go at it in English. She was pretty excited, while episode 78 wasn't her favorite of all time, it did rank.

Halfway through the episode Ria put her plate on the edge of her desk and grabbed her sketchbook, busily going to work while she left an ear cocked to the TV.

By the time of episode was over she'd finished detailing Gaara's eyes and hair. Grabbing her remote she clicked the TV off and yawned again. Leaning back in her chair she lifted the sketchbook up and held it out at arms length, staring back at the glaring Gaara. As she scrutinized the sketch she noticed a bit of dirt clinging to the picture. Frowning she straightened and wiped it away. As she straightened a thin stream of dirt dripped from the pages of her sketchbook and landed on her leg.

"What the…"

She turned the sketchbook over and flipped through the pages until she noticed more dirt. Shaking the book she made a small pile on her desk. Frowning she dipped her hand in the dirt and rubbed it between her fingers.

"How the… Wait a second…" Upon closer inspection she noticed that this wasn't the dirt that was on the school grounds where she had been sitting today, it was light colored sand. Turning her hand over in the lamplight she stared at the glittering specks of sand on her fingers. "How did I get sand… where did this sand come from?"

Looking back to the sketchbook in her hand she focused on the picture she'd drawn on that page. It was a detailed colored page of the Sand Village from an aerial perspective. She remembered drawing it the year before when they had run a special rerun of the series Dune on TV. It had reminded her of the Sand Village so she'd drawn it.

Looking away from the sketchbook she returned her gaze to her hand and the glittering sand still clinging to her fingers. Lost in confusion she tried to figure out how fine sand managed to get into her sketchbook and stay there until that very moment. When she turned and looked at her sketchbook again she barely had a moment to gasp before the thick column of sand that had risen from her picture darted out and gripped her tightly around the neck, choking off her air.

Immediately Ria put both hands to the sand, fighting futilely to remove its grip from her throat. She nearly panicked as her fingers seemed to slip through and around the sand with any effect whatsoever, it was an odd feeling to be choked by something so solid but that her hand could pass effortlessly through it. Every time she tried to break the connection the sand just reformed around her fingers and hand to combine again.

She thought her heart was going to stop when it yanked her towards her sketchbook, which she had dropped on her desk. Jerking back in her chair she braced her feet against the edge of the desk, fighting against the sand. Soon she was braced against her desk, gasping for breath, her chair crumpled beneath her the sand tightening dangerously against her throat. She was hardly aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Straightening her legs slowly she straightened backwards, arching her back towards the floor until her eyes could see the doorway. A pitiful, silent cry left her throat as she strained to get away from the sand.

Suddenly the sand slacked in its pulling and she fell onto the floor with a hard thump, the landing jarring the air from her lungs. A half a second after she landed the sand yanked her roughly, pulling her off the ground and into her sketch before she had a moment to register what was happening.

One moment she was staring wide-eyed at her sketch, fearful of slamming her head onto her desk and the next she was surrounded by an intense heat from the blaring sun and a rough wind whipped her hair around, sand skimming over her bare legs. In that brief moment she was suspended in the exact aerial spot and angle that she had chosen to draw her picture from. Her breath was taken away for a brief second as she stared at what seemed to be the living landscape of her imagination. Her heart gave a violent thud and then her stomach dropped as the sand seemed to disintegrate from her throat and she dropped.

It wasn't as far a drop as she would have thought and she had a curious moment in the air where she wondered – Am I there yet? But a small drop was good because the only thing that broke her fall was the sand dune. She hit the sand on its slope. The impact was painful and her entire right side seemed to be on fire, but she couldn't dwell on it because she was still moving. Rolling over and over down the slope of the sand towards the village. When she finally stopped rolling she pushed herself onto her back and gasped for air, painfully trying to fill her lungs. Her entire body ached. Her arms, her legs, her stomach, her back, her butt, and her head - even her hair seemed to pulse with pain!

After what felt like a lifetime Ria groggily rolled herself to her feet, her body protesting with every movement. Looking down at herself she found that she was finely coated in sand. It was everywhere. In her skin, her shoes, her skirt, her shirt, her hair, she even had to spit some out of her mouth.

Shaking her hands through her hair she looked up to survey her environment. She froze at the view. She was just a little bit closer to the village and her jaw dropped as her eyes slowly scaled the rough walls of the buildings in front of her. She HAD to be dreaming. There was just NO WAY…

After a few minutes of gaping her eyes finally drifted down again and noticed the three shocked figures standing a little way below her on a sand dune a bit shorter than the one she was standing on now. Her eyes widened as she registered the uniforms of the three sand Jonin ninja that seemed just as shocked to see her standing there as she was to be there in the first place.

"Oh no" she breathed in disbelief "This doesn't look good…" as several kunai appeared and pointed toward her.


	2. Oh My God I'm gonna meet Gaara!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or its characters.

I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. -pout- Not sure why. I'd appreciate some feedback on it if anyone has an opinion. -Nervous giggle- I figure I'll have to sum it up in another chap or two if no one likes it. -Sweat drop-

* * *

Chapter Two

Ria slowly raised her hands in the air; swallowing convulsively in fear as she stared at the three Jonin who still had their various weapons, mostly kunai, pointed in her direction.

"I… uh… come in peace?" Ria stated loudly, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to say.

_Oh, well ya know, your sand kinda came out of my sketchbook and dragged me in here. Sorry didn't mean to intrude! _

_Oh yeah… that would go over well _Ria thought to herself.

"Where did you come from child?" one of the Jonin asked, his voice was deep and he seemed to be an older man. She decided to let the 'child' part go for now.

"Uh… well… that's kinda hard to explain…"

"…"

"Uh… I was… pulled here… uh… yeah…"

The Jonin seemed to give each other odd looks before turning to her again. A different Jonin stepped forward, moving up the dune towards her.

"Alright girl, lets go," her voice was calming and contemplative, "we'll figure this out in the village."

"Alrighty-then." Ria replied, deciding it was probably better to just wait for the Jonin to reach her instead of moving herself. She didn't want to die.

It was odd but it seemed that the closer the female Jonin got to her, the larger she appeared. Ria watched her with wide eyes until she finally stopped in front of her. Ria had to tilt her head completely back to see her face.

"Wow lady, you're an Amazon."

The woman's eyes seemed quizzical, "Amazon? What is an Amazon?"

"You're huge. Very tall."

The Jonin barked out a sharp laugh before spinning Ria around and deftly tying her hands loosely behind her back, "I am not tall, you are just short child."

Ria brows furrowed as she frowned. _Why do these people keep acting like I'm a kid or something? Geez. _

Ria gasped loudly as she was unceremoniously picked up and leveled on the woman's hip, not too much unlike what Ria had been doing to her twin brothers earlier that evening. Except the Jonin didn't hold her upside down like she had her brothers.

"So how old are you child? Five? Six?"

Ria froze for a moment trying to compute the question. _Five or six? What the hell!?! _Her heart leapt into her throat as they neared the other Jonin and she realized they were all towering over her.

_Oh. My. God. I SHRUNK?!_

It was her last thought before something heavy crashed down on her skull, knocking her into oblivion.

When Ria woke up again she was in a dark cellar laid out on a futon. Groaning, she slowly sat up and touched the back of her head, hissing as her fingers brushed a sore bump.

Sighing she looked around her room slowly. It didn't look like she was in a prison cell, though she could be wrong – she'd never been in one before. It looked more like a wine cellar, without the wine – Or a really, really dark spare room.

Slowly she shifted and got to her feet and surveyed her attire. She was still in her school uniform which, she now realized, had obviously shrunk along with her body, and she was still lightly coated with sand.

Lifting her hands she stared at them a moment before pouting and stamping her foot, "But I don't wanna be like Conan!" she whined aloud. (see footnote)

After a long moment of self-pity Ria sighed and shrugged it off, nothing she could do about it right now.

After a few moments of thought Ria walked around the small area of her prison to take an account of what was in her surroundings. She found some old furniture, a few murals, lots of clay pots, and a chest that was locked. When she tried the door it was locked, of course. There were no windows and the only illumination in the room was from a very small bulb on the ceiling in the middle of the room.

Sighing, she went ahead and lay back down on the futon. There was nothing else she could do but wait.

She wasn't sure how long she waited but she'd apparently fallen asleep again because next thing she knew she was being roughly shaken awake.

"Wha-What? What? Huh?"

Ria opened her eyes and looked into a friendly pair of gray eyes and a soft smile, "Come child, the Kazekage would like to speak with you now." It was the same female Jonin from before.

"The Kazekage?" Ria squeaked, her mind racing.

_Am I going to meet Gaara? _Her inner Fangirl self squealed at the thought. _I don't even know what time frame it is here. For all I know he might not be born yet! _Her inner Fangirl froze in midleap and popped.

The Jonin nodded her head gravely, "Yes. And he doesn't like waiting." The woman straightened and Ria noticed she was no longer wearing her uniform but was instead dressed in a light wrap over soft looking tan slacks.

Ria scrambled to her feet, swaying momentarily as she got up too fast. The friendly Jonin's hand settled on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Sorry child, you have a light concussion. Jiya was a bit too rough."

"Oh. Well that explains it," Ria replied dryly, "Please convey my heartfelt thanks to Jiya."

The woman blinked at her a moment before tossing her head back and laughing heartily. "My, my child but you are older than you seem, aye?"

Ria declined to answer, just lifted her chin loftily and nodded sagely, sending the Jonin into a short spurn of laughter.

"Well now, come along. The sooner we are done the sooner we can clean you up and get you properly attired." The woman plucked lightly at Ria's sleeve, "This cannot be comfortable in the sun."

Ria followed the woman out of the cellar/room and through the hall. It seemed to her that she had been imprisoned in someone's home.

As they exited to home Ria gasped at the scenery unable to believe that she was actually able to physically visit the village hidden in the sand. As Ria continued to gape in awe it seemed her host had lost her patience and just reached back to pull Ria along by the hand, which was fine with her, it left Ria free to focus on her surroundings now.

It wasn't very crowded and sand was EVERYWHERE. It was on the ground, on the buildings, on the people, on the animals – everywhere.

_I don't know why I am so surprised. It IS the village in the sand. _Ria placed her hand to her chest, feeling the excited thrum of her heartbeat dancing under her fingers.

As they entered the Kazekage's quarters Ria felt her heart leap into her throat as she stared at the back of a red-haired head. He was dressed in an immaculate black high-collared coat and slacks. His long fingered hands were clasped behind his back with ease as he seemed to stare out the window overlooking the village.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to meet Gaara! GAARA! Ohmygodthisissoexciting! OHMYGOD! WhatamIgoingtodo? WhatamIgoingtosay! WhatdoyousaytoGaara!? OHMYGOD! I'mgoingtomeetGAARA!!! _

Ria could hardly contain her excitement as her mind sped at an alarming pace and her heart tripled its beat. Her inner Fangirl was dancing and screaming in her mind, nearly fainting with delight.

As they stopped before the wide desk and the female Jonin pushed Ria forward to stand before the Kazekage. Ria felt her eyes widen and she clutched the edge of her skirt in her hands, hardly hearing the door close behind the female Jonin.

"What is your name child?"

Ria stared for a moment at the tall figure before her, watching the back of his red head. _His voice is… duller than I thought it'd be. _Her inner Fangirl pouted.

"Uh… Ria sir."

"Your Clan?"

"Uh… the Miller… clan?"

"Miller?" He asked, confused, he spun around to stare at her, his hands still clasped behind his back. "I've never heard of it."

Ria's excitement instantly died as he faced her, her inner fangirl dissolving into dust. A cold wave of fear slipped down her spine and she felt her eyes slowly widen as she was trapped under the cold stare of the Fourth Kazekage – Gaara's father. A Merciless and cruel man.

_Oh no…_

They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, her standing in frozen terror and he coldly appraising her.

"What village do you hail from?"

"I-I uh, d-don't have a v-village, s-s-s-sir." Ria stuttered, hardly able to force the whisper from her locked throat.

His eyes narrowed, brows curving down in harsh lines over his dark eyes, "No village? How can you not have a village? Are you a missing-nin? Where are your parents? Are they missing-nin?"

Ria was mortified to find that she could move her mouth but was unable to speak, no sound emitted from her mouth. She shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes, blurring the vision of him towering over her.

She heard him make a soft sound of disgust and then the chime of a bell.

Ria lowered her head and stared furiously at the ground.

_I hate this man... _Ria thought angrily, _the things he did to Gaara..._. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out the drip onto the carpet.

She heard the door open behind her, followed by the female Jonin's soft voice, "Kazekage?"

"Take her away," he replied curtly "she will stay with you for now until other accommodations are made or her parents are found. She will considered missing-nin offspring and treated as such. Understood?"

"Yes sire."

"Then go."

Ria felt a gentle but firm hand clasp her upper arm, pulling her out of the office. Once the door was closed firmly behind her Ria clasped her hands tightly over her eyes. She heard the soft sigh of the female Jonin as she lifted her from the ground and held her in her arms.

Burying her face against the woman's shoulder Ria let her frustrations and fear out through her tears.

By the time Ria was all cried out and lifted her face they were back at the Jonin's house and sitting on a couch in what appeared to be the woman's living room. Sniffling Ria looked to the woman holding her.

The Jonin smiled slightly and ran a hand through Ria's tangled brown locks. "Feel better now?"

Ria nodded slowly, not feeling like her sixteen year old self at all.

"Ready for a bath then?"

Another nod. _Bath! _Her inner self cried with relief.

The woman set her on her feet and showed her the bathroom. Drawing a bath and taking Ria's clothes the woman left, closing the door behind her. Ria eagerly plunged herself into the bath, basking in the water. She scrubbed herself pink and scoured her scalp, eager to lose every trace of sand that she possibly could. When she was done, Ria stepped out of the murky water and pulled the plug, letting it flow away.

After finding a towel she vigorously dried her skin and hair before climbing onto the countertop to take a look at herself in the mirror.

It was an odd feeling to look in the mirror and see yourself not as yourself. _This is so weird… _Reaching up she lifted a lock of her damp hair and lightly tugged on it, watching her reflection in the mirror intently. _I think… I'm like… five? Maybe six, right now. _

Just then there was a short knock on the door before it opened revealing the female Jonin. Ria turned to face her, "I'm done." They were eye to eye now since Ria was standing on the counter.

A smile crinkled around the woman's gray eyes, "I see that. Here," she passed Ria a pile of clothes, "Put these on and then come out here and I'll brush your hair. Ok?"

At Ria's short nod the woman closed the door.

Glancing down at the clothes Ria noticed it was a pair silky like pants and what looked like one really, really long long piece of fabric. Lifting a brow at the clothes Ria hopped off the counter. _This is going to be interesting…_

After a long struggle with the clothes Ria emerged from the bathroom feeling a bit victorious. The pants had been easy enough but she ended up just wrapping the wrap around herself randomly until it ended.

As she strutted into the living room she found the female Jonin sitting on the couch sipping some tea.

"So, how do I look?" Ria asked claiming the Jonin's attention.

The Jonin stared at her a moment before bursting into laughter.

Ria deflated at the laughter mentally popping her ego balloon.

The woman set aside her teacup and extended a hand, "Come here child, let me help you."

In short order the woman removed and refitted the wrap on her, creating a very comfortable, barely-there shirt with the remaining fabric pooled around her throat. Ria picked at it briefly, frowning.

"Its for the sand." The woman replied, noticing her picking.

"Huh?" Ria asked looking up.

"The fabric at your throat, its for the sand." She demonstrated by lifting the fabric around her own neck and placing it over her nose and mouth, hooking the edges around her ears. "If it is windy outside and you must be outside you do this and wear your head-wrap." The woman reached over to a small table and lifted another stream of fabric, expertly lacing it around her head and neck – kinda like a turban, but better looking.

Ria slowly lifted the fabric over her nose and mouth, raising a brow at the lady. The woman laughed, her eyes sparkling merrily. "Yes. Except that you will have to wear a veil until the Kazekage changes your status."

Ria lowered the fabric, letting it pool around her neck again, "What do you mean?"

"You will have to wear a veil and head-wrap at all times, unless you are in here. Then you can take if off."

"But why?" _I never heard of this in the anime…_

"It shows that you are an unclaimed child and of unclaimed status. Until the Kazekage classifies you, you must remain," the woman lifted her fingers, making little quotation symbols in the air, "unknown."

Ria frowned, "What do you mean," Ria copied her gesture, "unknown?"

"Its not really that big a deal," the Jonin replied, retrieving her tea. "The only thing you have to do different is wear the veil. You can still speak with other people and play with the other children. You can't go to school yet though."

"Oh. Ok."

_I wonder if Gaara is born yet…_

"When can I meet the other kids anyways?"

The woman shrugged, "Tomorrow if you are up to it."

Ria smiled, "Where is my veil?"

The woman laughed and stood up, setting down her tea again. "Let me go get it. Stay here."

Ria carefully removed the fabric from over her mouth and nose and settled it back with the rest of it at her neck. Taking a moment, she glanced around the room and noticed a cluster of pictures. Curious, Ria walked over to the photos and took a look. She didn't recognize any of the people in the photos from the anime. Although there was one woman who captured her interest and tugged at her memory.

Cradling the photo in one hand Ria stroked her chin with the other, scrutinizing the photo carefully.

"Where have I seen you before," Ria murmured to herself.

"Here we are!" the female Jonin exclaimed as she came back into the room.

Ria turned, photo still in hand. "Is that the veil?" the lady was holding a what looked like a completed version of the Jonin's head-wrap with a scrap of fabric sewn on the edges.

"Yes." She placed the item right onto Ria's head; the scrap of fabric covered most of her face, excepting her eyes, and the head-wrap concealing her hair.

"So how do I look?" Ria asked again, her brows lifting.

The woman laughed lightly and pinched Ria's nose, "Lovely." She grasped Ria's chin, tilting her head at her thoughtfully, "You have very blue eyes."

"Why thankyou... uh... what is your name by the way?"

The woman laughed again and released her chin, "Dyvka. Yamaro Dyvka."

"Die-va-ka Ya-mar-o?"

The Jonin laughed again, "Close, Dive-ka Ya-ma-row. And what is your name little one?"

"Ria. Ria Miller, uh I mean, Miller Ria?" Ria stumbled.

Dyvka laughed again and ruffled her damp hair. "Nice to meet you Miller Rye-ah?" Ria nodded and Dyvka smiled, "I shall call you Ria-chan, ok?"

Ria grinned, _She said chan ... Awesome._

"Works for me. Can I call you... uh... Dyvka... sempai?"

The woman snickered and moved to the couch, sitting. "Lets keep it simple, Dyvka-sama is fine. Now come Ria-chan," she held her arms out to her, smiling, "Let me brush your hair before it dries that way."

* * *

Footnote: This is a reference to the Anime "Case Closed" and its main Character Jimmy Kudo who takes on the persona Conan Edogawa after he is shrunk from teenage size to child size. Disclaimer: I do not own "Case Closed" or any of its characters. 


	3. Time to meet the kiddies

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters. Hehe. But I do own Ria. -Pats Ria's head-

Ria: -Cries- But I don't wanna be owned by you!

Hehehe. Too bad... so sad. -Evil grin-

* * *

Chapter Three

Ria stared wide-eyed at the Jonin towering over her. He seemed to be twelve feet tall and was holding a Kunai as long as her little body.

"Its time for you to die" the Jonin bellowed, his scratchy voice booming through her.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't do anything!" Ria begged – she was on her knees.

"You aren't meant to be here."

"But I didn't MEAN to come here!"

"Regardless. You must die." The kunai rose, the Jonin ready to strike her down.

"No!" Ria screamed in terror. She quickly standing she spun around and ran away as fast as her little girl legs could take her.

She was running between the buildings, down an alleyway, her eyes darting around in a panic – looking desperately for an escape.

_He is coming._

She could hear the pounding of his huge feet; feel the vibrations of his footfalls as he came after her. Hunting her.

She ran and ran and ran. Racing through a maze of buildings, trying desperately to get away – to stay alive. No matter how fast she ran she could always hear his footsteps echoing so close behind her.

Ria could feel the tears streaking down her face as she sobbed. _I'm not ready to die! I didn't do anything!_

She stumbled and fell onto the ground, her momentum making her body slide on the sand-slick ground into a wall. Crying out in pain she held her shoulder and curled into a ball. She began sobbing and shaking in pain and fear; she could feel the sand on the ground digging into her skin, grinding like sandpaper.

Suddenly she screamed as he gripped her bad arm and lifted her into the air making her face him. Dangling her before him. She was helpless before the man determined to kill her.

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I swear!" Ria sobbed, frantic to stay alive.

"You must die." The Jonin replied, giving her a little shake. She screamed as she felt a pop and heard a snap, as her bad shoulder was dislocated.

Using his free hand he removed the ninja mask, dropping it to the ground, revealing his face. Her body stiffened in fear as she was once again pinned by the cold gaze of the Fourth Kazekage.

"You must die." He reiterated, his fingers gripping painfully around her arm. Reaching forward he gripped her neck roughly with his free hand. She gasped and opened her mouth to scream just as he snapped her neck.

Ria continued to scream, still lost in her nightmare as the sound of her own neck snapping echoed in her head.

"Sshh... Shush child. It's alright Ria-chan…"

A soothing hand stroked over her hair and she slowly began to realize her body was enveloped in a gentle hug, the person holding her slowly rocking back and forth.

Ria cut off her screaming as she came awake, still panting from the realistic dream. She started to shiver in the aftermath of the nightmare. Sometime in the course of the night she had broken out in a cold sweat and her pj's sticking to her skin.

"Dyvka" Ria gasped as she recognized the voice. For a moment there she'd thought it was her mother.

"Yes child, its alright. You are not where you were a moment ago. You are safe," the arms tightened around her in a gentle hug, Dyvka's hand still gently stroking her hair, "I promise."

Ria buried her face in the woman's shoulder and, to her utter mortification, began to bawl.

"Oh sweetie…" Dyvka murmured. Ria felt the woman press her cheek against the top of her head, "Its alright… its alright." After what felt like hours of crying Ria finally fell into oblivion, exhaustion overtaking her.

Groaning, Ria slowly came to. Grimacing at the bright light filtering through the window. Mumbling she rolled away from the light and slowly blinked, taking in her surroundings.

She was still in the futon Dyvka had let her use the night before. It was a plain, empty room with one window – Obviously a very rarely used guest room.

As Ria lay there for a moment, trying to wake her brain the door slid open revealing Dyvka's bare feet. Turning her head a little bit Ria squinted up at the woman's smiling face.

"Hungry?"

Ria grunted noncommittally and slowly pushed herself up into sitting position. Ria was not a morning person. She saw a flicker of amusement flash over the woman's face as Dyvka came to that conclusion.

"Breakfast is ready. You can wash up before you eat," Dyvka pointed towards an open doorway to Ria's left, "and when you're done eating I will help you dress." The door slid closed with a decisive snap.

Ria blinked slowly, her brain still lost in the haze of sleep. Looking towards the doorway to what she assumed must be the bathroom Ria licked her lips sleepily before turning back to the door Dyvka had opened a moment ago. After staring at it a moment Ria yawned loudly and rubbed her face.

Pushing herself to her feet, she almost fell because she was not used to getting out of a futon, which was right on the ground. Once she was steady and standing Ria shuffled through the open doorway.

When she emerged again Ria felt much more awake and aware. Running a hand through her damp hair she slid the door open and walked into the main room, smiling to Dyvka shyly.

"Sorry about last night Dyvka-sama."

The woman smiled softly over her tea, "No harm done." She set her teacup down, a frown puckering on her brow, "I should apologize. I did not remember that people tend to… react poorly after meeting the Kazekage," she inclined her head slowly, "I apologize Ria-chan. I should have known."

Ria blinked as she slipped into her chair. "Its alright. You couldn't do anything about it Dyvka-sama. No harm done." Ria grinned sheepishly.

Dyvka laughed lightly and retrieved her tea, sipping at it slowly.

Ria quickly devoured her breakfast, eggs and toast, and watched afterward as Dyvka deftly cleaned the dish.

"So…" Ria meandered, "What's happening today Dyvka-sama?"

The woman looked over and lifted a curved brow, a ghost of a smile on her mouth, "Well, I am going to have to report for duty."

Ria laced her fingers on the tabletop, twiddling her thumbs, "So… what does that mean for me then?"

Dyvka quickly finished drying the plate and fork, placing them back in her cupboard, "Well I suppose you can stay here today… if you can stay out of mischief…"

Ria sighed and unlaced her fingers, propping her chin in one hand, "Alright… I suppose…"

"Or…"

Ria lifted her eyebrows, trying not to smile, "Or?"

"Or," Dyvka said again, turning with a soft smile and placing a hand on her hip, "I suppose I could introduce you to the other children…"

Ria leapt out of her chair, "Really!! Oh please, please, please!"

The woman laughed lightly and settled her hands on Ria's shoulders, "My but aren't you excited. And it's only your first day here too."

Ria saw a flicker of concern or maybe suspicion flash in the woman's eyes. It was only a moment but it was enough to remind Ria of the situation she was in.

_I have to remember that this isn't some funky dream or visitation to my aunt's house. I'm an unknown person who just randomly appeared in a village used to being attacked by hostiles. I need to be careful or my nightmare won't be just a dream._

"Dyvka-sama…" Ria put her hands on top of the woman's hands, "I don't know how I got here but I promise… I'm not going to hurt anyone…" She stared into Dyvka's eyes, trying to impress her sincerity on her.

The woman seemed startled, her gray eyes widening slightly. After a few tense moments Dyvka smiled, moved her hands from Ria's shoulders, and patted her head, "Its alright. I'm sorry." She sighed loudly, "You act so much older than you look!" Dyvka laughed and ruffled Ria's hair playfully.

Ria grinned ruefully, "You have no idea."

Dyvka lifted a brow but didn't comment, much to Ria's relief.

_I have no idea how she would react if I told her the whole story. Really, a sixteen year-old being pulled through a sketchbook into her world and shrunk to the size of a five year-old all in the same moment? Right… Who knows what they'd do to me._

Dyvka disappeared for a moment into her bedroom before reappearing with another set of wraps. This time Ria's outfit consisted of brown slacks and a red and tan patterned top. She also had the generic black veil and head-wrap. With Dyvka's help she was dressed pretty quickly.

"Isn't this going to be hot?" Ria asked, plucking at the fabric of the black veil.

Dyvka sighed and patted her shoulder, "If you get hot drink some water and stay in the shade. I will pick up some more fabric today so that you can wear something other than black tomorrow, ok?"

Ria sighed dramatically, "Oh alright…"

Dyvka chuckled and steered her towards the front door, "Alright, lets go."

They left the home, which Ria quickly saw was actually a part of a much larger complex, and head towards another area of the town. As they walked they started to get a lot of attention.

Ria did her best to stand tall and keep her chin high as the people stared openly at her, gossiping amongst themselves loudly. Ria did her best to ignore them but she occasionally caught snippets of their words.

"… child of the missing-nin…"

"…shouldn't be allowed to live, who knows where she came from!"

"…from an enemy village. The Kazekage should have interrogated…"

"…just string her up and let the vultures…"

Ria bit her lower lip and adverted her eyes to the ground, trying her best not to lash out at the people.

_If they treat me like this I can only imagine what Gaara hears…_Ria thought depressively, _I wish I could meet him!_

When Ria looked up again they were near some large cliffs, they sparked a strange memory, she knew them from somewhere but… she just couldn't remember. Frowning at the large natural structure, Ria racked her brain, trying to remember why the sight of them inspired such a strong deja vu.

"…chan…"

_Where do I know this place from…_

"…chan!"

_I wonder if I saw this place in the anime…?_

"Ria-chan!"

"Uh… yeah, Dyvka-sama, I'm sorry, what was that?"

The woman barely suppressed her laughter.

_Well at least she thinks I'm funny._

"This is Haruno Yuna. She will be your general guardian for this afternoon."

Ria looked to the other woman. Yuna had short black hair and yellow eyes – yes yellow eyes, and was sorta pudgy, but in a good motherly kind of way.

She smiled towards the woman, "Very nice to meet you… ah..."

_Oh crap! What do I call her? Not chan… sama? No. Sempai? Uh… I don't remember any other ones!_

"You may call her Diera-sensei." Dyvka replied, apparently noticing Ria's uncertainty.

Ria bowed, as she remembered people doing often in Anime's, "It is very nice meeting you Diera-sensei."

Diera smiled, "And you Ria-chan. Well. Come on in, time to meet the kiddies."


	4. Be Warned

I've recently noticed that my word counts on the chapters have been steadily dropping! O.O' So I tried to extend this chapter a little bit more than I first anticipated. Heh. I hope everyone likes this story! Please let me know if I do something wrong or if I do something right! -Huggles Ria like a ragdoll- We'll be looking forward to posting another chapter soon! -Grabs Ria's wrist and makes her wave-

Ria: -Growls-

By the way, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas on good titles for this. .' Everytime I try to think of one my mind goes blank! Lol. I dunno why! If you have an idea, please let me know! Thanks. -.-

* * *

Chapter Four

Ria stepped into the building with Diera, casting a quick smile and wave over her shoulder towards Dyvka before Jonin disappeared. Casting a glance up towards her host, Ria smiled a bit.

"So how many kids do you watch over here?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Oh… I'd say around… twelve or so."

Ria eyes widened slightly, her heart fluttering a bit in her chest. _Twelve kids…Well she sure has her hands full! I hope Gaara is here. That would be awesome!_

As they passed through the house and came near the back Ria started to hear the noises of the other children playing. Walking through the kitchen they came to the back door. Stepping outside Ria blinked at the sudden sunlight and surveyed her surroundings.

They were standing in what seemed to be a backyard but looked much like a huge sandbox. There was a wooden structure built near the edge of the lot that somewhat resembled a swing-set, except there weren't any swings, only a few ropes with large knots dangling from the uppermost part of it.

Small and large toys were scattered about the area, some half buried in partial holes dug into the sand. A large canopy was constructed in the middle of the area creating a nice shady spot with a very large picnic table and benches underneath it.

"Alright children, I want you to come and meet our newest charge."

As Ria turned to focus on the children themselves she was surprised to see kids from as young as an infant to as old as a pre-teen scattered across the lawn. All of them were staring at her with wide, curious eyes.

_Well, I think I'd stare too if a kid showed up at school having to wear a veil over their face all the time. _

"This is Ria-chan everyone. Please be courteous to her during this dreadful time." The woman laid her hands on Ria's shoulders.

_Dreadful time? _Ria raised a brow as she thought to herself, her mind quickly switching gears; _I hope my eyes look nice. I'd hate to have mean eyes and have everyone afraid of me. Then again, _Ria considered with a faint smirk,_ that could be to my advantage, then no one will ask me awkward questions - especially during my "dreadful time"._

"Alright children," the woman continued, "feel free to get a little closer. She won't bite. That's right, it's ok."

Ria's brow furrowed as she contemplated the issue further, hardly aware of the people around her. _But then again, that'll be awful boring if I have to sit around by myself all the time until I get out of here. _

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself Ria-chan?" Diera asked politely.

Ria crossed her arms over her chest exasperated, blissfully unaware of the many sets of eyes trained on her – waiting expectantly. _How the hell am I supposed to express myself without my face? I've never really thought of it before but I generally keep my mouth shut and let my actions speak for me. Like that time when Tina was being stupid over that Ronny Timbleton in Middle school. I didn't say anything; I just gave her a funny smile. _Ria cackled quietly to herself under her breath, her mind rescanning the memory, _I couldn't believe she liked the goof. What a weirdo._

"Ria-chan, would you like to say anything?" Diera asked slowly, a brow rose on her face after hearing Ria's odd chuckle.

_I really don't know what she saw in him to begin with. I mean… he was like… five feet tall already and gangly as hell. _Ria lifted an arm and cradled her chin in her hand as she continued to muse to herself. _I think he was missing teeth too…_

"Ria-chan!" Diera exclaimed, giving Ria a little shake.

Snapping back to reality Ria refocused on the scene in front of her and froze. All of the kids that had been scattered over the area were now bunched up in front of her staring at her like an entranced flock of owls.

_Oh dear…_

"Uh… I'm sorry Diera-senpai… what was that you'd said?" Ria glanced up at the woman, almost wincing when she saw the same look mirrored on her face as the kids.

"Um… would you like to… introduce yourself…" Diera attempted to smile, "to the other children… Ria-chan?"

Ria turned again to the kids, "Uh. Hello." Ria lifted a hand awkwardly.

"Say hello children."

"Hello" the group chorused.

_Ooo-K…_

"Now introduce yourselves children, we'll start with Tsubame-san."

A small girl of about seven nodded to Ria. She was a pretty girl with black hair and black eyes, dressed in a purple dress and gray stockings disappearing into her black shoes.

"Hi." The girl's voice was so soft Ria hardly heard her, but nodded in acknowledgment anyways.

Next the older boy standing next to Tsubame nodded, his light sandy blonde hair sliding over his right green eye, "Hello Ria-chan. You can call me Yuu-san."

And so it went. After about twenty minutes Ria had officially met all fourteen of the children being cared for during random hours by Diera. She had so many names swirling around her head she could hardly keep them straight.

Immediately afterward the kids once again scattered and Diera took her place at the picnic table to care for the twin infants, Tsuke and Tsuna.

The only two that didn't immediately run away from her were Tsubame and an older girl named Hana. Hana moved closer to Ria, nearly getting in her face. Ria stared wide-eyed at the girl's red and orange eyes.

_She SO reminds me of Kyo from Samurai Deeper. _Ria's eyes inadvertently dropped down to the girl's mouth, looking for pointy teeth.

"Wow. You have pretty eyes Ria-san. What color hair do you have? Where did you come from? Where are your parents? How old are you?"

_Nope... no points. Damn._

"Uh…" Ria stumbled, startled by the girl's quick questions. She quickly lifted her eyes back to the girl's eyes once again.

_Did she even breathe while she asked all that?_

"Tsubame-chan, it's alright," Hana replied attempting to pry the younger girl's fingers from her sleeve.

Hana's odd eyes turned to focus on Ria once again, "So?"

"Uh…" Ria laughed lightly at herself and decided to reciprocate in the same manner Hana had addressed her, "Thank you Hana-san, I like my eyes too. My hair is brown. I came from far away – I don't know how I got here," Ria lifted a finger, waving it before the tall girl, "before you ask. And, lets say I'm five."

The two girls stared at her for a moment before Hana grinned. "You don't sound like any five year-old I've ever met."

Ria grinned back, forgetting that the girl couldn't see it, "I get that a lot."

"I-I… l-l-like y-yo-your v-v-v-veil R-R-R-Ria-san." Tsubame stuttered. Her sweet, soft voice hardly audible.

"Thank you Tsubame-san…" Ria said, touched that the girl was at least attempting to talk to her despite her obvious shy nature. Ria tugged gently the on edge of the veil, "It's kinda weird having a piece of fabric over my face."

"N-no. I-I-I-It's p-p-pretty." The shy girl gave Ria an equally shy smile.

_She's so friggin cute! Kawaii! _Her inner fangirl had sparkles in her eyes from the cuteness. _I wanna glomp her!_

"So what do you think of the others?" Hana asked, her eyes trained on Ria's.

"Uh… everyone seems nice enough."

"Yup. I knew you'd say that."

Ria frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause you don't know 'em yet." The girl grinned.

Ria returned the grin, "Oh really? Anyone I need to watch out for?"

Hana rubbed her hands together, seemingly eager to gossip. "Well. Lets find a place to sit and I'll go through the ropes with you."

Ria followed the two girls across the area towards bench that was pressed against the wall of the house, a bit of wood had been attached to the side of the house creating some shade over the bench.

Ria dropped onto the bench next to Hana. Tsubame sat, still clinging to Hana, on the opposite side of the bench.

"Well," Hana started, "The first one you should watch out for it Yuu-san." She pointed out the fair-haired boy who was currently burying a younger boy in the sand.

"Yuu-san? I thought he was pretty nice."

"He is nice, but he's a perv." Hana huffed, lifting her chin.

"O-once Yuu-san saw up Onee-chan's skirt," Tsubame replied, peeking around Hana. She had a sweet smile on her face, her cheeks blushing red at the memory, "Onee-chan got really mad."

"How'd he see up her skirt?"

Hana huffed and lifted a brow towards Ria, "He was hiding under the lunch table."

Ria burst out laughing. "How'd he fit under it? Its not that tall."

Ria watched as Hana fought to keep a smile off her face, Tsubame was grinning. "I have no idea."

Ria lifted her brows and looked to Hana inquiringly, "So he saw under your skirt once. This is why he's a perv?"

"Well normally he wouldn't be with one incident, but there have been several." Hana crossed her arms over her chest, her red and orange eyes glaring out at the boy in playing in the sand. Ria noticed the faint tinge of pink over the girls cheeks.

"Like the other time when he touched Onee-san's b-b-b-breast. Or the time when he held her hand without asking. Or the time when he kissed her real hard and bruised her nose. Or the time when he – " Tsubame supplied.

_Oh my... the boy's been busy!_

"My goodness! That's enough Tsubame-chan!" Hana exclaimed hastily, her entire face bright red.

A faint blush ran over Tsubame's feature. It was the first time she'd seen the young girl so animated.

At that moment Ria was glad to have the veil, knowing the girls couldn't seen her huge grin. "Oh. Well I see." She nodded sagely as if she'd seen it all occurring right before her own eyes.

Hana turned and looked to her, eyes wide, "What do you mean? Do you know why he keeps doing stuff like that?"

Ria blinked suddenly, surprised by the girl's question.

_Is she really that naiveté? _

"My guess would be that he likes you. Especially if he kissed you." Ria replied.

Hana's eyes rounded to an almost comical size, her mouth hanging partially open. Tsubame giggled.

"You really think so?" Hana asked, her voice suddenly meek.

Ria laughed lightly, "Oh yes. You should try kissing him sometime!"

Hana turned bright red, nearly steaming from the heat of her blush, "Oh no. I couldn't."

Ria chuckled and took pity on the girl, "Alright, who else do I need to worry about?"

Hana squared her shoulders and took a look around the area. "Well, there's Kaoru-san," she nodded towards the spunky ten year-old Ria had met earlier. Kaoru was only a few inches taller than her current self with a mane of bright green hair - yes green hair, and mischievous gray eyes. When she'd first met the girl her eyes had practically bugged out of her eye sockets.

"What's up with Kaoru-san?"

_Hehehe. Where's Kenshin? _She thought to herself.

"Well she just likes to play pranks – lots and lots of pranks. If she ever is around you when you change for gym – this would be when school starts – be sure to check your shoes. She put burrs in poor Tsubame-chan's shoes." Hana reached over and patted the young girl's head.

"It hurt a lot," Tsubame added with a pout.

Ria inner fangirl squealed with delight at the girls adorable expression, _She is just TOO KAWAII! I'm gonna have to glomp her._

"And then there is Reiny-chan," Hana continued, "she's pretty vindictive. Likes to be number one and you'll only catch her attention if you surpass her in some way, and if you do catch it - it's not fun." Hana stressed.

"D-d-d-don't forget about Sabaku-sama, Onee-chan."

Ria instantly perked, eager to hear about Gaara, "Sabaku-sama?"

Hana looked hesitant for a moment before leaning a little closer to Ria and lowering her voice to a whisper.

"We don't talk about him much… but you should know… I guess. Sabaku-sama is the Kazekage's son. He's dangerous." The older girl stared into Ria's eyes as if trying to impress the importance of her words onto her, "you should be careful around him. Try not to talk to him. You can't make him mad. If you make him mad, he'll _kill_ you and it won't be quick."


	5. Alone

Hello there! Sorry it's been so long since I've written a chapter. -.-' I actually got laid off from my job on the 18th. I still don't have a new one. –crys- Ah well, life goes on.

Anyhoo, sorry to keep anyone waiting! Here we go! Btw, sorry it's so short! I'm still mainly trying to find some type of revenue so I haven't had much time to work on it and, sadly, not really any inspiration either.

Oh yeah! I finally titled it too! Woohoo!

* * *

Chapter Five

_He'll kill you…_

Ria blinked slowly and sat back. "Well."

Hana nodded slowly and settled back against the bench as well. For a few minutes the three girls sat in silence.

"But… how do you know he'll kill you?" Ria asked.

Both girls stared at her blankly.

Ria's brow knotted as she looked to the girls, "well… he HAS killed someone… right?"

The girls glanced to one another in speculation.

"Well…" Hana started, seemingly reluctant to continue.

"Well what?"

Hana shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Tsubame leant forward and looked at her with solemn eyes, "Mommy says that he'd do it if he got mad so that's what he'd do!"

Ria crossed her arms over her chest, "Well has your mommy ever seen him kill someone?"

"I dunno."

Ria looked towards Hana, "Your mom said the same thing?" Hana nodded. "Has she seen him kill anyone?"

"…"

"Well, then I don't see any reason why I have to stay away from him then."

Both girls gasped in unison.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" Tsubame argued.

"Do you WANT to die?" Hana yelled.

Ria lifted her face haughtily, "I'll do what I want to."

Both girls froze as their mouths dropped open. Tsubame suddenly started crying.

Ria was startled when Hana jumped to her feet and pulled Tsubame off of the bench. Her eyes were practically sparking with anger.

"If that's how you feel then I don't want Tsubame getting close to you, since you're gonna die and all." Tsubame started bawling.

Ria's mouth dropped open in shock as the older girl abruptly turned away and marched off, the younger tripping along behind, crying her eyes out.

_They are acting like I'm already dead! What the hell? _Ria fumed, pulling her legs onto the bench and wrapping her arms around them.

The following few days were extremely boring for Ria. It seemed that her thoughts of Gaara had gotten around to the other kids and now all of them were alienating her. The one time Ria had tried to get close to one girl she'd started screaming and a group of kids had chased her to the other side of the playground. When Ria had attempted to confront them all as a group during lunchtime they had pummeled her with food.

So, when Ria was dropped off that morning, and Dyvka once again disappeared, she just shuffled to the back near the fence and settled onto the ground. Hugging her legs to her chest with one arm, Ria laid her cheek against her knees and drew in the sand with one of her fingers.

She drew a picture of a sun hanging over to stick figures holding hands. _If I were a sim I'd be talking to bags by now with no social level. _The edge of her mouth perked faintly, _I wonder if I'll ever play the sims again…_

Looking up from her drawing Ria surveyed the yard. Kaoru was just being dropped off by her mother, a lovely portly woman with jet black hair wearing a purple wrap.

Yuu was attempting to sneak up on Hana, who was busy braiding Tsubame's hair at the picnic table. He'd managed to get another kiss out of the girl in the time that Ria had been there. Hana had slapped him.

Reiny was currently speaking to Diera near the swing-set. The twins hadn't been dropped off yet so Diera was able to pay attention to some of the other kids for awhile.

Opi, a tall boy with blonde hair and violet eyes, was wrestling with his closest friend Jiya, who was also tall with blue hair and green eyes.

Noni was sitting in the sandbox with her nose in a book. She was a small mousey girl with big glasses and two large brown braids.

Frey and his twin brother Trey hadn't arrived yet. They had been fighting yesterday before they had bumped into Hana and almost knocked her down. Yuu had practically bowled the two younger boys over. The boy was definitely in love.

Xian hadn't been there for the last few days, something about desert flu of some kind, Ria hadn't heard much. She hadn't exactly been included in the conversation. He was an outrageous kid with spikey orange hair big blue eyes.

Kasuna usually didn't arrive until later in the afternoon. She was always still there by the time Ria left. She was a pretty girl with red curly hair and brown eyes. She was always alone. When Ria had attempted to get close to the girl she'd scuttled away like a spider -creepy.

Sighing Ria tilted her face to the sky and closed her eyes. _Another boring day in paradise…_


	6. Surprise, surprise

Woohoo! I'm in the mood to write a little so that's what I did! Lol. Hope you like it! It's a little dark but… this is what came out when my fingers moved so… sorry. Lol.

:Snuggles her Ria plushie:

We'll just have to see where the story takes us.

* * *

Chapter Six

Ria stared at the sky from her spot on the ground. It was clear and bright today, like it was everyday in the desert. The sun was beating down on them once again like an angry slave driver whipping his people.

_I am going to have the weirdest tan after this…_Ria thought to herself, her fingers gently flicking at the edges of her veil.

_This just bites. Not only am I stuck in the sandbox of the world but I'm stuck in it with a group of absolute haters. _Ria chuckled sardonically to herself, closing her eyes. _This is not what I expected when I dreamed of being here in this world. _

Sighing softly Ria adjusted her position against the fence. _I always used to dream about showing up here. About being able to meet Gaara and make a difference in his life, to somehow make him more… human, more... stable_

Ria opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of the sun leave her face. After blinking for a few moments Ria froze and stared up at the group of kids surrounding her. It was Yuu, Jiya, Hana, Tsubame, and Reiny. They stared down at her with an odd mixture of emotions on their faces.

"We heard you were interested in Sabaku-sama, Ria-nin," Jiya crossed his arms over his chest.

_Uh oh… this can't be good…_

"Yeah!" called Reiny, "wanna meet him eh?"

Ria's eyes moved to Hana and Tsubame. Tsubame was clutching Hana's arm, the older girl looking foreboding and distant.

Ria softened her speculative glare, feeling sorry for the stiff girl. _I can't believe they are doing this._

"Well, now is your chance nin-chan!" Yuu barked.

Ria gasped as Yuu reached down and seized her wrap, hauling her upright.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ria yelled, struggling against the boy. Jiya and Reiny quickly grabbed her as well and Ria spun around to see Hana's face before she knocked out.

"Ugh…" Ria groaned. She came-to slowly, feeling her feet dragging on the ground. She slowly became aware of the rough hands gripping her upper arms. Opening her eyes she saw the sand moving by under her as she was pulled forward.

_Where the hell are they taking me…? Ugh… damn my head hurts. _Ria's mind flashed back to Hana's implacable face. _I can't believe this…_

"Come on, we have to hurry up or we're gonna get caught!"

_Jiya… why's he whispering?_

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

_Opi's here too. Oh great, Double Trouble. _Ria managed to bite back her laugh as she imagined Jiya and Opi in a Double Mint commercial. _This is not the time for my daydreaming._

Ria lifted her eyes slowly, trying to see where she was. It was still daylight. Although they were obviously not in the children's daycare area anymore. How they managed that she had no clue. She'd never seen this area of the village before, not that she'd seen much. Since she had gotten there she'd been penned up like a fugitive. Herded here and there but not seeing much.

_How the hell did they get around Dyvka?_

"Where are you guys taking me?" Ria asked groggily. Her head was still swimming from the beating she'd taken. Her entire body ached. Apparently they hadn't stopped with the unconscious blow.

Both boys seemed to pause for a moment before continuing their momentum.

"Now now, c'mon boys… you can tell little old me…" Ria meandered, "We already know I'm no match against you."

"Shut up," Jiya snarled. His fingers gripped tightly on her arm making her whimper for a moment.

"Must be nice," Ria gasped, trying to clear the tears from her vision.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Opi asked.

"Don't listen to her!" Jiya snapped.

"Oh, I dunno. Being able to beat up a child must really be the thing around here nowadays."

Jiya gave her a rough shake, "Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else out of you. We are only giving you what you want."

"Oh yeah," Ria drawled sarcastically, "I really begged to be beaten on this afternoon. I guess I should have seen it coming!"

Jiya replied with a fist in her belly, "Shut UP!"

"Hey man. She's just a kid." Opi paused in his stride bringing the threesome to a stop.

"What the hell Opi! Let's get this done and get out of here." Jiya argued.

"You haven't even told me what's going on man!" Opi complained.

Jiya huffed in frustration, "We're teaching her a lesson."

"For what?" Ria snapped.

"Shut UP!" Both boys yelled at her.

_Ooo-k…_

"I know where you're coming from but, this is a bit extreme, don't you think?" Opi asked.

"Extreme or not this is what we are doing." Jiya said firmly.

"I don't think we should do it." Opi's hand slipped hesitantly from Ria's arm, releasing her.

"Opi!"

"No way, man… I can't do it."

Ria heard his retreating footsteps crunching in the sand.

"Opi!" Jiya swore softly and Ria breathed a slow breath of relief. _I have no idea what the plan was but I sure as hell am happy it's not going to happen._

Suddenly Jiya spun her around and punched her in the face. Ria gasped from the explosion of pain splintering over the side of her face. She'd just barely taken another breath when his fist connected again and she saw black again.


	7. Starlight

Hey there. Sorry it took so long! XP It's all Ria's fault, I swear!

Ria: What the? How the hell is it my fault?

Uh… you haven't… inspired… me?

Ria: -growl-

Alrighty then. Let's get on with it then eh? –Runs for it-

Ria: Get back here you bloody bugger! I'm gonna hang you in the closet by your toes!

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Ow…I hurt… I hurt LOT… _Ria gasped as she slowly became conscious once again. For a moment she just lay where she was, unmoving - just trying to take a breath without having to hiss in pain.

Ria slowly curled her fingers, feeling the fine sand slide between them. She could feel its gritty texture against her cheek. Opening her eyes to slits she saw a blurred gray and black picture.

Groaning she closed her eyes once again and huffed a breath in pain as she tried to change her position. Pain laced through her side, up her spine, and exploded in her head. Hissing in a breath Ria slowly pulled her arms back and braced her hands against the sand. Next, she slowly pulled her legs beneath her, bracing herself on her hands and knees.

_Shesh… I feel like I ran a marathon with a troop of gladiators beating on me the whole way. _

Slowly she pushed herself upright and sat on her legs. Opening her eyes Ria felt her head spin for a moment. Automatically her arm darted out and braced her to keep her from falling over into the sand again as her other hand lifted and touched the side of her head.

_They must have hit me harder than I thought…_

"Ugh…" Ria groaned, slowly blinking her eyes, letting them slowly but surely focus on her surroundings.

It was nighttime now. The sand glowed like blanket of phosphorous ghosts and the sky was like dark velvet with tiny diamonds sparkling from its folds.

"Damn… I don't think I've… ever seen so many stars…" Ria whispered in awe, her eyes inadvertently lifting the sky.

Swallowing slowly, Ria suddenly had to fight back a flood of tears. Covering her face with her hands she bowed over her lap and wept. It was an uncontrollable urge that her body automatically responded to.

_I can't believe I am just sitting here bawling like a baby… _Ria though rebelliously to herself as she cried. For some reason pictures of her brothers kept popping into her head at that moment – with their bright little smiles and sparkling, mischievous eyes.

"Little buggers," Ria whispered between her sobs, "I hate you… I hate you both…" but her words held no heat as she continued to see them playing in her mind. Over and over she saw them, like some bad rerun sitcom show she couldn't tear herself away from. She started rocking herself for a moment. Feeling the weight of her misery fully on her shoulders Ria struggled to fight it, to not break apart.

_So what? So what if I am in some weird strange land that I've absolutely ADORED for EVER! I don't care that everyone in this village HATES me and wants me to DIE a miserable death. Who cares that I've missed almost a week of school. Who cares that I might never…_Ria felt her body shake harder as her sobs became harsher and louder. She ignored it. _That… I might never… ever again… see my… family…or my friends…_

"I don't care!" Ria shouted, sitting up her eyes immediately darted to the sky. She shouted her fury at the stars. "I don't care! I don't care! I'm alive!" Ria's face crumpled a bit as she felt the knot tighten once again in her throat. "I'm…" she sobbed quietly to herself, "I'm alive…"

Sniffling to herself Ria stared down at her hands, which were blurry because of her tears, lying limply in her lap. Slowly she felt the episode pass, emotion seeming to leak out of her slowly into the sand.

_I need to think… _Ria thought slowly, trying to compose herself. _I'm alive now… but at this rate there is no guarantee that I will STAY alive. _Taking a deep breath Ria blinked her eyes to clear her vision, the image of her hands sharpening with each blink. _I need to find a way to keep the kids off of me. I need to keep this from happening again. _

Ria winced as she became acutely aware of her achingly bruised and battered body. Sighing, Ria lifted her eyes briefly to the sky. _First I have to get out of here though. I have to get back to the village before dawn… I don't think I'd last long in the sun._

Straightening up Ria lowered her eyes from the skyline and slowly started to take in a 360 around herself. In front of her was an entrance through the cliffs towards what looked like a lot more desert. As she slowly moved to her right her eyes slowly scaled over the rocks of the cliff face.

_No way can I climb that… I'll be happy if I can walk like a normal person and not a penguin._

As she turned to look from where she could have possibly come from she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone crouched in the sand staring at her silently.

Ria gasped, her eyes going wide, her throat ready to let out a scream when suddenly the person lurched forward and braced a hand over her mouth, smothering the sound before she could even create it.

"Please don't scream," came the soft male whisper, "I don't like it when people scream."

Ria stared at the person silhouetted in the darkness, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Are you going to scream?"

Ria slowly shook her head, her wide eyes still trained on the figure before her. The sardonic part of her brain which was still functioning correctly had her arms crossed and frowning at the situation, _this is SO a shoujo moment…now cue the moon…_

Right on cue the moon began to illuminate the pass more fully, illuminating her current companion.

"Gaara…" Ria whispered softly in awe as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

His aquamarine eyes showed surprise.

Inside, Ria's inner fangirl leapt to life, stars in her eyes as she stared out at Gaara. Real life, living and breathing, sitting right next to me, _justtouchedmeasecondago, _Gaara.

"How do you know my name?" He asked softly, sitting back in the sand.

Ria slowly digested the fact that she was about to have a conversation with one of her favorite animated characters of all time.

_He's just how I pictured he'd been in real life…_

His short red hair was ruffled gently by the nearly nonexistent wind, _can anybody say shoujo, please _her sardonic self added. His large aquamarine eyes stared at her solemnly. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, as if it craved to touch him.

Ria gasped again as she stared at him, her hands going to her mouth. _He doesn't have it… he hasn't branded the character on his forehead yet…_

"Oh. My. God." Ria breathed, hardly able to believe it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gaara asked quietly. He pulled his knees up and hugged them with his little boy arms.

_I am going to die from this… he's just too damned kawaii. _Her inner fangirl was already laid out, twitching in delight.

"You're Gaara." Ria stated, still dumbfounded.

"That's right. How do you know that?"

"Uh… the… uh… village… gossip?" she stuttered.

"Oh…" his eyes downcast as he laid his cheek against his knee. Ria nearly salivated. _I wanna draw him… just like this…so bad…_

He lifted his face again, his eyes meeting hers directly, "What were you doing earlier?"

Ria stared at him for a moment, struck stupid, "What?"

"Earlier. When your eyes were leaking and you started screaming."

Ria felt a horrid blush creep over her face, she attempted to smile, "You… uh… saw that… huh?"

He nodded solemnly.

Ria cleared her throat carefully, trying to find a way to explain without making him run for the hills.

_Hills? We are in the DESERT. Not the brightest crayon in the box today… _mumbled the sardonic one. _Oh, shut up! _Ria thought to it, viciously flattening the mental image.

"I was sad."

"What's sad?"

"It's when your heart hurts."

His eyes widened, "Like getting stabbed?"

Ria blinked for a moment, "Uh… no. It's a different kind of pain."

"What's pain?"

_Oh dear… _

"Um… it's hard to… explain…"

He seemed to muse over that for a second, his eyes once again going downcast.

"Why are you out here Gaara?" Ria asked softly.

"I like to come here. It's quiet here and no one comes here." He turned his face aside, "No one says anything here. No one screams here."

Ria swallowed slowly, doing her best not to tackle the young boy in a crushing hug. "I'm sorry."

He looked up to her again. "Why are you wearing a veil?"

Ria blinked and reached up, touching the fabric, "Oh! I completely forgot it was there." She rubbed the wet fabric between her fingers. "I have to wear it."

"Why?"

"Because I am considered a missing-nin child."

"Oh."

Once again there was a moment of silence as they both stared down at their prospective feet.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked suddenly

"I was brought here."

"Who brought you here?"

"Um… some of the other children…" Ria replied with a wince.

"Where are they?"

"I dunno. Back at the village I suppose."

"Oh."

Silence reigned once again.

"Could you… ah… tell me how to get back to the village?" Ria asked hesitantly.

Gaara lifted an arm and pointed behind him.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do you come here every night Gaara?"

He nodded slowly, watching her with luminous eyes.

"Can I see you tomorrow? If I can get away?"

He blinked for a moment before slowly smiling, "Really?"

Ria smiled slowly herself. "Yeah."

"Ok."

"Ok!"

They grinned at each other for a moment, each happy to be in each other's company for that brief moment.

Suddenly Gaara twisted in the sand, staring back towards the village. "I have to go."

Ria blinked, "Uh… ok."

The next moment he was gone, leaving Ria blinking in the sand by herself.

A few moments later Ria heard the crunch of hurried footsteps in the sand heading her way.

Ria watched to growing shadow quickly descend upon her, "Ria!"

Ria's heart leapt for a moment, _I've been found! _"Dyvka!"


	8. Sneaking out

Woohoo! I am actually pretty happy with this chapter. Hehe. I hope everyone likes it! Right Ria?

Ria: I can't believe you keep putting me through all this stuff. –She pouted-

Hehe. Adversity builds character.

Ria: Oh yeah, easy for you to say, sitting at your computer all comfortable and safe. –Why can't 'I' sit at 'my' computer and let 'you' do all the running and getting beat up and stuff?

Uh… cause you're the character?

Ria: Likely story.

Oh, get over it. You'll survive.

Ria: Yeah, so far at least.

Chapter Eight

Ria had to stay in bed for three days before Dyvka allowed her out of her bedroom. When Dyvka had scooped her out of the desert and taken her to a medic they had found that Ria's ribs were severely bruised and some tendons in her arms had be torn from being pulled. She also had a spattering of bruises over the length of her body, most of them localized around her chest and rib areas, a lot more speckling her face.

Currently Ria was sitting upright in her futon, staring at the soft plain white comforter on her lap. Dyvka was on the other side of her door in the living room speaking to another Jonin. They weren't aware that Ria was awake.

"I don't CARE Yuki. There is absolutely NO REASON why anybody should have gotten her out of that center and into the desert in the middle of the day!" Dyvka growled her voice low and menacing.

"We are looking into it Dyvka," replied, who she assumed was Yuki. He had a husky voice, nice and throaty.

"How the hell did Diera not see anything?" Dyvka muttered, obviously exasperated. Ria could hear her start pacing on the floor. "It doesn't make any sense Yuki. Not a whit of sense at all." She heard a loud sigh and the sound of the couch exhaling as Dyvka sat once again. "I don't like this. I don't like how this looks Yuki."

There was the sound of some fabric moving, "I know. I don't like it either."

"Yuki… if those kids…" Dyvka started hesitantly.

"Don't even say that!" Yuki interrupted with an appalled whisper. "How could those kids do this to a child? They are all around the same age!"

"I know but… still. I don't understand how none of the kids saw anything and neither did Diera but Ria was still taken from the premises and beaten black in blue before being tossed into the desert in the middle of the night. It had to have been done from the inside."

"…"

"I don't like how it is either Yuki, but we can't ignore the facts in hope of having innocent children." Dyvka replied tiredly.

There was silence in the room for a good long while. Ria sat in silence with her head bowed.

_Adults are so stupid…_Ria thought to herself. _Just because we are young doesn't mean that we can't inflict harm on other people. Plus, who cares that I am currently around the same age as them. Does that ever stop adults from attacking other adults just because they might be the same age? How dumb is that. _

Ria shifted her position and looked up towards the window. _If anything, it's MORE likely to happen because we are all around the same age range. When you are around the same age you are more likely to spend more time together. And of course, people are more likely to attack people they know rather than random strangers out of nowhere._

Ria licked her lips thoughtfully. _It's going to be dark soon. I hope Gaara isn't mad I haven't shown up yet. _Ria reached a hand up, thoughtfully tugging at a lock of her hair. _How can I get out of here without tipping off Dyvka? She's been here ever since the episode with the kids. _

Suddenly Ria froze, her eyes widening slowly. _Wait a second… why hasn't Dyvka just asked me what happened? _Ria's brow furrowed as she contemplated the dangerous thought. _It doesn't make sense. The first thing cops do is interrogate the victim, right? Why hasn't she asked me any questions?_

_Does she think I'm too young? No… she's always said how much older I seem to act than I look. Is it being covered up? _Ria felt a trickle of fear slip slowly down her spine. _What if she was ordered not to question me… or even worse, _Ria swallowed, _what if she covered it up herself. _

Once again Ria's tongue flicked over her lips uncertainly. _Am I safe here under her care? Should I run away? Where would I go? I could never survive in the desert by myself. _She started to anxiously nibble on her fingernails. _No one in this village would protect me. I think everyone secretly wants me to just disappear as if I never lived to begin with._

Ria swallowed, _If I die here… does that mean I die in my world too? Would my body just appear in my bedroom? Would it ever show up? _Ria felt her eyes fill with tears, her breath starting to come in short, panicked breaths. _Oh my god…_

Closing her eyes Ria shook her head and slapped her cheeks lightly. _Calm down, _she ordered herself, _panicking about every paranoid theory you come up with is not going to help at all. _Slowly she took a deep breath, concentrating on getting her heart to slow down.

_Alright… let's focus on one thing at a time. First, I need to see if I can sneak out to see Gaara tonight. Maybe he's heard something about it or knows a way I can get out of here to another village. _She dropped her hands into her lap and stared intently at the wall.

_How can I get out of here? Dyvka hasn't left the house in the last three days since I've been in bed. I don't know what she does when I'm sleeping but she is always in the living room or the kitchen when I'm awake. I think she's been having someone deliver food to the house. _

Ria rubbed her face with her hands as she attempted to strategize. _This is the first time I've ever heard someone actually come in and talk to Dyvka. As far as I know she's checked on me every couple of hours, which means she'll poke her head in soon. If I'm going to go I have to do it right after she checks on me. _

She ran her hands through her hair, sighing softly. _She's always in the other room though. Even if I wait for her to check on me and then try to sneak out the door, it's likely she'll be in the living room drinking tea or something. I could wait until she goes to bed, but she's a ninja. She's probably more likely to hear noises in the dead of the night and attack me than during the day. _

Ria slowly surveyed the room. In her current bedroom there was only one small window which was far too high for her to reach, even if she could slide through the slit in the wall. There were no windows in the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Lying back down Ria frowned at the domed roof.

_The only way out is through the door. How the hell am I going to do that with little miss vigilant just on the other side? _

Suddenly Ria heard the couch creak and soft footsteps heading towards her door. Closing her eyes Ria let her head tilt towards the wall away from the door and feigned sleep. A few seconds later she heard the soft whirr of the door sliding open partially. Ria forced herself to breath deeply and evenly, her heart racing in her chest.

She heard another set of soft padded footsteps move towards her room and pause as well.

"She's fine," came the soft male whisper, followed by an even softer smack, "C'mon…" he asked huskily.

Ria felt her face suddenly flame in embarrassment. _Yuki is Dyvka's lover! Oh. My. God!_

She heard the older woman sigh happily as the door slowly slid closed with a gentle thump. A moment later Ria was mortified to hear the sounds of the two kissing on the other side of her very thin paper door and the sounds of sliding fabric.

Ria clapped her hands silently to her face, absolutely embarrassed. After a few moments of making out, the couple seemed to slowly move away from her door towards Dyvka's bedroom - kissing and moaning along the way.

Ria sat up slowly, thoroughly mortified that she'd just heard her keeper being seduced. "Jay-sus…"

Then it hit her. Ria almost gasped, covering her mouth just in time to smother the noise.

_This is it! The perfect opportunity to sneak out! She just checked on me and she sure as hell isn't going to be listening out for anything right now! _Ria leant back and silently waved her hands and kicked her legs in a sitting dance of victory. _I SO love Yuki right now, _Ria cackled silently to herself as she pushed herself gingerly to her feet.

She was dressed in a light wrap, without her pants, for pajamas. So she quickly darted to the closet Dyvka had filled for her and pulled on a black pair of slacks, quickly and quietly securing them around her waist.

Bending down Ria wrinkled her nose in discomfort as her sore body voiced its outrage, as she snatched up her slippers and quickly slipped them onto her feet. Straightening, Ria pulled down her black head wrap and veil, securing it on her head carefully.

When she was dressed she tiptoed to the door and took a deep breath before slowly sliding the door open and poking her head out.

Down the hall Ria could see Dyvka's bedroom door slightly cracked open, her wrap crumpled on the floor near it. She strained her ears for a moment, but couldn't hear anything. _I'm sure they are still busy though…_

Slowly Ria slid the door open far enough to slip out and gently closed it. Stealing a glance down the hallway again Ria started to tiptoe backwards towards the living room. Ria kept her eyes trained on the doorway, her breath coming in short, fast spurts as adrenaline raced through her blood.

_Just a few more steps… then turn towards the door. _Ria's body slowly did as she instructed, moving backwards until she could no longer see Dyvka's door and pivoted on her foot towards the front door.

Swallowing Ria took a few long, silent steps and was just about to grasp the door handle when a though occurred to her. _What if they have someone watching the house? _

Ria curled her fingers and pulled her hand back hesitantly from the door handle. Biting her lip Ria turned around an tugged anxiously on a lock of her hair. _Would they go that far?_

Turning slightly Ria eyed the doorknob uncertainly. The sardonic part of herself appeared in her mind. _ I wouldn't bother trying to sneak out, _it replied, _I'm sure you're being far too paranoid._

A moment later her inner fangirl appeared beside the sardonic side, her eyes sparkling, hands clasped in front of her. _No, no! You're perfectly right! This is just SO like a horror movie. _Ria almost groaned at the thought. _Of COURSE we need to find another way to sneak out, how exciting is stealing away through front door?_

_Oh shut up both of you! _Ria silently snarled, pushing the two alter egos out of her head.

Taking a look around Ria crept into the kitchen looking for a back door. Walking across the kitchen she peeked out one of the windows, giving her a fine view of her neighbor's house. _Well, not exit through here… I wonder if there is a way out through the living room, or maybe the room next to mine. _

Ria turned and was halfway across the kitchen when her feet caught something and made her tumble to the floor. Ria pushed her upper body off the floor and stared at the kitchen entrance way, frozen and holding her breath as she expected to see the two Jonin burst in the kitchen.

After a few antagonizing moments Ria let out a slow breath and drew another in. Hanging her head she tried to calm her heart down. _Jeez. At this rate I'm gonna have a heart attack. _

Turning, Ria sat down and looked to see what her foot had caught on. The edge of the rug was bunched around her slipper. Sighing Ria reached forward and untangled the fabric from her slipper. Just as she was getting ready to lie it back down she noticed the crack in the floor.

_Is this what I think it is? _Gasping in delight Ria got to her feet and yanked back the rug, revealing the outline of a cellar door. _Woohoo! Thank you very much! _Ria managed to restrain from pounding her feet in excitement. Bending over she grasped the metal handle and pulled the entrance way open. Holding the door upright, Ria reached down and grasped the edge of the rug, holding it under the fingers of the hand holding up the door, so that when she closed the door the rug at least looked like it was still in place.

Climbing into the hole in the floor, Ria clutched the ladder with one hand and painstakingly moved a few steps down while holding the heavy door up and keeping the rug snug in her fingers. Twisting around awkwardly on the ladder Ria managed to hold the door open just about her finger's width and let go of the rug, poking the edges back outside of the opening before letting it drop back into place with a soft huff of air.

With the door closed, Ria was plunged into darkness. Panting lightly, Ria held onto the ladder trying to catch her breath and let her eyes get used to the dark. _Damn. I should have brought something to light my way. _Sighing softly Ria slowly extended one of her arms, stretching the sore muscles before doing the same with the other. _ Oh well. Too late now, no way am I going to go through that with this trap door again. _

After about a minute Ria slowly started to descend down the ladder. There wasn't an ounce of light in the tunnel. She only had her hands to go by. The ladder felt old and smooth, as if it was very old but well cared for.

It wasn't long before Ria was able to put her feet back onto solid ground.

_Man… this sneaking around bit is more exhausting than it looks like on tv. _Ria bent over for a moment, resting her hands on her knees. _Now I just have to get out of her without any light or idea of where I am. _

Moving along once again, Ria kept her arms spread out to feel for the walls. She kept her fingers just above the smooth stone of the wall on her right. Taking baby steps Ria moved along the tunnel slowly.

She had no idea how long she moved in utter darkness, winding her way through the tunnel away from the house, but eventually she came to a wall. Feeling her hands across the surface of the stone she eventually came across another ladder. The only problem was that it was well over her head and her fingers only barely brushed the bottom rung.

_Ok… now what? _Ria thought to herself. Crouching down she felt along the ground for something the stand on. Partway back down the tunnel she banged her fingers against a hard rock. "Ouch!" She hissed, shaking her hand. Reaching out again she slowly felt around the rock. It was about a foot tall and a foot wide. Surely it was big enough to give her a nice boost to the ladder.

Ria grunted as she attempted to lift the rock, but it was far too heavy for her little girl arms. Switching tactics Ria moved around the rock so she was facing the way towards the exit ladder and shoved at the rock. Slowly but surely she was able to flip it onto its' self.

By the time she heard the rock clink against the stone wall Ria was exhausted. She could feel the sweat streaking down her body under the wrap.

_Damn. If I don't hurry I won't get out of here before Dyvka finds out I'm gone. _

With that in mind, Ria got to her feet and tested the rock with her foot before stepping onto it completely. With the rock Ria was easily able to grasp the lower rung and even able to start wrapping her fingers around the next highest rung.

Painstakingly slow Ria was able to pull herself up, using the stone wall as leverage for her feet, onto the ladder fully. Once she was securely standing on the bottom rung, she took a moment to lean against the ladder and pant her exhaustion.

_By the time I get out of here I won't have the energy to get to the cliffs! _Ria thought tiredly. Straightening up again Ria started her ascent. _I don't really have a choice in the matter. I've come too far to turn back now._

This was a much longer ladder than the previous one. Ria didn't even know she'd reached the top until her head unexpectedly banged into the trap door above her.

"Ouch! Damn that hurt!"

Rubbing the top of her head, Ria hunched her back and took another step up and wrapped her arm around the top rung of the ladder. Reaching up she pushed at the trap door, forcing it slowly open.

Partially resting the door on her head, Ria blinked at the sudden light and focused on where she'd arrived. It looked like another room. It was dark, but much lighter than the tunnel she was currently in. She could see the twilight spots on the ground of the room and some storage boxes and baskets.

Feeling a bit safer about where she'd arrived Ria slowly pushed the door up and quickly wriggled herself out and onto the floor. Once she was fully out of the tunnel she closed the trap door and took a better look around the room.

It was definitely a storage room. There were a lot of supplies and it was another one of the rounded dome buildings that the sand village favored. There were many of those skinny slot windows all around the building, up high near the roof. The trap door was pointed towards the door.

Standing, Ria brushed herself off and moved to the door, pressing her ear against it. After a few minutes of silence Ria slowly pushed the door open and peeked out. She only saw sand.

Creeping out of the door, Ria peered around it and saw that the building was on the outskirts of the building, conveniently located near the cliffs where she'd been taken. It was a good ways away from Dyvka's home.

Ria closed the door softly and turned towards the cliffs, grinning under her veil. _Finally! _

Darting out under the twilight sky, Ria ran across the sand towards the cliffs, eager to reach her destination.


	9. We meet again

Woohoo! We've returned! Sorry it took so long! –Sweat drop– I am in the process of moving at the moment. I have twelve days! –Whimper–

Now on with the show!

Ahem… just as a side note… or rather a warning… there is a bit a swearing in this chapter. Just so's ya know. –Nod, nod.­–

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ria moved stealthy across the sand, trying to keep her body crouched close to the ground like she'd see the ninja's do in those kung fu movies she'd watched all the time.

_Duh… dun..… duh.. dun..… duh dun… duh dun… duh dun dun DUN! _Inwardly Ria suppressed a giggle, a wide grin spreading over her face. _Jaws always had the best suspense music, _Ria thought to herself with a snicker.

Glancing back over her shoulder Ria took a quick peek back towards the village, which was quickly withering down to a speck in the distance. Looking forward again, her eyes scaled the cliff face. Its dark, wicked rocks seemed to taunt her from a distance. _Freaky rocks… _Ria thought darkly to herself, suppressing a shudder.

While periodically glancing backwards, Ria slowly straightened from her crouched run as the village completely disappeared behind sand dunes. Once the village was out of sight, Ria let out a slow breath and slowed to a walk.

Looking around, Ria scanned the area for any sign of Gaara. _I hope he's here… I feel so bad that I couldn't come until now…_

Wringing her hands together Ria scanned the rocks with more fever. _Oh my god. What am I going to do if he didn't come? I can't go back. They would know and probably take the excuse to kill me. _

Pausing, Ria spun in place, searching the sands behind her.

"Gaara… where are you?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly a rough wind nearly toppled her face first into the sand. Stumbling forward Ria gasped and clasped her arms across herself in a hug. "Damn its cold!"

Shivering, Ria quickly made her way towards the rocks, searching for any type of shelter until she figured things out.

After wandering the length of the cliffs a few times Ria finally gave up her search and huddled against the forbidding rocks, pulling her legs against her chest. Laying her head against her knees Ria closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Biting her lip harshly she tried her best to keep from crying. The weight of depression threatened to crush her shoulders and grind her into the sand.

_What the hell am I going to do? What options do I have? _Slowly she took a deep breath and pressed her hands against the sides of her face. _Think, Ria. Think. How far was the closest village to the sand village? I wasn't Konoha. Water maybe? Or was it the Sound village? _Ria grimaced. _I doubt the sound village would offer me much in the way of safety. Actually… I think the sand is basically isolated from everything else… _

Sighing Ria began to tap her forehead against her knees, trying to come up with an idea, any idea, that might help her out of her predicament.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Holy hell!" Ria screamed, rearing back against the rock, smacking her head. "Ow! Damn it!"

With tears forming in her eyes from pain, Ria rubbed the back of her head and looked at her vistor.

"Hana."

The older girl was crouched in the sand, completely clothed in black. Her black hair whipped around in the wind and her piercing red and orange eyes stood out starkly against her pale face, the pale sand, and the moonlight.

_She looks like one of those scary beautiful vampires you see in all those mangas you read, _muttered her inner fan girl with awe, eyes wide and starry.

_If you say so, _replied the sardonic one, crossing arms over her chest and glaring. _Just looks like a prissy little child beater to me._

Ria made a face and flicked at the two mentally. "What are you doing out here so late and all alone Hana?"

The girl was quiet for awhile, her eerie eyes trained on Ria's, which was the only part of her face visible since she was still wearing the veil.

"They are looking for you." She replied simply.

_Crap! I thought I'd have more time. _Ria nibbled nervously on her lip. _That tunnel took a lot longer than I thought._

_Well DUH! _Her sardonic one snapped. Puffing back into existence. _It was LIGHT when you went down and DARK when you came up, stupid. _

_Oh go AWAY you pesky little… thing! _Ria snapped, mentally squishing the imaginary creature to a pulp.

"What does that have to do with you?" Ria asked, trying to seem cool and in control.

"Everyone is looking."

"…"

"I knew you'd be here." Hana continued.

"And how did you know that?"

"Gaara."

Ria frowned. _Am I THAT predictable? _"What do they know?"

The girl seemed to contemplate the question a moment before sitting on the ground. "They think you were kidnapped again." She replied quietly.

"Oh yes." Ria drawled, "Let's not forget about that lovely day."

Hana frowned for a moment before looking away. "I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you," Ria snapped immediately, "Why should I?"

"…"

"I knew you for what? Twenty minutes? Then you flat out ostracized me and then participated in my abduction and beating!"

The girl's face snapped up, eyes flashing. "I never hit you! Not once!"

"You let them do it to me!" Ria screamed, tears slipping suddenly from her eyes. Pressing her hands to her face Ria tried to suppress the emotion that was tightening in her throat. _I don't think I've ever cried as much in my life as I have here._

Dimly, Ria heard the shuffling of sand as Hana moved closer. Ria jerked away, snapping her face up again as Hana's hands clasped on her shoulders. "Don't touch me!"

Ria froze in place as she saw the girl's tormented face. There were dark bags under her eyes and they were also slightly swollen and red. She already had tears streaking down her face, her chin trembling. "I'm… so… sorry…" Hana sobbed, her body shaking, hands hovering over Ria's shoulders.

When Hana's head hung in abject despair, Ria's resentment crumbled away. Sobbing herself Ria threw her arms around the other girl.

For a long time they sat there, huddled in the sand, crying their eyes out. After a while Ria pulled back and tried to wipe her face clean with her sleeves, Hana mirroring her motions.

"I promise… I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm so sorry Ria-chan."

Not knowing how to respond, Ria just nodded.

"We should go back Ria-chan." Hana stated, moving to get to her feet.

Reaching out Ria grabbed the older girl's wrist. "I can't go back Hana."

The girl looked about ready to cry again, "I promise… I won't…"

"It's not that Hana… uh… chan." Ria replied, stumbling for a moment over the chan. "I can't trust anyone here right now."

The older girl frowned and opened her mouth to argue. Ria shook her head slowly. "You KNOW the villagers just want me to be strung up for the vultures."

Settling back onto the sand, Hana frowned as Ria's situation seemed to dawn on her.

"But… Dyvka-sensei-" Hana began.

"I can't trust Dyvka anymore." Ria interrupted.

Hana's face twisted in confusion. "Why not?"

"She never ONCE asked me what happened to me. I think…" Ria paused and licked her lips uncertainly, "I think she wants me dead too."

"EXCUSE ME?" boomed a loud voice.

Gasping, both girls leapt to their feet, staring at the sudden appearance of the very angry Jonin.

"Dyvka-sama!" Ria stuttered, stumbling back a step in surprise.

The furious Jonin leapt forward and harshly gripped Ria by the shoulders, giving her a bit of a shake. "Why on EARTH would you think that _I _would want you DEAD?"

Ria felt the fighter rise up inside her. For one surging moment, she was fearless.

"Because you never ONCE asked me ANYTHING about what happened to me!" Ria screamed in retaliation. "How is it I was taken so EASILY from the center, huh Dyvka? How is it that it could happen RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE?"

Dyvka furiously shook Ria like a rag doll. "You STUPID, STUPID GIRL! BAKA! We don't interrogate CHILDREN unless they have been involved in a TRAUMATIC SEXUAL occurrence for at LEAST a WEEK so that we don't SCAR any young minds more than they already ARE!" Another shake. "It's fucking PROCEDURE you little TWIT!"

Shocked Ria stared at her for a moment. "But…" she started weakly.

"But NOTHING!" Dyvka roared. "I have never ONCE, EVER, given you any reason to distrust me little girl! I've done nothing BUT support you since you arrived here out of the damned SKY! Like a friggin' wind sprite!"

"But you always say how much older I seem! Why would that procedure apply to me? Especially in private!" Ria demanded, still unwilling to trust the woman again.

Dyvka sighed with exasperation, the anger seeming to seep out of her. Crouching down the Jonin stared her directly in the eyes. "In the end, no matter how grown up you may seem, talk, act, or seem you are still a child, a youngling to be protected and cherished."

Her hands moved from Ria's shoulders to cup her face. "Ria-chan… I know you're grown up inside that head of yours… but that doesn't mean I can risk pressing you in that kind of state. I didn't ask you any questions to PROTECT you, not to hurt you."

Looking down Ria stared at the sand swirling around her slippers.

Looking up again, Ria met Dyvka's eyes sullenly. "Its hard to trust people that want me dead."

"Oh honey." Dyvka pulled Ria into her arms. "I don't want you dead. I just want to know who you are and protect you."

Reluctantly Ria returned the hug, letting the woman lift her deftly into the air. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright." Dvyka turned and headed back towards the village, "as long as you're safe. Come one Hana, its time to go home."

Slowly the three turned towards the village and left the windy pass. Ria watched the forbidding rocks until they disappeared behind a furious wave of sand.

* * *

Bwa ha ha ha haha!!! I GOT ya didn't I!! -Cackles-

Actually she was supposed to see Gaara in this chapter, but I started writing and when the meeting came up my fingers just wrote Hana instead of Gaara. Once I saw my sentence the whole picture changed for me. Hehe. I had a huge grin when I wrote that first paragraph. Then I got emotional for awhile. -Sniff- I hope the emotion got through! If it didn't, I'm sorry I'll try harder next time! XD


	10. The Talk

I actually reread my story and I was inspired for some reason when Hana appeared in the sand that I drew her! Lol.

Ria: You are so weird…

:Cackles:

Ria :shudders:

* * *

Chapter TEN

(dun dun DUN!)

Ria stepped out of her bedroom and into the living room, where she spotted Dyvka sitting on the couch next to a gorgeous man. Freezing for a moment she stared, unaware her mouth was hanging open.

Immediately her inner fan girl surged to the surface, eyes aglow and hands clasped before her. _OH MY GOD. Get a load of the eye candy here! _

Her sardonic side of course also appeared with a grin. _I must say the man is lovely. Black hair that's just a tad tousled, dark blue, playful eyes, with a charming roguish grin to top it all off. Mm hmm… I could eat him._

The adults turned to look at her, Dyvka attempting to smother a grin and the man candy standing to walk over to her.

Ria's inner fan girl melted to mush as the beautiful Adonis stood up, towering over her and bathed in the sunlight.

_I can already hear the chorus… _muttered the sardonic one, seemingly ignoring the tad of drool coming out of her own mouth.

Ria's eyes widened as the very sexy man knelt in front of her, the movement giving her a faint whiff forest and smoke. Her inner fan girl had a spasm.

"Well hey there," he said, his lovely throaty voice thrumming through her pleasantly.

Ria opened her mouth a bit in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Apparently her vocal cords were also enthralled by the masculine man before her.

His seductive mouth quirked a bit before a warm hand settled on her shoulder, sending a shower of sparks down her spine.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Ria-chan. Dyvka-chan has told me a lot about you." He continued with a blazing smile.

Ria slowly grinned in return, her brain finally starting to function again. "It's very nice to meet you too…" she glanced coyly towards Dyvka, "Yuki-sama."

_Its pure pleasure to see a man that handsome blush to his toes, _Ria thought smugly to herself. She also noticed that Dyvka had also turned a peculiar shade of maroon.

"My goodness its getting warm," Ria remarked flamboyantly, waving a hand to illustrate her point, "Must be the _steamiest _place in the sand village. I think I'm going to have to get myself a drink of water." Sauntering away from the adults Ria grinned to herself. _You could cook eggs off those blushes. _

Her sardonic self was grinning unmercifully; _I think we are going to get along just fine. _

In the kitchen, Ria made as much noise as possible getting a glass and pouring herself a glass of water.

Walking back into the room Ria made a show of taking a large gulp. "Ahhh! How refreshing after such a _hot night,_" Ria added, being sure to add extra emphasis on the "hot night".

Dyvka apparently couldn't take it anymore and burst into wild laughter. She reared back on the couch hugging her stomach as her husky laugh filled the house.

Yuki slowly stood up from his position on the floor, a blush still gracing his cheeks. "Well. I must say Dyvka…"

"Hmm?" Dyvka inquired trying to calm herself between softer chuckles.

"She is exactly as you said she was." Yuki finished, placing his hands on his narrow hips.

Dyvka laughed a bit more before she finally managed to quiet down a little bit, but she couldn't keep the grin from her face, "Oh yes, and so much more too!"

Ria grinned at that and walked the rest of the way into the living room and hopped up into a chair while Yuki resumed his place beside the laughter flushed Dyvka.

"So how are you feeling Ria-chan?" Yuki inquired, his brows lifting in neat little arcs.

"I feel fine, thank you." Ria stretched a little, careful not to spill the remaining water in the glass, "A little sore, but I suppose that will just have to pass with time."

He nodded solemnly and sat back, casually draping his arm behind the couch around Dyvka.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dyvka asked retrieving her tea cup from the table, "It has been a very… busy few days for you."

Ria nodded, sipping again at the water, "I'm fine. I can go back to the center now."

Both adults just stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and surprised.

"Excuse me?" Dyvka started.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?" Yuki began at the same time.

Ria lifted a brow at them and set her water glass on the table. "I can't let them know I am afraid of what they can do. If I run away they are just going to find other ways to torment me. I'd rather just face them head on and fight on my own terms."

Her inner fan girl was trembling with tears in her eyes, _I'm so proud of you right now. You're fitting right into a dramatic shojo scene absolutely effortlessly._

Ria mentally rolled her eyes at herself. _Jeez…_

"But, Ria-chan. It's far too early to be going back anyways. Plus, what have you got to prove to a group of children." Dyvka retorted, watching her with slit eyes.

Ria closed her eyes and waved a hand at her dramatically, "After what happened they won't be able to do it again." Suddenly Ria flinched, _Oh shit!_

Dyvka's mouth turned into a hard line as she set the cup on the table, her eyes hard and implacable. "So it was the children afterall."

Yuki was also frowning, his face hard and unyielding.

"Listen, this is my fight. Stay out of it." Ria said softly, keep an edge of steel in her voice.

"This is over your head Ria-chan. This type of thing has to be nipped in the bud," Dyvka said coldly, snapping her fingers decisively.

"So what happens then huh? You're going to torture all of those kids just because they made a mistake?" Ria demanded, feeling herself getting furious.

Dyvka crossed her arms over her chest, "If that's what it takes."

"No. I don't want that." Ria said firmly. "You need to let me handle this my own way."

"No I don't. In the end this is all for the good of the village too. If those kids can pull something like this for NO reason, then what good can come of them staying on this destructive path?" Dyvka argued.

Ria frowned, "They didn't do it for nothing."

It was Dyvka's turn to frown.

"What do you mean Ria-chan?" Yuki asked.

Ria sighed, "I mean they did it because they were afraid."

"Afraid of what? A five year old child?" Dyvka yelled.

"They were afraid because I wanted to get to know Gaara." Ria stated softly, knowing that Jonin's reaction was not going to be good.

"Ga…" Dyvka choked as her eyes widened, understanding dawning in them.

Yuki also seemed shocked but also understanding, "They were trying to protect the village…"

Ria stared down at her hands in her lap for a moment. "I was thinking about it all last night when Dyvka brought me home. It didn't make sense. I mean, I had only known them for a few short days and they didn't start to get distant until AFTER I had talked to Hana-chan and Tsubame-chan." Ria looked up for a moment, content in her own decision. "They only did what they thought they had to… what they were raised to think."

Dyvka's eyes snapped back to life, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said." Ria replied quietly.

"Now listen here Ria-chan," Yuki started, leaning forward a bit, his eyes serious and penetrating, "Don't start preaching about something you know nothing about."

"I know plenty." _I know everything about Gaara, but I can't tell you that._

"That's why you were at the cliffs…" Dyvka said softly, her eyes almost sad, "for the Sabaku child."

"His name is Gaara." Ria said with a bit of heat. _Why don't these people get it? Why don't they see what they are doing? They are molding him to be exactly what they are afraid of him being._

Dyvka leant forward, pointing a finger at her angrily, "You will not speak of him so familiarly! Do you hear me!" she scolded, there was another flush over her cheeks except this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

Ria softened her gaze and held her hands out to her in supplication, "Why are you acting like this Dyvka? He's only a child himself-"

"Stop it!" Dyvka screamed, leaping to her feet, "Stop it right now! Don't ever say such things again!" She reached out and roughly grabbed Ria by the arm, yanking her out of the chair and giving her a shake.

Ria gasped in pain as her still sensitive bruises awakened to life.

Yuki leapt to his feet and grabbed Dyvka's wrists, "Aijin…" he murmered to Dyvka softly.

Slowly Dyvka released Ria and stepped back a bit seemingly trying to control herself.

_I dunno what the hell that meant but I sure as hell wanna know! _Ria thought, amazed that the single word had calmed Dyvka down so quickly.

Yuki turned towards Ria, trying to smile, "Ria-chan, why don't you go lie down for awhile. I'm sure this conversation must have tired you." He pushed her gently towards the door, "Rest."

Ria sighed but obeyed, taking herself towards the door. Sliding the door open she glanced back over her shoulder, seeing Yuki trying to soothe Dyvka with soft whispers. _Surely she won't prevail too long against him with that sexy voice going on. _Stepping into the room Ria faced forward and closed the door behind her with a soft snap. _I'm going to do my damnedest to try to bring these people around. I have to, if only for Gaara._

Ria moved towards her futon and slowly settled herself onto it again. Her eyes were beginning to droop when a thought occurred to her; _maybe that's why I was brought here…?_

* * *

Sorry, I know it's not that long. XP I just don't wanna leave you guys hanging with nothing while I try to get this move over and done with.

Ria: Well at least I didn't get beat up again. Though I did get manhandled a bit. :Glares:

Eh… hehe…

Until next time! Kobanwa!


	11. Return to Neverland

I am soooo sorry!

:Bows: Please accept my humble apologizes for my absence.

Ria:Picks off some cobwebs: Well its about time damn it!

:Lifts a brow: I wasn't talking to you.

Ria: …..

Well, it took forever but I finally moved and am pretty situated at my new job. XD

This isn't much but I thought it would be better than nothing!

I hope you enjoy…

My few little measly paragraphs…

Ria: ….

* * *

Chapter Eleven

(Sortive)

Ria took a deep breath and nodded to Dyvka before marching into the school. It was her first day back since the kids had abducted and beaten her black and blue.

_I wonder what they are going to do when they see me…_

As Ria passed through the house and stepped onto the back patio she shielded her eyes for a moment against the sudden glare of the sun. Once the white dots had left her vision she focused on the scene before her.

Time seemed to be frozen.

Diera was sitting on the picnic bench as usual with the babies, only this time she was staring openly with her jaw hanging a bit. Jiya and Opi were locked in mid-wrestle, legs and arms twisted painfully around each other, yet both boys' eyes were locked on her. Yuu was crouched near the fence next to Tsubame with a dumb look on his face. Tsubame looked equally shocked and on the verge of tears at her appearance.

It didn't seem that any of the other children had arrived yet. Squaring her shoulders Ria took a deep breath and tried to calm her heartbeat.

_Its alright. Everything is going to be perfectly fine. Just take a deep breath and walk out there. Just like it never happened._

"Well are you going out or not" Inquired a soft husky voice behind her, "I can't get out with you standing there."

Turning Ria was shocked to come face to face with, of all people, Gaara.

"G-gaara!" Ria stuttered, trying to contain her unraveling senses.

His soft mouth frowned faintly as his aqua eyes bored into her, "Do I know you?"

Ria froze for a moment, shocked. Her inner fangirl just keeled over in embarrassment with a loud flop.

"Uh…"

"…"

"You don't remember me?"

"If I did we wouldn't be having this talk."

"Uh…"

"…"

Ria swallowed nervously, not noticing that his eyes watched the motion of her throat, his frown deepening. "I was at the cliffs. Quite a few nights ago…"

He stared at her for a moment, his features emotionless. "Oh. The one with the wet face, I remember now."

Once again her inner fangirl flopped over, dead.

"Uh… yeah…" she cleared her throat again, "That was me."

"…"

Ria let out a nervous squeak of a laugh.

"Can you move now?"

"Oh! Yeah! I can move!" Ria leapt to the side giving Gaara ample room to move through the doorway outside, which he did without another word.

Slapping her hands to her face Ria groaned softly. "Aw man… talk about embarrassing…"

"Yeah, I'd say."

Looking up Ria was taken back to see Hana standing just inside the house, her arms crossed over her chest.

"After all the work I did for you, you managed to screw it all up in a measly ninety seconds."

"Huh?"

Hana lifted a brow and stepped through the doorway, setting a hand on Ria's shoulder, making her jump.

"How else do you think the Kazekage's son suddenly started staying here with the rest of us lowly folks?" Hana asked inquisitively, tilting her head sarcastically.

Ria mouth moved but no words seemed to come out.

Grinning, Hana patted the very shocked and happy Ria, "Lets just say it's a welcome home present."

Ria smiled slowly, "Welcome home, huh?" Unconsciously a halfhearted smile quirked the edge of her mouth, "So be it."

Hana frowned, her forehead creasing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ria grinned lightly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Hana laughed and smacked Ria heartily on the back, nearly toppling her over, "Like I said," Hana stated, laughing as they walked towards Tsubame who was running towards them full force with arms stretched wide, "not like any five year-old _I've _ever known!

* * *

I know, I know! So sorry! I'll have more soon, I promise!

:Bows over and over:

Ria: You keep doing that and you're gonna break your back!

Its penance:Screams: Ow!

Ria:Grins: See… told ya so…


	12. Return to Neverland Part Two

Chapter Eleven

(Continued)

Hey there! Sorry it took so long! XD

Ria: ….

Ahem… well then lets just get started, shall we?

Ria grinned and held her arms out letting Tsubame plow straight into her with a ferocious hug.

"Ria-chan!" Tsubame started with her adorable little voice, "I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so" Ria lifted a brow as the young girl continued, "so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry!"

Ria stared at her for a moment feeling that innate breeze swish through like it always did during awkward silences.

_Huh… I can't believe it actually happens here…_Ria thought, momentarily distracted.

In the moment of silence Tsubame seemed to jump to conclusions all on her own and she burst out crying; tilting her head back and wailing to the sky.

"Can't…. you… for… give… me Ria…. chan?" Tsubame wailed between sobs.

Ria's eyes widened as she glanced up towards Hana, who seemed to be covering a grin behind her hand. _My, my but this girl does have lungs!_

"It's fine! It's fine, really Tsubame-chan!" She quickly stroked the younger girl's hair in an attempt to soothe her.

Slowly the girl quieted down, her sobs evolving to hiccups. Her small hands lifted to wipe at the tears at her eyes. With one eye open and the other closed as she wiped at it Tsubame sniffled and looked to her, "Really?"

_OH. MY. GOD. She's just too… Ack! _Unable to help herself Ria hugged the girl and spun her around, "You are just TOO Kawaii!"

After the initial surprise wore off Tsubame wrapped her arms around Ria's neck and then Ria's ear was flooded with innocent giggles.

Apparently unable to bear it anymore herself Hana pounced on them both, lifting them both up and spinning around as well.

Ria laughed, her heart beating soundly with happiness of finally having made some type of niche in her new world.

All at once their spinning motions started to get lopsided and the three girls let out an unanimous squeal as they dropped onto the sand.

Sprawled together in a pile of limbs all three girls once again started giggling, their arms hugging each other as they enjoyed their camaraderie.

Finally they untangled themselves from one another and sat in a loose circle.

"So, what's been going on while I've been gone?" Ria asked, absently rubbing at her now protesting bruises and muscles.

Hana leaned back on her hands, smiling towards her. "Not much really, the usual day to day stuff."

Tsubame grinned towards Hana before turning her eyes onto Ria, "There WAS some excitement here yesterday."

"Oh?" Ria asked, her brows lifting inquiringly.

"Yup."

"Tsubame-chan!" Hana protested, her face bright red.

Noticing Hana's dark complexion she grinned to Tsubame, "Now you have to tell me what happened. Let me guess though, it has something to do with Thomas?"

Tsubame nodded enthusiastically.

"What about me?"

Twisting around Ria glanced up to the boy towering over her, "Oh something about yesterday." She replied, shading her eyes.

She was delighted to see his face too turn a lovely shade of red.

"Now, now Thomas, don't tell me you hid under the table again." Ria asked dryly.

"W-what!? I'd never do that!" Thomas protested his eyes darting towards Hana, who was staring at the ground.

"Och." Ria clucked, turning around again to give Tsubame her attention. "What happened?"

"Hana and Thomas kissed, but this time it was mutual." She gushed.

"Ooh. Budding romance, eh Hana?"

The older girl pressed her hands against her cheeks, "Oh hush Ria-chan," she whispered her eyes momentarily darting to Thomas before back down into the sand.

Ria smiled, _young love… How awesome is that?_

They spent the rest of the morning chatting in a circle, Thomas having joined them shortly afterward sitting and next to Hana of course.

When it came time for lunch time Ria was all caught up on the latest gossip. None of it, peculiarly enough, had to do with her abduction. Apparently it was a taboo subject.

At lunchtime Ria sat on the bench next to Tsubame when another person squeezed in between her and the edge of the table.

"Could you scoot over a little bit?"

Ria automatically moved over to give the other person some room, "there you go" she said, turning to smile.

Gaara smiled a bit, his eyes soft and thankful in the close proximity, "Thank you." His tiny adorable voice made her heart quiver.

"How do you like it here Gaara?" Ria asked, instantly wanting to establish some type of relationship with him.

He shrugged, staring at the table. "It's alright." His eyes darted up again a moment later and scanned the table before again settling on the surface.

"Do any of the kids play with you?" Ria asked, instantly regretful of her question.

He seemed to shrink a little into himself.

"…"

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama… I didn't mean to ask that…"

"…"

"Uh… Do you want to play a game with us later?"

He glanced at her briefly, his small hand lifting to pick at the table while they waited. "What kind of game?"

"Uh…" _Damn it… _Ria scolded herself mentally. _ I should have come up with one before I opened my darned mouth! _Her inner fangirl even had the audacity to kick her mental self. _Hey! What was that for! _Her inner fangirl sauntered away, _For being so stupid._

"Uh… with… the… uh… ball…?"

"…"

"Like… ah…. Catch? Maybe?"

"… Ok…"

Ria grinned clapping her hands together happily, "Really?"

He glanced at her briefly, she could see him almost start to smile, "Yeah. Ok."

Ria felt the anticipation bubbling inside her. _Yes! This is SO AWESOME!_

Ria started to eat her meal with the others, it seemed like some odd version of mac and cheese but more soup like, when something odd started to happen.

She was partway through her odd lunch when she noticed a brownie hover near her bowl before being set down. Looking up she met Opi's eyes across the table as he pulled his hand back slowly.

Giving his a quizzical look she glanced down at the sweet being offered. She had just opened her mouth to ask what it was for when another desert settled before her bowl, this time some type of sweet roll.

One by one every person there, excepting the twins and Gaara, but including the teacher, put some type of desert before her.

Ria stared at the growing pile of snacks with a slack jaw. Shocked and touched.

When they had finished Ria stared dumbfounded at the snacks a few extra heartbeats before slowly lifting her gaze.

The area was completely silent as she slowly met each and every one of their eyes directly. Before she'd even finished looking at everyone she felt tears spill from her eyes and silently tread down her cheeks.

Overtaken with emotion Ria gently settled her hand over a pile of the snacks, "Thank you," she whispered quietly, her heart flooding with forgiveness.

Slowly the children resumed their lunches, respectfully ignoring Ria soft sniffles.

Once lunch was cleaned up and the snacks were carefully stowed away to take home later Ria, Hana, Tsubame, Thomas, Gaara, Opi, and Jiya gathered in a vacant corner of the yard to play some type of catch game with a large, light blue ball they had found.

"What are we going to play?" Ria asked.

"How about we just stand in a circle and throw the ball around?" Tsubame prompted.

"Or we can play dodge ball!" Jiya added.

"With one ball?" Opi asked, smacking the other boy playfully across the back of the head. Jiya retaliated with his own smack until the group moved over a few feet to let them wrestle it out.

"We can play King's Treasure." Hana stated.

"King's Treasure? What's that?" Ria asked as she stepped over one of the boys rolling on the ground.

"Well," Hana explained, "One person holds the ball, the king, and throws it into the air and yells out a number and the person in the crowd, who are the subjects, catches it has to get back to the fence without anyone catching them to get the points and then be king themselves."

"So… the point is the be the king?"

Hana nodded and shrugged, "pretty much."

Ria shrugged herself and looked around before fastening her eyes on Gaara, "sound good everyone?"

Everyone voiced their approval in their own way, Gaara acknowledging his consent with an eager nod and shy smile. It melted her heart.

It was a rowdy game that eventually got everyone involved, leaving only the twins and the teacher to watch as they took over the yard.

Both times Ria had managed to catch the ball she'd been promptly trampled by the rampaging kids. She hadn't even been able to turn and see the fence much less reach it.

Gaara had managed to catch the ball three times and make it to the fence every time. Soon he was laughing just as happily as the rest of them and Ria was heartened that the group had taken Gaara into their wings.

Hana only caught the ball once and Thomas tackled her, stealing the chance to touch her in public. Both Hana and Thomas had been blushing for the rest of the day and equally unable to keep their eyes off one another. _Puberty must come early around here, _Ria had thought with a grin.

Tsubame didn't seem to want to catch the ball at all. Every time it sailed in her direction she screamed and ran the other way. It was really very comical.

Once Jiya and Opi had managed to stop wrestling and join the game they were on each other every moment trying to out do one another. Four times during the afternoon they had to run around them as they wrestled on the ground.

Kaoru had an uncanny ability to catch the ball and speed her way to the fence. She was king most of the afternoon.

Every one else managed to just run around like a pack of raging, wild children screaming and laughing as they each tried to trample the other.

It was a great first day back and by the time Dyvka had arrived to pick her up she had to be torn away from the game to be taken back. She was asleep before they ever made it back.


	13. The Cliffs

Woo hoo! I've managed to put out another chapter! Yay!

I've been thinking about summing up this story in the next few chapters and letting it end. . I just don't know where to go with it between now and how I want it to end! I'd say it would be done around chapter 15 or 20 at the most. I think maybe I've dragged it on a little too long! XD

Please enjoy the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Ria grinned towards her friends as she clasped her hands behind her back, nervously twining her fingers together. She slowly turned back around as she kept walking forward, staring at her feet as she bit her lower lip.

_I'm so nervous!_

She paused as she came to her destination. She took a slow breath, dimly hearing the sounds of the playground behind her. _Breathe… exhale…_

Slowly she moved her eyes upward, seeing black shoes hanging over the ground, attached to legs not quite long enough to touch the ground yet. Next in her line of sight came the pants that were made of a soft looking silk type fabric and black as well. The shirt came as low as mid-thigh and it was slit on the sides, also black. Her eyes followed each fabric covered button until she came to the top where embroidery encircled a soft looking white neck.

"Uh…" She swallowed softly acutely aware of her nervousness and the rampant beating of her heart.

_Badump badump badump badump badump badump badump badump badump._

"Uh… Gaara-sama…" Her tongue slid out, moistening her lips.

"…"

"I was wondering…"

"…"

Her eyes continued to lift, trailing slowly over his jaw line which was still juvenile but she knew would later be defined and strong.

"Uh… tonight… um…"

"…"

"Would you… uh…"

"…"

His mouth was pale and she could see the creases in his lips. _He's not drinking enough water…_

"At the cliffs… uh… I was thinking… maybe… possibly…"

"…"

His skin was perfect, smooth and porcelain. _He has an adorable nose. _Her inner fan girl was nodding reverently in agreement.

"Would you… ah… meet me…"

Suddenly she was trapped by his eyes, encased within the aquamarine depths, incapable of escape.

"There?" she gasped; feeling as if meeting his gaze had somehow allowed him to pull the breath straight from her chest.

"…"

The din of the playground was gone now. She could only hear her rapid heartbeat, drumming to a tune she could hardly keep up with.

"…"

She could hear herself panting and struggled to compose herself. _My god, I'm supposed to be acting like I am five! Not some pubescent obsessed slut!_

"When?"

The single word reverberated through her, sending chills and sparks of excitement at the same time.

"Tonight…?"

"When?"

"Um… after dinner?"

"…"

She swallowed again.

"Alright."

Her heart nearly stopped. Slowly a smile slid over her face and she grinned, feeling happiness exuding through her. "That's wonderful."

When she opened her eyes again she saw a funny look on Gaara's face.

"What is it?"

He pointed to the side of her face, "I've just… never seen it before…"

"Seen… what?" She turned her head and leapt back, shocked to see flowers hovering in the air. Of course they surrounded her so she just leapt into another set. "Ack!" she yelled as flowers seemed to converge on her. In her attempt to escape she tripped over her own pant leg and tumbled to the sand. With the shoujo moment assuredly past the flowers decided it was time to come down and they all fell on top of her with a whoosh.

Putting her arms back she pushed herself up making several buds fall from her face and hair into her lap. Blowing out of the side of her mouth she huffed a few straggling strands of her hair from her face.

"Mmrfl"

_Mmrfl? What the hell is mmrfl?_

Ria's jaw dropped open as she secured her eyes on Gaara once again. He was clutching his mouth and his belly with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

_Is he… oh my god… he's __**laughing**_Her heart leapt as she realized she already given him something bright. Had seen him do something he'd really never done before. _He's laughing. _

Unable to help herself Ria started to giggle herself.

"Ria!" Turning Ria looked towards the front area seeing the supervisor waving towards her, "Dyvka is here to pick you up now."

"Alright!"

Getting to her feet Ria brushed the sand and flowers off, grinning to Gaara. "I'll see you tonight then!" With that she waved to friends and ran off to go back to the house with Dyvka.

Much Later

Ria suppressed a smile as her eyes followed the pacing figure before her. Dyvka was a wreck. Of course, that probably had a lot to do with the fact that Ria had just informed her of her impending meeting with Gaara that evening.

"No way" Dyvka stated. She planted her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, finally looking at Ria.

Ria smiled.

"Now, don't give me that smile Ria. You cannot go. I won't allow it." Dyvka started to pace again occasionally glancing at Ria.

_Heh. She's worried. She still hasn't figured out how I got out of the house last time. _Ria thought wickedly, her smile unconsciously widening.

The woman paused briefly in her pacing before continuing, a frown coming to her face. "You're too young and it's too late. That's that."

"I plan on making this a regular occurrence, Dyvka-sama." Ria replied calmly.

_Oh my god… that look is priceless! _Ria thought, quelling another stream of laughter.

Dyvka's mouth moved a few times without emitting any sound.

"Dyvka, close your mouth," Ria lifted her fingers over her lips, "you look a lot like a trout."

That certainly snapped Dyvka back to earth… well… you know what I mean.

"Oh… a trout am I?" Dyvka asked as she stalked towards her.

Ria grinned and dropped her hand, shifting a bit so that she could leap off the couch if need be.

"Exactly like it."

"Really?" Dyvka stated, drawing out the word.

"Uh huh."

"Hmmm"

Just as Ria leapt to the left of the couch the Jonin caught her, instantly pinning her to the floor.

Ria let out a delighted scream and wiggled around trying to get away. Soon she was laughing breathlessly as Dyvka tickled her mercilessly.

After their tickling match Dyvka retreated to the kitchen to clean up their dinner and Ria prepared to leave.

"You're actually planning on leaving even though I said no, aren't you?" Dyvka asked.

Looking up Ria saw her standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a bowl in one hand and a towel in the other.

"That's right." Ria said with a grin.

"Why is that boy so important to you?"

Ria looked up startled by the question. For a moment Ria was almost blurted out everything she knew about Gaara's future. "Because I can give him what no one else here is willing to."

Dyvka jumped a bit and Ria winced. She hadn't meant to put so much venom into her voice, "What is that supposed to mean Ria?"

Ria finished situating her wrap and glanced sidelong at the woman, "It means exactly how it sounds."

As she walked past Dyvka she could see her jaw pulsing as she gritted her teeth. "You don't understand what you're talking about."

Ria paused at the front door, her fingers lingering on the doorknob. "I understand neglect perfectly well Dyvka." Done with the conversation Ria opened the door and headed out into the desert.

During her trek Ria inwardly fumed to herself, trying to get her anger out of her system before she met up with Gaara.

_I can't believe she is __**still**__ justifying the village's treatment of Gaara. I mean… what the hell? Are these people just nuts on an extra level now?_

Thinking back on her first day back to the school brought a smile to Ria's face. _At least some people have come to understand what I am talking about. At least there is that. It's a start._

As she headed between the cliffs Ria looked around eager to locate Gaara.

"Gaara?"

She headed deeper into the cliffs searching for him, "Are you here?"

"I didn't think you were going to come."

Startled to hear him so close Ria jumped a little and spun around, her hand darting to her heart. "Gaara! There you are!" Laughing a bit she smiled to him. "Of course I came."

They sat down in the sand and for a few minutes Ria just enjoyed his company. _This is so awesome. I get to hang out with Gaara. I wonder if we could have hung out like this if I had shown up as my own age. He probably would have been sixteen too. _As Ria's mind spun lurid scenario's she was unaware of Gaara intent stare on her features.

When she came back to reality she was startled to meet his eyes so suddenly after daydreaming naughty things about him. She felt a blush creep over her face.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do, ah, what?"

"Stare off and get goofy looks on your face. It makes you look funny."

_Ah… the bluntness of youth…_

"Ah… I was daydreaming." She laughed a bit self-consciously, "I do it a lot."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "Like the other day when you ran into the table and flipped over it and kicked Opi-kun in the head."

Ria blushed a little harder at the memory. She'd had to run from her life from the terrible duo before Hana had intervened which, of course, had gotten Thomas involved. Soon everyone was wrestling with everyone else and Jiya and Thomas both got bloody noses and Kaoru received a black eye. _It had been quite the embarrassing day._

"Or that time when you ran into the tree with your nose."

Her blush strengthened again.

"Or when you spaced out during lunch and almost plastered your face into the mac and cheese."

_Oh my god. That had been humiliating._

"Or like yesterday when you'd started a conversation with Tsubame-chan and then started making weird faces that eventually made her cry."

She was emitting heat from her blushes now.

"Or like that time-"

"Oh my, Gaara! I had such a good dinner tonight. What did you have to eat?"

Gaara blinked at her, seemingly flustered by her sudden change of topic.

"Not much. Just a little bit of rice and beef."

"You don't eat a lot, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders and dragged his fingers through the sand. Ria watched as his digits made smooth swirls in the sand.

"How do you like the kids at school?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know them that well but," he glanced up at her briefly and Ria was struck by the happiness in his eyes, "they don't run away from me. They aren't scared."

Ria heart swelled and for a long few minutes she couldn't say anything.

_This is precious. _Ria thought tearfully. _I couldn't have asked for anything more than this. _

"Did you have fun at the game the other day?"

"Yeah." She was shocked when he half laughed. "It was really funny to see Jiya-kun and Opi-kun wrestle in the middle of the game."

Ria grinned in response, "Yeah, those two are always going at it."

Their conversation lasted pretty long into the night. Ria wouldn't have noticed the passage of time if Dyvka hadn't arrived wondering where she was. Ria was touched when Dyvka made sure to escort Gaara home before they headed back themselves.

"Alright Ria. I'll allow you to meet with him every night but under two conditions."

"What conditions?"

"That you only spend a maximum of two hours together a night," she lifted a finger as Ria opened her mouth to protest, "because its far too late to be keeping Gaara-sama up so long and I also require that I come to pick the two of you up every evening and walk Gaara-sama home every night."

Ria was frozen in shock as Dyvka mentioned Gaara by name. The terms weren't outrageous and made complete sense. _She's starting to understand. _

For some reason having Dyvka understand was more important than anything else. She wasn't sure why she felt it was so important but her gut told her it was extremely important that Dyvka accept Gaara for who he was. Overcome by the emotion of her happiness Ria started to cry.

With a smile Dyvka turned back and lifted Ria into her arms. "Let's get back now. It's far too late for you to be up. You do want to be well rested so that you can see Gaara tomorrow, don't you?"


	14. Month

Hey there! Sorry it took so long! I'm so sorry!

I do have good news for once! I got inspired! Woohoo! I have a different idea of how to end this story so not only is it going to be better that way but it'll also be longer! -Happy dance-

I hope you like this chapter! More to come asap, I promise!

-Crosses fingers- Wish me luck anyhow!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning when Ria arrived at the daycare she was instantly set upon by an eager Tsubame and Hana.

"So what happened?" Hana demanded, dragging Ria to the far off bench.

"Did you kiss? Tsubame asked with a dreamy sigh, her creative mind obviously at work creating a romantic setting for Ria and Gaara.

Laughing, Ria let them seat her on the bench where they hurriedly crowded her, eager for details.

"Nothing happened" Ria stated bluntly, instantly deflating Tsubame and fanning Hana's fire.

"Nothing happened? Is that possible?" Tsubame asked in a forlorn tone.

At the same time Hana boomed in with, "Aha! You're hiding something!" As Ria and Tsubame turned to her, Ria with a brow lifted and Tsubame with a hopeful expression, Hana hesitantly added, "Right?"

Again Ria laughed a bit, giving the older girl a wicked grin, not that she could see it but, ya know. "Sorry to disappoint, but…." Ria let the word hang as she struck a contemplative pose.

At her pause both girls leant forward, eager for any tidbit of gossip she might give them.

"I am only five," Ria continued matter-of-factly, her shoulders shrugging, "What would we do?"

At her disarming remark both girls fell off the bench in a comical fashion. Inwardly Ria laughed at the girl's groaning faces. _It's so funny that everyday life is so like an anime here. _Remembering the previous day Ria's smile widened, _Flowers and all._

Just as the girls were settling back onto the bench Thomas arrived and stood before them. Ria's eyes widened and she was extra grateful for her veil when a huge grin spread over her face.

Thomas was standing in front of Hana at military attention and decked out in the most outlandish formal attire she'd ever seen. _He must have borrowed it from his grandfather, _Ria thought with a snicker. His hair had also been preened. It was awkwardly combed on his forehead, neatly parted down the middle and curved upwards into little curls. _He looks like one of those old guys from the fifties. _Ria resisted the urge to clap a hand over her mouth and swallowed a laugh as she pictured the awkward teen in a silent movie. _Oh god… how priceless._

Judging by the tautness of his features and the fistfuls of clothing he had bunched in his hands, Ria guessed that he was going to ask Hana on a date.

"Uuuh… H-hana-chan?" He asked stuttering.

As Hana finished settling on the bench she looked up to his and smiled, "Yes Thomas-kun?" Instantly roses sprouted around the girl and Thomas turned a attractive shade of pink.

Ria batted a sparkling rose from out of her view, eager to watch the exchange.

"C-c-could I… uh…. t-t-talk t-to you? P-p-please?" The poor boy could hardly speak.

Hana stared at him for a moment as if dumbfounded he actually knew the word please. _Actually that surprised me _Ria thought to herself with a little shrug.

"Uh… ok." Hana stood abruptly and clasped her hands behind her back before moving away to a more secluded part of the playground.

As they walked away both Tsubame and Ria leant forward to keep them in their sights.

"Oh this is lovely!" Tsubame said, sighing dreamily as she clasped her hands together under her chin.

Glancing at the girl Ria had to do a doubletake when she saw stars, literally, glittering in the girl's eyes.

Lifting a hand to her mouth Ria let out a puff of amusement before looking back towards Hana and Thomas.

They had stopped walking and Hana was staring at the ground with a huge blush on her face. Thomas was standing so stiffly Ria was sure he'd fall over if a breeze blew through. All at once flowers bloomed around them and Hana leant forward and kissed Thomas on the cheek before turning quickly away and heading back towards the bench.

Once Hana started back both Tsubame and Ria leapt back into their original positions before Ria burst out laughing. Just before she'd turned away she had seen the boy turn several shades of red and have a puff of steam spurt off his head like a train engine. _Oh god… this place is a riot._

"Oh that was so lovely!" Tsubame sang again, a light blush on her cheeks. Apparently she was bashful to have witnessed the event.

_Hehe. She reminds me of Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura. _Ria thought with a snicker. _She's just missing her camera._

Ria grinned towards Hana as the older girl dropped onto the bench and stared at the ground.

"Soooo…." Ria meandered.

Hana turned an even darker shade of red, "He wants to date" she blurted out. "I said yes." Ria was shocked as the girl turned even more red. _I didn't know that shade existed!_

"Oh that's so lov-"

"Tsubame!" Hana cried out, slapping her hands to her hot cheeks, "you're killing me here!"

Ria laughed and patted the older girl on the back. "Good for you." Ria turned to Tsubame and quickly added in a whisper, "About time."

The young girl grinned mischievously and nodded her agreement enthusiastically, stars shining in her eyes once more.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and when Ria was picked up she was ready to go home because then in a matter of a few hours she could visit with Gaara again.

Once home Ria quickly choked down her dinner and ran to her room to get ready to go.

"Ria! Slow down! He probably hasn't even finished eating himself!" Dyvka called from the kitchen. "Plus, you can't go until I'm done."

Ria immediately poked her head out of her room and glared towards the kitchen, "Why not?" she asked haughtily.

"That was the deal."

"No it wasn't!" Ria marched across the living room and glared at Dvyka from the doorway. "Our deal was that I could only spend two hours and you had to walk us HOME."

Dyvka opened her mouth to argue and then seemed to recall their conversation and instead shoved a ball of rice into her mouth.

Ria grinned to the woman, "See? Told ya." Turning she ran across the living room back into the bedroom and finished dressing in a fresh wrap. Once she was dressed she ran back to the kitchen and waved, "See ya in a few hours!"

She sprinted towards the door.

"Hey, hey! Get back here young lady!"

Groaning Ria skid to a stop and turned around, stomping back the kitchen, "What?"

Dyvka pointed at her with her chop sticks, _isn't that supposed to be really rude? _Ria thought, scanning her memory to see why she thought so,

"Veil. Now."

Groaning Ria stamped her foot, "Aw! C'mon Dyvka-sama! Can't I just go ONCE without it?"

The Jonin shook her head, attempting to hide a smile behind another ball of rice.

Growling with frustration Ria whirled around and ran back to her room and hastily arranged the veil on her face. Running out she went right for the door, "Bye!"

"Hey, hey! Get back over here!"

Spinning around with a grunt of frustration Ria ran back to the kitchen, "Yes?"

Dyvka nodded in satisfaction at seeing her properly veiled. "Good. Have fun."

Ria nodded and ran for the door again.

"Ria."

"OH MY GOD, what?!"

"Keep it on."

She made a frustrated noise and shifted feet."

"Ria. I want you to promise now."

"Ugh! Fine! I promise! The veil stays on! OK?"

Ria heard the older woman's chuckle, "Alright, have fun."

Leaping out the door Ria escaped before Dyvka could come up with anything else to stall her. _Damn and I wanted to take it off later too. _Pouting to herself Ria trotted towards the cliffs.

When she reached the cliffs she was delighted to see Gaara already standing there. Running up Ria called out to him and waved happily as he turned.

Once again they huddled against one of the cliff walls and talked about simple things. Before she knew it Dyvka was heading up the slope to get them and it was pitch dark outside.

"Alright you two, time to go!" Dyvka beckoned.

The days flew by and before she knew it they were celebrating her first entire month in the sand village. Ria had been allowed to invite the kids from the daycare, including Gaara, for the party at her house. She'd meandered her own party searching vainly for red hair and aquamarine eyes. In the end Gaara never did show up to the party. Neither did he attend the daycare anymore.

After a few days Ria couldn't take the stress of not knowing what had happened and she began harassing Dyvka to answer her questions. For weeks Dyvka put her off and tried to tell her that her worries were in vain and that Gaara was fine. But deep down Ria knew that he wasn't. Because in that month that she had been there and meeting Gaara at the cliffs every evening she knew she had become as close a friend to him as he had to her. He was so much more than she had ever known from the anime. Now she couldn't see him anymore and no one would tell her why.

One day Ria came home, depression written clearly on her face, and Dyvka finally gave in and sat her down.

"Ria." the older woman hesitated.

"Dvyka…" Ria started, resting a hand on the older woman's, "I can't take it anymore… please tell me what is going on… please." Ria felt tears well in her eyes and Dyvka grimaced and smoothed a hand over her veiled hair.

"Gaara-sama… Ria you can't see Gaara-sama anymore because something very bad happened to someone very close to him. He's gone away from other people for now." Ria glanced up and saw tears glittering in Dyvka's eyes. "You can't see him anymore hun."

Suddenly it occurred to her what had happened. Gaara had reached that moment where he killed his uncle. Burying her face in her hands Ria started to cry, bawling over her inability to help him. To save him from the horrors the people around him would subject him to. Now she was stuck in a world that still mostly didn't want her there and kept away from the one person she wanted most to be near.

* * *

I know the ending is really weird! Sorry! XD But I promise this isn't the end! -Sweat drop- It... just... seems that way. Hehe... 


	15. Twelve

Woohoo! I'm so stoked I got another chapter out so quickly! I hope you like it, devilish grin

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Ria slowly made her way through the sand, her eyes on the slopes as she walked. She paused as she came to a deep shadow spread across the sand. Lifting her face she stared up at the cliffs which perfectly framed the full moon where she stood. This place had become a solace for her and always would be while she remained in the sand village.

Sighing softly her eyes dropped from the moon and she made her way between the cliffs, shivering faintly as she stepped into the shadows where the temperature dropped.

_Seven years today… I've been here seven years. _Turning towards the western cliff face Ria pressed her palm against the hard, cool stone.

_I wonder how mom and the boys are doing back home. _Tears filled her eyes and she pressed her forehead against the rock. _The twins must be so big by now. _Squeezing her eyes shut and fought with herself as she did every year to not mourn what she had lost. Every year it was harder and Ria could feel her hope slipping away. _I will never see my family again… will I?_

Opening her eyes Ria stared glumly at the stone right before her face, her eyes examining the crevices in the stone. _I need to learn to look to the future and not so much to the past. _She felt the moisture that had been building in her eyes spill over and slip down her cheek. _I won't forget where I came from but I have to learn to move on. _Lifting a hand Ria felt the fabric of her ever present veil. _Not that I could ever forget that I am not a part of this world, _Ria thought bitterly.

Rubbing the fabric between her fingers she let her mind wander back to her first year in the village hidden in the sand.

She had arrived when she was sixteen and stuck in the body of her five year old self after being mysteriously transported through her own sketchbook into this world. Ever since she had arrived she had been considered a missing nin and was forced to wear a veil over her features at all times until she was inducted into the clan.

On her first year anniversary Dyvka had specially ordered a new outfit and veil for Ria's induction into society. She was to be called into attendance of the Kazekage and its highest officials for the formal ceremony. That day Dyvka had been glowing with happiness as she'd helped Ria dress and arrange her hair. Dyvka had insisted that her hair and face must look glorious for her unveiling. Ria had felt like a princess, that is until they arrived at the Kazekage's quarters.

When they had walked into his quarters he was not surrounded by the high officials of the clan, but was alone and standing exactly as he had the first day she'd ever met the fourth Kazekage in person. He had been dressed fully in black, this particular outfit was a bit more formal than his last uniform, and he was facing the window with his long fingered hands laced behind his back.

"Dyvka-san you may leave us." He had said quietly. Just like before Ria was to be left alone with the cold man, after hesitating for just a moment Dyvka had bowed her head and left the office, trepidation written on her features. As the door clicked shut Ria felt her heart sink into her belly.

Once the door was closed the Kazekage slowly turned and looked at her, his cold eyes boring into hers. "Have you enjoyed your stay?"

Ria bowed slowly, "Yes, sire."

He watched her silently as she slowly straightened again. The man was unnerving to say the least.

"And do you wish to stay in the village?" He continued his manner mocking and persuasive. It still puzzled her on how he could manage to do both at the same time.

"Yes, sire."

He paused for a moment before taking a seat at his broad desk. Setting his elbows on the desktop he laced his fingers once again.

"I heard you met my son."

Ria tried to hide her surprise at the remark, "Yes, sire."

"Did you enjoy his… company?"

"Yes, sire." Ria answered hesitantly, feeling as if she were constructing her own cage.

"I heard you were able to persuade some of the other children to become comfortable in his presence." He replied nonchalantly while examining his nails. He glanced up when Ria did not respond to his comment.

At the time Ria wasn't sure how to answer. She hadn't done anything to make the other children do anything. All she had done was clearly state her intentions to get to know and accept Gaara for who he was. After the episode the children had come to accept Gaara on their own. However this wasn't something she wanted to point out to this man. From what she remembered of this man he might not appreciate the information. Obviously he was after something and Ria wasn't interested in feeding his fire.

Once he realized that she wasn't going to comment on his remark he gave her a cold smile. "I have decided to give you a mission to conduct in order to be fully embraced by our clan."

"A mission?" Ria had blurted, taken aback by his sudden change once again. She'd remembered wondering if the man was bipolar.

"Yes, a mission. A mission to… oh… show your… commitment to the village and its people." He had paused and watched her closely as if waiting for a reaction. Ria had felt her heart nearly stop as she realized what he was about to ask of her for any type of life in the sand village.

"Kill my son."

Shaking her head Ria brought herself back to the present, fingers slipping away from the fabric of her veil. Every year since the first she was scheduled for her meeting with the Kazekage and every year he required to same mission for her to complete to be inducted formally into the village. So, every year Ria politely bowed and declined to mission, leaving her status and veil intact.

_Dyvka had been so upset that first year… she had done everything to get details out of me about that first visit with the Kazekage. She'd begged, yelled, threatened, and cried but I wouldn't tell her. _Ria closed her eyes a moment, _I couldn't. It would only have given Dyvka another reason to hate Gaara. _Opening her eyes Ria felt her gaze drawn to the words she had started scrawling into the rock face since she had learned she would not see Gaara anymore.

That first month had been so difficult at the end. Especially when Dyvka had sat Ria down and informed her that Gaara was gone and Ria would not see him again. Ria felt her eyes fill with tears again as she remembered the heartbreaking day. After Dyvka had told her Ria had cried for almost an hour, inconsolable. Unable to stay in the house Ria had fled leaving Dyvka alone in the house.

At the time there had only been one place to go, the cliffs. Sniffling, Ria felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. _It was so awkward running through the sand in those formal robes. _When she'd finally reached the cliffs she'd dropped into the shadows and bawled her eyes out again. She still had no idea how long she had been there but at some point she'd shifted position and rolled onto a rock.

Sitting up Ria had studied the rock before turning to the cliff face and striking it over and over again. Carving out the words she wanted to keep in her heart forever. It had taken a long time to get the scratchy outline of her words on the stone.

Sidestepping Ria ran her fingers over the shallowly engraved words, a small smile hidden under her veil. _God, I was so corny. _Her fingers traced the rickety lines spelling out her message to Gaara.

_Gaara you are wonderful. Aishiteru. Ria._

For a moment Ria let herself press a cheek to the words, stroking her fingers over them gently. Every night since she had learned she was not to see Gaara anymore she came to the cliffs and struck at her words, slowly carving them deeper into the stone.

_I shouldn't have written so many words, _Ria thought sardonically as she bent down to retrieve a rock from the ground, _I might have been farther along than I am by now._

Just as she placed the rock against the stone wall to begin her daily routine she heard someone kick a rock nearby. Feeling her heart leap into her throat Ria whipped her head around, hopes soaring.

Her heart dropped away as Dyvka came into view, her face flushed from running through the sand.

"What are you doing here Dyvka-sama?" Ria asked, still poised to start her carving.

"We need to go Ria-chan. We must leave now." Ria was shocked when Dyvka reached forward and gripped Ria's wrist, pulling her away from the cliff face.

"Dyvka!" Ria yelled, trying to yank her wrist from the older woman's grip. "What are you doing? Stop it! Let me go!"

Spinning around Dyvka gripped Ria's shoulders staring at her, "We have to leave now Ria. I've been given a mission to complete by the Kazekage and I have been instructed to take you with me. I have to leave right away so you must also leave right away." Turning the woman once again pulled Ria towards the village.

"Wait," Ria started, tripping on her awkward outfit as she tried to keep up with the older woman's fast pace, "Dyvka! I can't walk that fast!"

The woman slowed and released Ria's wrist when she put up no argument on leaving.

"Where are we going Dvyka-sama?" Ria asked, rubbing her wrist.

"Konoha village." Dyvka turned her eyes boring into Ria's, "We are ordered to witness Gaara's exam against the Uchiha boy."

* * *

Surprise!! Cackles.

Well... I hope it was a surprise... Ahem...

sweat drop


	16. Konoha

-Happy Dance- I am on a roll! Woohoo! Hehe. Hope it keeps up. -crosses fingers and toes-

I hope you like the chapter! It's a little on the short side but... -Helpless grin-

Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Only Ria and all of the other students at the school. And Dvyka. And her boyfriend. -rambles-

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Ria dropped onto the bed with a groan. She'd never been more grateful to have a bed in her entire life than she did at that moment.

_Heaven…_ Ria though happily to herself with a sigh of contentment.

She peeked open an eye as she heard Dyvka's deep chuckle. The older woman was standing over her bed, fists braced on her hips. "I suppose you're happy to be off the road then?"

Ria closed her eyes, only able to groan loudly as she buried her face into the mattress.

Laughing, Dyvka took a quick inventory of the room before moving to the door.

"Alright Ria-chan, I'll be right next door if you need me. I'll come get you in a few hours for dinner."

Ria grunted a response letting her sore body relax as she started to fall asleep. The last thing she heard was the door clicking shut.

Later that evening.

Ria grunted and swatted at the hand attempting to shake her awake. "Ria-chan! Get up!" Dyvka's insistent voice came, intruding on her lovely dream of reuniting with Gaara. "Ugh… five more minutes ma…" Ria grumbled rolling over.

She smiled in her dream, accepting a beautiful flower from Gaara. His lovely eyes were shining at her, sucking her soul into their deep depths. Her heart skipped a beat as he began to lean forward, his lovely features ever closer the symbol of love on his forehead looming.

Suddenly Ria sat up in the bed, sputtering. "Wha? What? Who?" Her sleepy gaze settled on Dyvka, "Huh?"

The Jonin standing at her bedside covered her mouth with her hand, obviously holding in a giggle. "Get up. We are going to dinner tonight with some old friends of mine." Dyvka set the cup she was holding down on Ria's nightstand. "I've already laid out the outfit I want you to wear tonight."

A few moments later Dyvka escaped the room and Ria finally woke up enough to realize the Jonin had soaked her with water to wake her up.

"Dyvka!" Ria complained loudly as she slapped her hands down on the damp blanket. She pouted at the wall as she heard a loud laugh echo through it. _Bugger…_

After a quick shower and dressing Ria was just situating her hair when Dyvka peeked into her room, "Ready to go?"

Ria glared at the woman through the mirror, "I can't believe you threw water on me. While I was sleeping! My bed is soaked!" Ria muttered in a lethal tone.

Dyvka remained unruffled and smiled to her, "It's not my fault you sleep like the dead," in a polite, genial tone.

Turning Ria stuck her tongue out at the Jonin and headed towards the door, ready to go. "Veil," Dyvka ordered firmly when she saw that Ria had no intention of donning it.

Ria's mouth dropped open, "What? Why? We aren't even in the sand village!" Dvyka's eyes softened and she slipped into the room. "It doesn't matter. It's your status Ria-chan, you must uphold it wherever you are, regardless."

"Aw… c'mon…" Ria whined with a pout. "I did my hair really nice and everything!"

Laughing Dyvka lifted the veil from the bed and settled the fabric over her hair and face. "Now, now, Ria. The veil suits you anyhow." She placed her hands on Ria's shoulders and turned her towards the mirror. Faced with her reflection Ria frowned, not that Dyvka could see it anyhow, considering the veil. "See?" Dyvka persisted.

Grudgingly Ria admitted that her outfit and veil were lovely, but they _had _brought their finest attire for the visit to Konoha. Although, this wasn't her best it was lovely. The ensemble was actually more of a dress than her usual bodice wrap and pants. It was a very light, floaty material that had been dyed a wonderful shade of turquoise and accentuated with odd geometrical patterns in a Caribbean blue color. It had been custom fit to her so it really accented her tall, willowy figure nicely. _Even so…,_ Ria though rebelliously.

Reaching up Ria flicked a finger at the line of slate and jade beads trimming the edge of the veil directly under her eyes. "I'm sick of veils Dvyka."

Dyvka sighed softly and squeezed Ria's shoulders in silent support. "We should go…" Dyvka murmured softly, smiling sadly to her through the mirror before turning and heading to the door.

As they left the hotel Ria kept her customary few paces behind Dyvka and let her eyes roam over the streets of Konoha, taking in everything. _It's lovely here. Much more relaxed than Sunagakure._ Ria though to herself. _No sand! _She inwardly cheered, letting her inner self give a happy dance in glee.

Eventually they came to a formal looking restaurant and entered through the large double doors. Just inside Dyvka paused and turned to her, resting her hands on Ria's shoulders.

"I know, I know." Ria interrupted quickly, waving a hand dismissively. "Remember my status. I must be quiet and nonassertive when entertaining a guest. Until I am formally accepted I am not a part of the village and am unable to socialize as such."

Ria watched with great amusement as Dyvka slowly lifted a brow, a self deprecating smile coming to her face. "I say it that much, eh?"

"Well I think after seven years I'd have gotten it by now, don't cha think?" Ria asked sarcastically.

Dyvka snickered and nodded, turning to enter the dining room. Ria's eyes wandered around as they followed the host to their table. It was funny but the restaurant reminded her of Benihana's but with shojo screens instead of wallpaper. She felt a smile steal over her face as she saw one of the cooks at a table they were passing cut and flip the tail of a shrimp into his hat. _Well… I guess it's not __**that**__ different._

Coming to their table Ria and Dyvka knelt down onto the cushions that were lying on the floor. _Ugh… _Ria thought to herself with distaste, _I'll never get used to eating dinner on the floor. My legs always fall asleep._

So far it was only the two of them, so Ria was free to converse with Dvyka until her guests arrived, then she would have to be subjected to a dull evening of silence. She didn't have as long as a reprieve as she would have liked because Dvyka's guests didn't keep her waiting long. When Ria saw who Dyvka's old friend was her eyes rounded and her mouth dropped open in shocked surprise. _Oh my god…_

* * *

Heheh. Ok, ok. I admit. The rest of my sentence from the intro was but... I wanted to leave a cliffhanger so I cut the chapter in half!

-Cackles-

I know, I'm horrible! Please don't stone me. -Puppy dog eyes-


	17. The Restaurant

Hello there! Sorry it took so long! XD

I got a job offer! Woohoo! So I was doing a lot this past week or so with that while juggling my current job! And I had company all weekend!!

But, as of the 24th I will be a 911 Dispatcher! Hehe. How cool is that!? -cackles-

Uh... well... it's really cool for me anyways. -snicker- I'm stoked.

Ria: -mumbles- If you can't already tell...

-Gives Ria a nooggie-

Anyways! As a side note, being a dispatcher will flip my life around, I'll be working from 8pm until 8am on my scheduled days (OMG!!!), so I am going to do my best to get out another chapter or two before I start on the 24th. Or at least get them written if not post em both right away! XD

I hope you like this chapter! I really had a tough time with it! -pout- I've written it about three times now and this was the one I liked the most out of the three. I was writing it with her meeting different groups of people! XD

I wonder if anyone guessed who she'd meet correctly! Hehe. Let me know! I'm curious o.o'

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Ria stared, her eyes entranced by the group before her. The three knelt down on their cushions on the opposite side of the table and Dyvka immediately began an animated conversation with the older man Ria didn't recognize. The other two however sat in front of her and staring back with just as much curiosity as she was showing them, but of course, Ria already knew who they were. Snapping her mouth closed, when she realized it was hanging open – _thank god for veils! – _She took a deep breath and concentrated on not hyperventilating in her excitement.

Negi and Hinata Hyuuga were two very beautiful people in person. _The anime just doesn't do them justice, _Ria thought sardonically. Her inner fan girl was already a melted pile of goo from the sight of them.

Negi was quite lovely for the cold fish she'd always considered him to be. His dark hair was shiny and vibrant, _like those shampoo commercials _cried her inner fan girl, lifting a soggy arm from her puddle, and his perfect alabaster skin was almost glowing. However, he was hypnotizing her nearly as much as Hinata was.

_It had never occurred to me that she was beautiful and not nearly pretty in person. _Ria though with a slow grin, unaware that her smile was making her eyes light up in a way that startled the Hyuuga's in front of her. As she scrutinized Hinata more closely she nearly crooned in delight when she realized another neat little detail that was left out in the anime. Her eyes literally looked like someone had found the palest lavender velvet and cut it into circles and placed it in her eyes. _Her eyes are so much deeper than I thought a pupil less person's would be! _

Ria snapped back to reality when she felt the heated thwack of a glare hit the side of her head. She'd felt those before, though usually from Dyvka or Hana. Touching the side of her head Ria glanced over and jumped a little when she realized the glare she'd just received was from Negi and not Dvyka, who was oblivious to everything else but her reunion. _Oh my… _Ria thought with surprise, almost cackling evilly to herself, _Isn't he aggressive?_

_I wonder why he's being protective. _Ria's brows furrowed as she glanced between the cousins, confused. _Doesn't he hate her at this point and time in his life? _Musing over it Ria cocked her head to the side, watching as Hinata mimicked her action in puzzlement. _I don't get it… am I missing something here. Wait a second… _Ria frowned and lifted a hand to her cheek as she thought, _how does Dyvka know the Hyuuga family anyways? How does she really know anyone from Konoha? _Ria felt her head swirling with questions.

"Ria-chan." Dvyka called, snapping Ria out of her thoughts. Turning Ria lifted a brow at her guardian who lifted a brow right back at her. "This is Hyuug Kive-san," she stated, gesturing to the older man.

He seemed genial enough, although his features weren't as breathtaking as the younger generation. Ria returned his polite nod before he gestured, indicating Negi and Hinata, "This is Hyuuga Negi-san and Hyuuga Hinata-chan."

Dyvka exchanged polite greetings with the two while Ria struggled to keep her mouth shut like protocol demanded. Ria smiled to the two across the table, _even though they can't see it, _Ria's inner fan girl steamed, as Dyvka prepared to introduce her.

"This is Miller Ria-chan. She is currently under my care and is considered missing-nin so, she will be unable to communicate with you freely, as are our customs." Ria nearly gagged at the formality of it all.

She nodded politely to the two, bowing her head in greeting as Dyvka had taught her nightly during their trip to Konoha. Dvyka's hand slipped from her shoulder as she turned her attention back to Kive, leaving Ria to deal with the now openly curious Hyuuga cousins.

_Oh dear… _Ria thought gravely, _this is going to be a long night. _

It turned out to be quite to awkward affair. Dvyka and Kive stayed in animated conversation the entire time, a conversation that Negi and Hinata seemed uninspired to join. While they seemed content to ignore the older pair they did end up focusing all over their quiet attention on Ria herself, which was awkward to say the least, since Ria couldn't talk to them at all. By the time dinner was ending Ria was about a hair away from blowing up about the stupid rules. _Damn it! I can't take this anymore! _

Suddenly Hinata stood, bashfully clasping her hands in front of her as everyone looked up at her sudden movement. "Uh… I… um… need to use to use the… ladies room…" Ria was surprised when Hinata suddenly jerked towards her, "Would you… ah… join me… Ria-chan?"

Ria glanced sidelong at Dvyka who nodded after a moment. Slowly pushing to her feet Ria prayed that she didn't fall, her unsteady and numb legs a little shaky beneath her. _I hate kneeling on the floor! _Ria thought pessimistically, yearning for a regular American dining room.

Following behind Hinata, Ria wasn't surprised when the girl bypassed the restroom and instead headed out onto the veranda. Stepping onto the balcony Ria moved forward to stand beside the railing next to Hinata. For a few long moments the two stayed quiet and stared out over Konoha. Darkness settled peacefully over the town and Ria mentally concentrated on memorizing the sight. _It won't be the same come tomorrow… _Ria thought sadly, recalling that last episode she'd seen in English at her own world.

"I hope I didn't… st-startle you Ria-chan… It just didn't seem like you could stand sitting there any longer…" Hinata glanced at her briefly, flashing a shy smile before averting her gaze again.

Ria's inner fan girl clasped her hands before her and sighed in happiness, _She's so cute!_

Ria smiled beneath her veil, _bold move Hinata. I'm proud of you._ She nodded her appreciation to the hesitant girl and kept her gaze on her, watching as Hinata slowly relaxed and was able to meet her gaze again.

"Are you from Suna? I mean… originally" Hinata hastily added, a light flush stealing over her cheeks, "I know you just came from there and everything…"

Ria smiled again, unable to help herself, and shook her head.

"Do you like it there?"

She nodded again, shrugging her shoulders, _I could do without the sand storms…_

"Oh! I wish I could see it! I'd like to travel…" Hinata stared off over the village, settling her small hands on the railing. "Are you a Genin?"

Ria shook her head, _I wonder if she is supposed to get information from me or if she is merely curious. _Intrigued Ria tilted her head at the girl, watching her closely.

"Are you learning a trade then, instead?"

Ria shook her head again. Lifting a hand she gestured to her veil helplessly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ooh…" Hinata drawled, catching on quickly, "You can't because of your status?" At Ria's nod of affirmation Hinata sighed sadly, "I'm sorry… It must be difficult for you…"

After a few moments of silence Hinata perked up again, "Are you staying in Konoha long?"

She lifted and dropped her shoulders. _I don't think so considering what is going to happen tomorrow. _

"Oh…" Hinata smiled a bit before sighing, "I wanted to introduce you to a few people..."

Ria's eyes widened as the possibilities ran through her mind. _OH MY GOD! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!_ Ria whined to herself. She was nearly twitching in her delight of the possible meeting of the other characters of Naruto. "I would love that very much!"

Hinata snapped around, her pale eyes wide at Ria's unexpected comment.

"She speaks."

Spinning, both girls gasped at Negi who was sedately leaning against the doorframe, his eyes fastened on Ria.

"Negi-san!" Hinata gasped in surprise

He turned his matching set of eyes onto his cousin, his face growing cold, "Its time to stop playing around. They will miss you soon." Without another word Negi turned and headed back into the restaurant.

Looking at each other in surprise Ria and Hinata suddenly giggled in union. Stepping forward Hinata boldly clasped Ria's hands, "I'll find you at the matches tomorrow. Perhaps I can show you around and we can possibly visit with some of my friends before their matches."

Ria nodded enthusiastically, laughing with the other girl before they both turned and headed back into the restaurant together.

Reaching the table Hinata and Ria waited with Negi as Dvyka and her friend exchanged goodbyes and hearty backslaps. Bowing politely in goodbye Ria then winked at her new friend and froze a moment when she met Negi's hard stare. Knowing him from the anime Ria couldn't help a warm smile from coming to her mouth. Ria fought back her amusement as she saw his hand twitch.

Turning with Dyvka they left the restaurant. Ria let her eyes wander as her mind daydreamed about who she would meet tomorrow while Dvyka happily chattered on about her old pal.


	18. The Arena

Woohoo! I have been successful in creating another chapter! Hehe. I just can't help it... XD I write it and I wanna post it right away! -Snickers-

Ria: ... what other heinous crimes are you going to commit this time?

Crimes? I haven't committed any crimes! -Huff- Insolent girl.. -throws pillow at Ria-

Ria: -whines- You're worse than my brothers! -sniffle- Can I have them back now?

No.

Ria: Aw... you suck.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Ria adjusted the wrap while she looked in the mirror, watching her reflection as the fabric finally settled into place. Her gaze was firm and focused, nearly glaring in her concentration.

_It has to be today… sometime during the fights… I have to sneak out of the village. _Ria had been calculating what she would do on this particular day from the moment Dyvka had mentioned she was bringing her here. _I want to see it… the battle between Gaara and Naruto. I want to see it in person and up close._

Her eyes shifted from the mirror as she glanced at the wall separating her from Dyvka. _Getting away from Dyvka isn't going to be an issue unless she argues about me leaving with Hinata, which I doubt will happen. On the other hand… getting away from Hinata is an entirely different story. _

Looking back to the mirror Ria reaching up and began twirling her long, curly hair into a neat bun at the back of her head. Dvyka had not allowed her to cut it, claiming that it was part of her status but Ria was pretty sure that was bull. _She'd mentioned on more than one occasion how much she likes my long hair… _Ria thought with a wry smile.

Her smile dissipated as she focused back onto the issue at hand. _I have to get out before the trap is sprung and everyone falls asleep, if I don't I won't have a chance on seeing the real thing. _

Deftly inserting a few carefully placed pins, Ria let go of her hair and reached for her veil and head-wrap. _I have to come up with a reason why I have to separate from her… _Ria sighed as she placed the fabric over her hair, situating it so that not a lock showed. _At least I don't have to deal with Neji… I have a feeling it would be impossible to sneak away from him. _Grasping the edge of her veil with her fingers she carefully clasped the delicate material onto the opposite end of her head wrap, covering her entire face except for her eyes.

Dropping her hands Ria looked over herself in the mirror. She'd opted for the green wrap and veil today. It's dark color and black accents would help her blend in, hopefully, with the forest. _Hopefully while I'm watching they won't notice me. _

Turning Ria looked to her door at the deft knock, "I'm coming Dyvka-sama!"

Taking one last glance in the mirror Ria hurried to the door and quickly slipped her slippers onto her feet. Opening the door she was met by Dyvka's smiling face, "Ready?"

Ria smiled in return, now aware that her eyes crinkled and that the person she spoke to knew she was smiling. "Ready."

Together they headed down the hall of the hotel and down the stairs into the main area. Dyvka left Ria briefly in the main room to speak to the attendant behind the desk before she motioned for Ria again and they left.

"What was that all about?" Ria asked curiously, glancing up to her guardian.

"Just some preparations," Dvyka repled evasively.

Ria sighed inwardly and looked away, watching the ground they walked. _She knows…_

Soon they reached the arena and were nearly swept away by the crowds. Ria was delighted to find that they sat near the back of the seats in the shade by the opening leading outside. _Hopefully this is gonna help me get out of here, _Ria thought, unable to keep a grin from sneaking onto her face.

"Ria-chan!"

Both Ria and Dyvka turned, waving to Hinata as she swerved her way through the crowd to them. By the time she reached them she was flushed and a little out of breath. "You have great seats!" The three exchanged polite bows before Hinata turned to Dvyka, "I was hoping to show Ria-chan around the stadium. Is that ok?"

Dyvka glanced sharply at Ria before smiling to the Genin, "Sure. That's fine." Ria smiled to her guardian as Dyvka gave her a 'be on your best behavior' glare. Standing, both girls gave Dyvka a polite bow before leaving.

"I have some friends I wanted to introduce you to. I was thinking we could meet my friend Naruto before he fights," Ria smiled with amusement as the girl's cheeks lit up by saying his name, "Is that alright?"

Ria nodded and they headed down the stairs towards the underside of the arena. Hinata let out a squeak as they came across Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura on the staircase.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura called out, waving to the girl happily. The three gave their respective hello's to Hinata, none seeming to notice Ria standing there yet.

She took the moment to drink them in. Sakura was in her usual red outfit, her very soft looking pink hair shorn close about her head. _She's just as feminine as I thought she'd be… _Ria thought with a smirk, catching the whiff of a faint perfume.

Naruto was a tightly wound ball of energy. While he yammered on to Sakura and Hinata he was full of body language, his hands thrown this way and that, shifting on his feet, and at times rocking his hips while he talked. _He's such a character! _Ria managed to stifle a giggle but let her inner fan girl laugh with delight.

When she moved her eyes to Shikamaru she wasn't too surprised when he met her gaze directly. _Of course he noticed me _Ria thought sardonically, _how could I have thought otherwise? _Ria looked back at him steadily, taking in his angular features and pouting mouth.

_I hope I can see his fight with Temari before I have to sneak away… _Ria pursed her lips as she mused, mulling over the idea, _I probably don't have time. Naruto and Gaara fight pretty far away. It's going to take some time to get out there._

"- Ria-chan." Hinata finished. Startled Ria pulled herself back to the present and shifted her eyes towards her new friend. Ria took the time to meet each of their eyes before bowing politely.

"She's from Suna, but isn't a part of the village itself so she's not allowed to talk." Hinata explained.

"You're not allowed to talk?" Naruto boomed before looming over her, nearly close enough for Ria to reach out and kiss him. "I wonder why you aren't allowed to talk."

"Hinata already said it's because she isn't an official part of the village," Sakura said with annoyance while she reached out and yanked Naruto away, "stop being rude Naruto!"

Hinata giggled and gestured to Naruto, "This is Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru. They are Genin as well." Hinata announced with a smile.

Again, Ria bowed politely, smiling beneath her veil. _This is so awesome. I hope I get to meet everyone!_

"Alright, this knucklehead needs to prepare for his fight, so we'll see you later, ok Hinata?" Sakura asked, pushing Naruto down the stairs.

"Sure!" Hinata replied, waving a hand.

The three headed farther down, Naruto being pushed by Sakura with Shikamaru trailing behind. Just before Hinata and Ria had left the staircase Ria heard 'what a drag…' drift up the stairs. Ria giggled softly and heard Hinata giggle in response, obviously having overheard Shikamaru's comment as well.

As they came out into the sunlight again Hinata waved to another group which consisted of her own team, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru.

"Hinata!" Kiba complained loudly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Where have you been?"

Akamaru darted forward winding himself around Hinata's legs as she giggled before leaning over to pet him. Ria's mouth perked up in the corners towards another smile. _Aw… Akamaru is so cute!_

Kiba and Shino walked over to them, Kiba's eyes were solely focused on Hinata and Ria couldn't tell where Shino was looking.

Glancing around quickly Ria almost grinned with mischief as she realized this was her chance to take off. Kiba instantly launched into a one-sided conversation with Hinata while Akamaru raced around them both and Shino at least seemed not to be paying any attention.

Quickly Ria bowed to the three and muttered that she'd be right back and started towards the open doorway. Ria slipped her hands into her sleeves and tried to hurry away from the arena without rousing suspicion. _So far so good… _Ria thought with a grin. She was just hurrying through the gates at the arena and moving into the city when she heard Hinata faintly calling out for her from far away. _Hurry, hurry, hurry! _Ria screamed to herself. As she rounded the inside of the city walls she hurried to the far edge towards one of the many exits into the forest. Behind the walls near the arena Ria heard excited barking. _Oh shit…_

Coming to the door that lead to the forest Ria pushed against it and felt her heart fall away when she was only able to crack it open about a foot. _Oh SHIT!_

The barking was getting much closer and Ria began to panic. Throwing herself at the door Ria wedged herself against the wall and the door, squeezing herself out slowly. She was stuck halfway when she heard the group closing in on the alley she'd run down. _Hurry, hurry, hurry! Get your fat ass moving Ria! _She inwardly screamed at herself. With one large shove Ria managed to clear herself through the door and toppled to the ground with a loud 'oof' sound.

Scrambling to her feet Ria lifted the edges of her skirts and ran for the woods, the fabric of her outfit fluttering against her skin. After running a while Ria braced herself against a tree, panting, and wiped at her forehead. _They can't still be following me… they do have to fight today at the arena_.

Sliding down the tree Ria fought to catch her breath, lifting her face to the sky. _Now… all I have to do is wait for the chaos to erupt and follow it…_


	19. Shukaku and Bunta engage!

-crys in the corner- I couldn't stop myself! -sniffles- I wrote this chapter I told myself "Audrey! You are **not **going to post this right away! Understand!- And then I obediently turned off the lights and took my nightly walk with my boyfriend, -sniffles- but I couldn't take it! I had to post!

-wags invisible tail- I am excited about this chapter though! -Lights up- It took FOREVER to write! -throws arms around dramatically- you wouldn't believe it! I couldn't believe it! And its not even that LONG! -dies-

Ria: -cheers- Yay! I'm free! -dances-

-Ressurects herself- Uh.. btw I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, just the traitor over there, -pokes a thumb at Ria who was frozen in mid dance-

Ria: Hey! You're supposed to be dead! Die again so I can be happy.

-Shrugs, dies-

Ria: Woohoo! Paaaartaaay!!!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Ria was startled awake when the ground rumbled loudly beneath her feet. "Whoa!" Leaping up Ria reached out gripped the tree she had fallen asleep against to keep her balance.

_Is it happening? Are they already fighting?_

Ria's mind flew in a thousand directions as she spun around, searching the sky for any signs of the monstrous sand demon or fire fox. _Heart… stop racing…_she scolded herself silently as she let go of the tree and made a clumsy run through the woods, still scanning the tree line, _you already know what is going to happen… there is no reason to be afraid for him…_Ria put a hand over her racing heart trying to calm it's insane beat.

The ground rumbled again more loudly and Ria tripped over a rock, tumbling against another tree. Digging her fingers into the bark she fought for her balance, her eyes still grazing over the skyline. "Where are you Gaara?"

Ria gasped and whipped her head around as she heard a loud boom. Without realizing she was moving she stared at the cloud of smoke that was lifting into the air and already beginning to dissipate.

_How long was I sleeping? _Ria thought with panic, a tight pressure squeezing in her throat, _What are they doing now? What's happening? How far has it gotten?_ Ria continued running wildly towards the smoke that was now barely visible. _What am I going to find when I get there?_

Gripping the fabric of her skirt she ran as fast as she could through the forest, her eyes on the puff of smoke that was disappearing faster than she could run.

She was just landing from a jump she'd made over a rock when another loud boom shook the earth. _Uh oh…_With the ground rumbling and shaking she didn't have any footing and her feet twisted from under her, tossing her harshly to the ground. As she struck the hard dirt and miscellaneous rocks she let out an inadvertent scream of pain as the harsh element dug into her flesh and tore her clothes.

Pushing herself up again she wiped at her eyes with the back of her arm and looked to the skyline once again, her eyes widening in awe as her jaw dropped open in shock. _Gaara's changed forms now…_Ria thought vaguely as she subconsciously crawled backwards from the hulking form, _He's enormous…_

Ria's unconscious crawl was stopped as she backed into a tree. Pressing her back against the firm back she slowly edged her way into standing position, turning her body slowly to hold onto the bark as the ground began to quiver again, _one… two… three…three steps…Shukaku…_

A few breaths later there was another boom and when the smoke cleared Ria felt her eyes widen even further, _Bunta…Naruto…_

She strained her eyes to try and see the tiny orange speck on Bunta's head, but to no avail. _I'm too far away… _her eyes shifted back to Shukaku, _far away is good._

The earth began to rumble again as Bunta made his move. _Oh god… _Ria thought, fear seizing her heart, _I'm gonna die._Ria stared, frozen, as Bunta made his cut, severing one of Shukaku's arms. Moments after they separated a huge gust of wind threatened to make Ria tumble in it's wake. Squeezing her eyes shut she held onto the tree as hard as she could while the wind ripped and pulled at her already becoming tattered clothing.

Once the wind stopped Ria opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Not thirty feet away stood Bunta's shining blade, buried in the ground. _Oh god… I'm gonna die…_

Releasing the tree Ria spun away from the sword and ran for her life, _that toad is gonna come get his sword and I sure as hell don't wanna be here when he does! Oh god! How much time do I have? _Ria thought frantically, _I can't believe I don't remember! _Ria slapped a hand to her forehead, _This was NOT a good idea!_

_There's talking! Lots of monologue in this episode! _Her inner fan girl pitched in. _So what? _Ria argued, _in real life a monologue takes half a second!_

Moments later there was a loud crash in the sky, whipping around Ria looked over her shoulder, eyes widening at the huge wave of water suspended in the air. _Oh shit! _Ria gripped the tattered ends of her skirt and put a bit more speed into her run. As the water bullet was fragmented it poured down soaking her to her skin and saturating the ground, making it difficult to run. _Shit, shit, SHIT!_

Another two booms and seconds after the first drenching stopped the second started. Ria cried out as a puddle instantly appeared from the downpour and sluiced over her feet, tossing her into the mud. "Ugh…" Ria moaned, clawing her way back to her feet, eyes wild with the need to survive.

She started running again, stumbling often her ears hypersensitive to the battle around her. When she heard several large booms she couldn't help but glance back, a gasp ripping from her throat as she saw the fire fox, _Bunta's transformed! _Her heart raced even faster, _I'm running out of time and I am still too close!_

Something from the edge of her vision caused her to skid to a stop. Slowly turning, her fingers digging painfully into her palms as she gripped her skirts, she turned and stared in awe at what had caught her attention.

_Sakura… _The girl was pinned to a tree, Gaara's sand wrapped tightly around her. She could hear the girl's labored breathing as she fought to survive. Still frozen, Ria felt her eyes moving upwards, slowly scaling the trees until her eyes fastened onto Sasuke. He was a mess. His skin covered in the black tattoos, dirt scuffed in patches over his body. _I should be ok here… _Ria thought, feeling the tension instantly melting from her body, _nothing flies over here… _Stumbling to the side Ria gripped a nearby tree, her gaze following Sasuke's. _Gaara…_

Naruto and Bunta had just clashed together, she could see the orange speck leaping upwards as the toad changed back into his normal form. _He's about to wake Gaara up… it's almost over… _Ria thought tiredly, _It all happened so fast…_

Ria watched in awe as Naruto punched Gaara soundly in the face before sliding down Shukaka's snout. She watched as the toad protected Naruto with his tongue and Gaara's reciprocation. In a matter of a few tense minutes it was over and Naruto and Gaara were falling. Seeing the black clothed figure dropping through the sky made Ria's heart leap into her throat and she relaxed when another blast knocked the two into separate trees.

_Damn… I should have stayed where I was! _Ria though ruefully as she noticed the sword still sticking out of the ground, right between Naruto and Gaara. _I could have sworn he fought with it again… _Ria shrugged with exhaustion before wiping at her forehead, tempted to rip her veil off. _Better safe than sorry I suppose…_

Ria gasped as they leapt at one another before plummeting to the ground. She was already running when she remembered she was supposed to be trying to not make contact with anyone during the fight. She was gasping as she came to an abrupt halt, running into a tree to stop her momentum, when she spotted to two lying on the ground.

Ria watched in rapt attention as Naruto pulled himself across the ground towards Gaara.

"No! Stay away!" Gaara yelled. Ria clasped a hand over her mouth, emotion welling in her throat. _Nothings changed… being here didn't change anything…_She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes as she watched the heart wrenching scene in front of her.

"It's almost... unbearable isn't it?" Naruto started, Ria felt her fingers dig into the bark of the tree, a wave of helpless despair washing through her. "The feeling of being all alone." Naruto continued, oblivious of his audience. "I know that feeling. I've been there… in that dark and lonely place."

Ria squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a tear streak down her face, another quickly following.

"But now there are others… other people who mean a lot to me," Naruto continued, his voice quivering with emotion. Ria opened her eyes, seeing Naruto's body shudder as he tried to move forward towards Gaara again, she could hardly see through her tears now.

"And I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up. I **will**stop you even if I have to **kill **you!" Naruto said his conviction evident in his voice.

"But why?" Gaara asked, his voice shaking with emotion. Ria's eyes shifted to him, locking in on his averted face, _oh Gaara… _Ria lifted a hand, gripping the fabric over her heart. "Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"

"Because they saved me from myself. They saved my from my lonliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They are my **friends**."

Ria's body shook with the fight to keep from sobbing aloud as she pressed her hand tighter against her mouth, locking it in. She watched Gaara turn his head and stare off, lost in his thoughts. _Who are you thinking about Gaara? _Ria thought sadly, _Did I really help you at all? Ever?_

"Naruto."

Turning to the new voice Ria took a step backwards, letting the shadows more fully cover her as she watched Sasuke. Moving around to the other side of the tree Ria pressed her forehead against the tough bark, letting out a slow shuddering breath. Once she had a bit more composure she quickly wiped at her eyes and peeked around the tree again, watching Temari and Kankuro lift Gaara from the ground.

Ria stared at Gaara, feeling an unexpected longing. She wanted desperately to call out to him. To rush over and hug him tightly in her arms, _but I can't do that… _Ria thought, feeling her tears still rushing down her cheeks. As the trio turned to leave Ria caught a glimpse of Gaara's eyes, having the illusion of meeting his gaze. For that one moment Ria felt her heart leave her. He'd taken it in that one moment. Then he was gone, his brother and sister whisking him away.

Ria slid to the ground and hugged her legs to her chest, listening as the others gathered Naruto and soon left themselves. Once she knew she was alone Ria let herself sob a little bit while she cried, letting the day flow away with her tears.

It was almost dark by the Ria pulled herself off the ground and teetered back towards the village. _Dyvka's going to kill me._

- About an hour later -

The sound of the slap echoed over the empty plaza and nearly knocked Ria off her feet. Instantly after hitting her Dyvka gripped her in a tight bear hug that nearly suffocated her.

"Don't you **ever** do that to me again! Do you understand!" Dyvka's voice trembled and Ria instantly felt bad for making her worry so much. "You're going to be the death of me Ria!" Dyvka leant back and held Ria's face in her hands, staring at her adamantly, "I'm going to be an old lady with gray hair by the time I can wipe my hands of you!"

Ria dredged up a weak smile, "Sorry Dyvka-sama. It won't happen again."

Dyvka snorted and pulled Ria into another hug, resting her cheek against Ria's head, "Yes you will. I have no doubts that you will keep me troubled for years." Dyvka drawled, a bit of whine creeping into her voice.

Ria let out a weak chuckle before pulling back, "Is it safe to be here Dyvka-sama?"

The Jonin took a deep breath, setting aside her emotions as they both evaluated their situation. "No. Are things are already waiting for us, we just need to get to them." Dyvka took Ria by the arm and began towing her through the shadows of the village. They tried sneaking out three times before they were finally able to. The Leaf village didn't seem to think it was smart to let anyone out just yet. _Especially since the Hokage is dead… _Ria thought sadly as her eyes darted to Dyvka, _I bet she doesn't even know that yet._

The duo traveled stealthily and only at night for days on end, wary and watchful for any attempts the Leaf village might make to capture anyone from Suna. When they finally did reach the safety of home, Ria had come to think of the village at home, only longing for her hometown while she dreamed, they were both exhausted. The last few days they hadn't even spoken to each other because they were just too tired to keep up a conversation.

When they walked into the house they both just instantly dropped their belongings near the front door and went straight to bed. The moment Ria dropped onto her bed, Dyvka had gotten her one for her first year anniversary in the village, she was gone, lost in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	20. Back in Suna

Hey there guys! OMG!! -dances- I got out three chapters before I start my job! Woohoo! I am so stoked!

I really like this chapter -snickers- I hope you like it too! -big anime smile-

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Ria tucked her hands into her sleeves and headed towards the school, her eyes on the ground, lost in her thoughts.

_Gaara… _images of the day Gaara fought Naruto flitted through her mind, the now familiar ache in her heart throbbing. _What are you doing now? Are you home yet? _Ria lifted her gaze towards the Kazekage's quarters, _have you taken your place as the Kazekage?_

"Ria-chan!"

Turning, Ria smiled in surprise as the older girl ran into her, giving her a bear hug. "You're back Ria-chan!"

Hana released Ria from the hug and held her at arm's length. "You look tired." The girl stated plainly.

Ria reached out and playfully tugged on one of the thick red locks of Hana's hair, "I am… but I wouldn't miss today for the world." Hana immediately turned an odd shade of green and red, _we should light her up and celebrate Christmas! _Ria thought, unable to keep her sudden burst of laughter from barking out.

"What?" Hana asked with panic, her hands going to her elaborate hair style, "Do I look funny?"

Ria had just opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by another voice, "Ria-chan!" Tsubame scolded, her elegant hand draping over Hana's shoulder, "How dare you say Onee-chan looked funny!"

Ria glanced at her friend trying to hide her mirth at the situation. Tsubame had grown quickly for a girl and was showing signs of having a tall figure with elegant lines. Her long black hair was down to her waist in thick, wavy locks that looked like she'd just left a shampoo commercial. Tsubame turned her slanted black eyes to Hana, smiling with her full mouth, "Onee-chan… you look beautiful."

Hana nervously put her hand to the intricate concoction the hairstylist had arranged her flaming hair into, "Are you sure? She was making it so complicated I was sure it was going to be too much."

Ria put a hand on her friend's shoulder smiling, "It's perfect. You have to be complicated and extravagant on your wedding day Hana-chan. It's tradition." Ria stated, nodding sagely.

"She's right," Tsubame added, nodding as well, "Tradition."

"Oh. Alright then." Hana let her hand fall, twining her fingers together while Ria and Tsubame shared a grin.

Together Ria and Tsubame herded Hana towards the pavilion she was to be wed at. "Now it's time for the best part!" Ria said excitedly. "The dress!"

The three friends giggled together as they walked into the small bride's quarters, ready to prepare her for the big day. Together they helped Hana put on her kimono and makeup, adding touches of art into her hair and lashes. When they were finished they turned her towards the mirror and they gazed at her together.

"Oh you look lovely..." Tsubame drawled, stars in her eyes.

"Yes…" Ria met Hana's gaze in the mirror, "You look magnificent Hana-chan."

The older girl beamed, nearly blinding them in her happiness. She did look wonderful. Her kimono was black, it wasn't traditional to wear white in Suna, which accented her dark red hair perfectly. She'd developed a wonderful tan sheen to her skin that almost made her look like she was glowing and that her skin shimmered. Her makeup, which Tsubame did, accentuated her eyes, making them look large and alive, nearly yellow from Hana's excitement on her wedding day.

Turning, Hana placed a hand on Ria's shoulder, smiling to her. "I'm so happy you made it back in time Ria-chan. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for this."

Holding back tears Ria put a hand over Hana's. "It's my honor to be a part of your wedding…" Ria voice trailed as all three of them nearly wilted. Technically Ria wasn't allowed to participate in the wedding at all. She wasn't a part of the village. They were stretching the rules as it was by letting Ria help Hana get prepared. Summoning up a smile, Ria squeezed her friend's fingers, "I am happy to help in any way I can."

Hana's eyes shimmered with held back tears as she fought not to cry, "It's not fair! You're one of my best friends! You should be allowed to be there!"

Tsubame moved forward behind Hana and hugged her while the older girl struggled to regain her composure. Reaching out Ria rubbed her finger lightly over the edges of Hana's lashes, wiping away her tears, "Don't cry Hana-chan… you'll ruin Tsubame's hard work!" she scolded gently, smiling.

Hana let out an exasperated laugh, tossing her head back and blinking her eyes rapidly, an arm draping back around Tsubame. Ria met Tsubame's gaze momentarily, sharing a pained moment of regret for the situation.

Shrugging her shoulders Ria patted Hana on the back, careful not to disturb her scarlet Obi, "Come on. Let's get you ready. Thomas is dying to see you."

The three girls busily finished getting Hana ready before leaving her alone for a few minutes to reflect before she got married. Busily, Ria quickly helped Tsubame into her own Kimono, it was such a dark purple it nearly looked black, which a scarlet Obi matching Hana's.

Moving in front of Tsubame Ria worked at the girl's thick hair, rolling the edges back into a thick rope on either side of her face before rolling the back up as well, quickly pinning it before inserting a flowered black comb to hold it in place.

Stepping back Ria smiled to Tsubame, "You look great." At Tsubame's inquiring look Ria laughed, "Don't worry. I made sure it was demure so that you don't upstage the Queen on her big day."

The two girls exchanged a giggle over the inside joke. During the last seven years Tsubame had really shown signs of becoming quite beautiful but the shy girl had never wanted to be more than Hana, who she idolized, to the point where Ria had made the offhand comment about Hana being the Queen and Tsubame being her ladies maid. Since then it had stuck. Hana the Queen.

The two walked back to Hana and together the three clasped hands, giddy for the day. The three girls gasped and spun as the door to the Bride's chamber crashed open.

_Temari? _Ria thought with shock, _What is she doing here?_

Temari glanced around the room before her eyes settled on Ria. Turning back she went outside again, leaving the three girls alone to gawk.

"What was that all about?" Hana snapped angrily, she hated being surprised.

"I don't know…" Ria said quietly, her mind thinking back to a few days back when she had been in the woods as Temari and Kankuro picked Gaara from the ground, _Did they see me? _"I have a feeling we are going to find out though," she replied as Temari stomped back into the room.

The four girls stared at one another in silence before Temari crossed her arms, letting out a loud "Hmph!" before leaning back against a wall near the door.

_What is she waiting for…? _Ria glanced at the door and then back to the obviously irate Temari.

"Can I help you with something Temari?" Hana asked coldly, her fingers gripping tightly over Ria's a sure sign of her nervousness. "It's my wedding day so I am a bit pressed for time…"

Temari sighed, "No."

Hana opened her mouth to argue again when she gasped when Gaara and Kankuro walked through the door. Ria stood her ground as Hana attempted to yank her behind herself.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hana demanded, panic threaded through her voice.

Ria's eyes remained fastened on Gaara. _He looks terrible. He hasn't had time to heal yet… why isn't he in bed?_

Kankuro and Temari warily glanced towards Gaara at Hana's rude exclamation.

"I'm here for Ria-chan." Gaara stated quietly, his voice sending a quick shock down Ria's spine. Hana's fingers gripped even tighter, nearly snapping her fingers.

For a few short moments there was silence, except for Hana's heavy breathing. Hana had always helped to protect Ria from the other villagers who wouldn't accept her, but they all knew she couldn't protect her from Gaara.

"Hana-chan-" Ria started quietly.

"No!" Hana whispered furiously, "This isn't right!"

"Hana" Ria gently pulled her hand from Hana's constricting fingers, "It will be alright." She smiled slowly to her, "we don't even know what he wants."

She gave another smile to Hana and Tsubame, who had turned white under her makeup, before slowly walking the few feet to Gaara. She kept her eyes on the ground until his booted feet came into her vision. Bowing before him she clasped her hands benevolently together. "Gaara-sama."

She watched his feet steadily, staying in her bowed, prone postion. Her heart was racing wildly. _I can smell the sun on him… is that even possible?_

"Ria-chan… I saw you in the forest." Gaara started softly, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

Ria closed her eyes, _Damn… _

"Why were you there? In Konoha?" Gaara demanded, his voice grating quietly.

"My guardian, Dyvka-sama, was sent on a mission to oversee your match against the Uchiha. Since she is my guardian it was necessary I join her."

"Why were you in the forest?"

"I…" Ria slowly straightened, meeting his gaze directly, "I wanted to be there."

They stared at each other for a few long minutes before Gaara extended his arm towards her.

"As Kazekage of the Sunagakure I shall now make my Judgement on your ongoing status in the village." Gaara stated loudly, his voice booming with authority.

Ria's eyes widened as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Her hands slipped from their position as her arms fell to her sides, gripping the fabric of her wrap.

"I hereby strip you of your guardian Dyvka Yamaro, Jonin of the Sand Village."

Ria felt her eyes being to fill with tears. _Dvyka…_

"Without a guardian with your current status you are no longer welcome in Sunagakure." Garra continued relentlessly, his aquamarine eyes unblinking as he sealed her fate.

"No! Stop it!" Hana yelled loudly behind her, dimly Ria could hear Tsubame crying.

_This can't be happening… _Ria thought. She felt like she was floating, but she didn't feel anything.

Moving a step forward Gaara touched Ria's veil, making her eyes widen in surprise. He unhooked the fabric, letting it fall. As he stared at her a moment Ria felt a tear slip down her cheek, _Gaara…_

Carefully he removed the head wrap, her carefully constricted hair cascading down her back, nearly to her knees. The tossed the head wrap carelessly to the ground.

"Ria Miller…" Gaara continued softly, nearly whispering to her in their closeness, "This has been long in coming, but I release you of your status as a missing-nin and hereby accept you as a citizen of Sunagakure."

Dimly Ria heard Tsubame and Hana gasp in surprise, Temari seemed quite interested in Gaara, staring at him intently, and Kankuro seemed to be mezmorized by either Tsubame or Hana.

It was as if time froze for that one moment and gave Ria a moment to look around and memorize it all before it had to move on. She could feel her heart lifting, breaking away from her sadness. She could feel her mouth slowly moving into a grand smile just as her hands lifted to cover it.

She felt a sob of happiness escape into the cup of her hands, her body shuddering from the sudden release of tension. Lowering her hands she impulsively reached out and grasped his. Bowing she pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Thank you…" she whispered, closing her eyes as the warmth of his hand permeated her forehead, "Thank you so much Gaara…"

When she straightened she once again smiled broadly to Gaara, who was staring at her without expression, not even caring about the dumb flowers that were sprouting all around her.

- After much squealing and excitement -

Ria stood with Tsubame, her face revealed and smiling, as Hana stood with Thomas, who looked stunning in his dark suit and shining blonde hair, beaming with overwhelming happiness. Tsubame _and _Ria had just finished helping Hana walk the aisle with her long, trailing kimono.

Standing together the two friends watched Hana get married to her childhood sweetheart, their hands clasped tightly together between them. Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder she felt another shock ride down her spine when she met Gaara's gaze directly.

He, Kankuro, and Temari were standing on the back wall, attending the ceremony at Hana's request. Temari seemed utterly bored and ready to leave at any moment. Kankuro was staring, rather openly, at Tsubame who hadn't noticed the male attention yet. Pulling her gaze forcefully forward she was startled to feel the heat of the blush on her face. _No veil hiding it now! _Ria thought wryly as her eyes went skyward.

Closing her eyes she felt the sun on her face, warming her skin freely for the first time in seven years. _This is too wonderful…_

At the end of the ceremony Ria and Tsubame waved heartily towards the departing couple as they left to their new home to spend some alone time. Apparently Sunagakure didn't really have wedding receptions, but family members apparently did throw an after ceremony feast.

Ria and Tsubame started down the street towards Hana's family home where they met up with Gaara and Kankuro. Temari had bolted even before the ceremony had officially ended. Together the four walked towards the house, Kankuro attempting to start conversation with the still very shy Tsubame, and Ria and Gaara just walking quietly in silence, occasionally glancing at one another.

As they were walking in, Gaara gently pulled her aside, letting Tsubame and Kankuro head in alone. Ria swallowed, demanding that her heart slow down.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Ria asked quietly as he steered her back down the street, away from the lively party and noise. "Are you feeling alright?"

He glanced at her before looking off and pointing, "Will you go with me?"

Looking up Ria turned to where he pointed and swallowed before turning back to him, smiling slowly. "Sure."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets as they headed down the street in the darkness, towards the Kazekage's quarters.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! XD

I really wanted to write something that WASN'T depressing and sad! Hehe. Originally I was going to have Ria called into a formal meeting but I decided to do the wedding instead, -Beams- I really hope everyone enjoyed it! I really had fun writing this chapter! -Huggles Ria- It was so nice to let people see her for once!

Ria: -blushes- Ok... I admit it... I like the chapter too... -awkwardly pats her on the back-

Yay!


	21. The Kazekage Quarters

XD I've come so much farther with this story than I originally anticipated!

Shout out to Laur3 Sincl4ir for rooting me on the whole time and helping me make it happen! Woohoo!

Oh yeah, there is a new Beta Polls option and I made a poll! I just can't figure out how to get it into the forum cause I can't find my bloody forum in the forums area! AHH!! -------- SCRATCH THAT!! I found it!! XD Check it out!

Chapter Twenty

(OMG! The big 2-0!)

Ria and Gaara moved past the several guards outside of the Kazekage's quarters. Moving up the slender staircase they descended down the long hallway towards the office. Ria glanced sidelong at Gaara, her eyes flitting over his averted features, lingering on his eyes that stared straight forward.

They paused outside the Kazekage's office doors. For a few moments Ria felt the muscles in her back painfully tighten. For seven years she'd dreaded coming here to this very room and having to listen to the Fourth Kazekage's demands. Every time she had refused she had somehow managed to be allowed to survive after refusing the odious man.

_I had hoped never to have to come here again…_

"I never wanted to go into this room again." Gaara said quietly, startling her with his nearly exact thoughts. "My father only called me here to discipline or demand terrible things from me." Ria watched him quietly, studying his features as his dark lashes shaded his aqua eyes. "He wasn't a good man… or a good leader."

Ria reached out a hand, her mouth opening to speak to him. She wanted to offer him some sort of comfort. Before touching him Ria's fingers curled back into a fist. Turning she strode purposefully to the door, startling Gaara, "The only way to do this," Ria said firmly, a shiver of dread streaking up her spine as she settled her hands on the doorknobs, "Is the clean this room of its old memories." She turned the handles and flung the double doors open, revealing the pristine office. "Is to make entirely new memories in it," turning Ria looked to him.

Gaara was staring at her with wide, surprised eyes. Smiling she held a hand out to him, "Come on Gaara, it's time to get started on this room."

Reaching out Gaara tentatively accepted her hand and slowly they walked inside the office together, palms pressed tightly together.

The doors were pulled closed after they entered by some guards in the hallway. Both Gaara and Ria hardly noticed as they looked around the office mutely. Ria surveyed the right side of the room, her eyes following the bookcases and messy maps covering the gritty, rough walls. Her gaze was fixed when she sighted the large, dark wardrobe against the wall. _I wonder what secrets he hid in there…_

Ria turned, a flush on her face as Gaara's fingers tightened on hers. She searched his pale face before following his gaze to the wide desk before them. Gaara took an unconscious step forward, his fingers reaching out to graze over the top of the dark, wood desk. "It always seemed… so much… bigger…"

Ria felt a sweet pang in her heart as she watched him, his gaze downcast and his eyes lost in memories. _Gaara…_

She gently squeezed his fingers and he turned back to her, searching her eyes. "How long have you been in the village Gaara?"

Gaara turned away and looked out towards the window, for a moment Ria's heart stuttered, _Did I offend him?_

"I would have accepted you formally sooner-"

"No!" They both jumped at her loud exclamation. More quietly Ria continued, her free hand reaching out to touch his shoulder, "No. That fact that you accepted me was wonderful!" Ria smiled warmly to him as he slowly turned to face her squarely, "I was just wondering… what you knew… about…" unsure of how to finish Ria glanced around the office slowly.

"You mean my father."

Ria's gaze returned to his face, "Yes."

"I came back about three days ago," _two days before Dyvka and I did, _"I was enlightened about what had happened to my father when we returned. I was weak. A lot of my chakra was gone. I had to rest before I could go about the village." He moved a half a step closer, taking her breath away, _damn it Ria! You're twelve! Act like it! _"I wanted to accept you right away… it was something I wanted to do since…"

Ria's eyes widened a bit in surprise _has he thought of me all these years too?_

Gaara ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the ground a moment before meeting her gaze again. "Since father ordered me never to see you again."

Ria swallowed, a flush brimming on the edges of her cheeks. "Thank you Gaara…"

Gaara cleared his throat and turned away from her, his fingers slipping from hers too quick for her to react. Ria stared down at her hand while he walked to the window behind the desk. _When he let go…my hand felt so cold…_Closing her hand Ria closed her eyes feeling her heart thump almost painfully in her chest, _it had been so warm when he held it…_

Looking up towards him she jolted mentally and physically enough to make her stumble back half a step. _Standing there like that… he almost looks like his father._ Gaara turned as he heard her misstep. Upon seeing her shocked face he blinked, coming around the desk to her, "Are you alright?"

Ria came back to herself when Gaara gently grasped her upper arms, "Uh… yes… I-I'm fine." Ria summoned a weak smile for him, "Really, I am."

He slowly nodded, his hands slipping down her arms and sending delightful shivers through her spine. _Oh god…_

"…Dvyka-sama?"

Snapping herself out of it Ria focused on listening to him instead of feeling the automatic response her body had to him, "What?"

His head tilted faintly as he observed her quizzically, "I asked if you had a chance yet to talk to Dyvka-sama?"

"Oh. No. I haven't seen her since this morning. She had rounds today so she couldn't go to the wedding…"

Gaara nodded and steered her towards the doorway, "I'll walk you back so you can speak with her about today's events."

"Oh. Alright."

They walked quietly from the complex and back onto the streets, heading towards her home in the moonlight. _This is so wonderful… _Ria thought dreamily, _I couldn't have imagined a better day…_

When they reached her doorway they paused and Ria turned to him, once again feeling her stomach flop over as she met his gaze, _I really am in love with him… aren't I? _Ria thought to herself, staring at him blatantly.

"Do you want me to come in with you and help explain?" Gaara asked politely seemingly clueless of his effect on her.

"Uh… no. Thanks Gaara, but I should be fine now."

_Geez… this feels like a date. _Ria nearly melted in happiness at the thought, letting her inner fan girl do it for her instead.

"Alright then. Goodnight Ria-chan…" Gaara stared at her for a moment and she felt her eyes widen, _is he going to kiss me? _Her inner fan girl squealed and ran around in happy circles at the thought, _God I hope so!_

Gaara cleared his throat and nodded to her before turning abruptly and walking away down the street. Ria watched after him until he was gone from view before smiling to herself and letting herself inside the house.

"Ria-chan? Is that you?" Dyvka called from the kitchen. Ria smiled and wandered towards her voice, a smile on her face. _I can't wait to see her reaction…_

Ria rounded the corner and watched Dyvka at the sink washing her dishes from the evening. She was surprised to see Yuki at the dinner table with a tea cup in his hands. When he looked up he froze staring at her. Ria grinned to him devilishly, _this is the first time he's seen me too._

"How was the wedding? Did Hana-chan look nice in her kimono?" Dyvka continued, oblivious of Ria's lack of veil.

"Yes. It was great."

"Uh… honey… Yuki started, his tea cup slowly lowering to the table, eyes still frozen on Ria's face.

"Yes?" When Yuki didn't answer she turned and looked at him, "What is it?" Following his gaze she looked at Ria, the plate she held in her hands slipping from her fingers and shattering on the floor when she saw her.

Ria smiled wide, a happy blush on her cheeks. She heard the soft crackle of flowers blooming around her for the billionth time that night. She couldn't help but smile and when people saw her for the first time this tended to be the reaction. Complete and utter shock, flowers added of course.

"Ria-chan… What are you **thinking**?" Dyvka boomed angrily, her face darkening as she became more pissed off by the breath.

The flowers instantly wilted and Ria felt a cold shiver race down her spine, "Uh…. Dyvka-sama… it's not what you think!" Turning Ria ran for it as Dyvka darted out of the kitchen, arms outstretched and fingers clawing towards her.

"What else can it be Ria-chan!" Dvyka boomed as she chased her charge in circles around the living room.

Yuki moved to the kitchen doorway, watching them.

"Yuki-kun!" Ria cried out as she ran past, "Help me!"

Yuki laughed lightly and caught his lover around the waist as she ran by, "Ai… I am sure she has an explanation."

Dvyka squirmed in his arms as she glared at Ria from across the room, "Oh she'd better have a **good** one…" she snarled, sending another dreaded shiver down Ria's spine.

"Ugh! Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Dyvka snapped, startled.

"That…" Ria waved her arms as she sought the word she was trying to say, "**motherly **pissed off, creepy thing you do all the time!"

"Creepy thing!?" Dyvka snarled, her eyes turning into little flames.

_Eek! She's flipping out! _Ria thought as she sprung back startled.

"It happened!" Ria blurted suddenly.

"What happened?" Dyvka snarled, thinking the worst.

"GaaratookhisplaceasthenewKazekageandacceptedmeaspartofthevillagethismorningwhileIwashelpingHana-changetreadyforthewedding!" Ria blurted, panting as she finished the rushed and very long sentence.

Dyvka stopped fighting and she and Yuki stared at her in shock. "What?" Dyvka finally whispered, her voice barely audible from across the room.

Ria relaxed as she saw Dyvka's shocked features. Slowly smiling, a bit shakily, Ria took a few steps towards Dyvka, her arms open in bemusement. "It's true Dyvka…" she felt happy tears build in the corner of her eyes, "Gaara proclaimed that I am officially part of Sunagakure."

Dyvka clapped her hands over her mouth and nose as she stared at her. Ria took a few more steps towards her when she saw some tears build in the corner of Dyvka's eyes.

"Really?" Dyvka asked quietly, her voice shaking as if she were afraid it weren't true.

Ria felt her throat knot close so she just nodded enthusiastically instead. With a happy cry Dyvka threw her arms out and jumped forward, sweeping Ria into a tight hug and twirling her around the room. Soon they were both laughing with giddiness, babbling quickly to one another in nonsensical terms.

Once Yuki had recovered from his own surprise he moved in on them both and hugged them and the three of them laughed together for a long time, just happy to be alive.

Sometime later –

Ria sighed happily as she sat on her bed letting Dyvka brush her long hair.

"Do you really realize what all this means Ria-chan?" Dyvka asked quietly as she gently plucked out a tangle at the bottom edge of Ria's hair.

"It means the village can finally accept me. I'm allowed to talk to people and not wear a veil!" Ria let out a happy 'whoop' while throwing her arms in the air happily. Laughing lightly at her antics Dyvka continued brushing.

"Well it does mean that, but it also means I can't be your guardian anymore."

Ria blinked, remembering Gaara's cryptic words, _I hereby strip you of your guardian Dyvka Yamaro, Jonin of the Sand Village._ "Oh… I think Gaara said something about stripping me of my guardian…"

Dyvka nodded slowly working her way up Ria's long hair. "He would have had to. He couldn't officially make you a citizen unless you either had no official ties to the village or were married into the village itself."

Ria turned and stared at her surprised, "So if Gaara hadn't made me a citizen I could have become one if I married someone from Suna?"

"Well… sort of. You would have been embraced by the community but you wouldn't have been technically a part of Suna. You still would have been considered as having no village formally but you could remove your veil and walk freely among society."

"Oh. I never knew that." Ria huffed a breath and turned back around, bracing an elbow on her bent knee and dropping her chin into her hand, "This place is so complicated."

Dvyka laughed lightly, "That's human nature sweetheart."

Ria sighed and stared off for a moment, "So what does this mean for me now that you aren't my guardian?"

Dyvka sighed, "It means we must find you an apartment."

Ria jumped startled, "I can't live here anymore?"

Dyvka laughed and settled her hands on Ria's shoulders, holding her still before resuming her brushing, "That's right. It's impertinent for us to continue living together once you are officially a part of Suna. If you were my daughter it would be different." Dyvka sighed, smoothing Ria's hair, "but sadly you're not."

Ria felt a small trill of excitement twirl in her belly, "My own place, huh?"

"Yep."

"All by myself…"

"Yep."

"To do with what I will."

"Uh huh."

"Have any company I want."

"Uh huh."

"Even boys."

"Uh huh- what?!" Dyvka jumped startled, accidentally yanking some of Ria's hair.

"Ow!" Ria whined, her hand instantly going to the area of her offended scalp while she started laughing, "that hurt!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Dyvka blurted.

Laughing Ria turned and hugged her guardian, _ex-guardian_, her mind persisted, "It's alright!"

Dyvka laughed and hugged her back before holding her at arms' length, "We'll look around for you tomorrow, ok?"

Ria nodded, smiling wide.

Dyvka chuckled and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

Lying down Ria stared at the domed ceiling a moment, a face cracking wide grin on her face, _this is just __**too**__ awesome…"_

Rolling onto her side Ria reached out and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness before quickly falling asleep.

Ria: You better! I've had enough trauma!

-evil cackle- We'll see... Hehehe.

Ria: -shiver- You are so evil.


	22. The Apartment Search is on!

-Dances- I can't even tell you how awesome it is to have a good, constant stream of inspiration! Hehe. It's awesome so I am going to try to crank out as many chapters as I can before I fall into my usual creative slumps. XD

-Huggles Ria in happiness-

Ria: Oh let me go! -growls-

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Ria unconsciously poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth as her eyes focused on her hair in the mirror. She was just finishing the last touches on it and then she would be done. Carefully holding the thick rope of hair she reached down and plucked the last pin from her mouth and quickly stuck it in, securing her hairstyle.

"Whew…" Ria sighed to herself, grinning in the mirror. "This is so awesome." Her face was threatening to crack from the size of her grin when there was a knock at her door. Just as Ria turned on her stool Dyvka opened the door, smiling to her.

"Ready to go Ria-chan?"

"Yep!" Standing Ria brushed her hands down her wrap, unconsciously reaching for her veil before pausing. Grinning again, _I'm such a dork_, Ria turned and walked towards Dvyka, who smiled.

Together they left Dyvka's home and headed down the street towards a few places Dyvka had heard were available housing. Ria couldn't remove her smile from her face as she was acknowledged during their simple walk. It was something that had never happened before and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. _This is just __**too**__ awesome!_

Ria couldn't contain the little happy shriek that left her throat as she did a small happy dance in an alley they had turned down, making Dvyka laugh out loud.

Only a few blocks away they came across a simple building and headed inside and up the staircase. Waiting at the top of the stairs Ria looked down at the foyer below, daydreaming about what it would be like to come in everyday and head up the stairs to her own apartment.

Dvyka startled her out of her daydream as she nodded down the hallway, "Stop daydreaming Ria-chan. It's this way. Let's go have a look at it."

They walked down the narrow hall and quickly came to the proper door, _205_, Ria thought to herself, nearly giggling. They stepped inside and instantly they both lost their smiles.

"Uh…" Ria said slowly, her eyes slowly scanning over the front room, "are you sure this is the apartment?"

Dvyka also had a look of astonishment on her face as she looked around, "Uh… that's what they said…"

The room was… to say the least… a **disaster**. The tatami mats were torn and stained a hideous mosaic of brown colors. The windows were so dirty you couldn't see out of them and there was hardly any light penetrating into the room. The walls had a grotesque wallpaper of random people in kimonos and it was ripped all around the room. There was a tiny kitchen shoved into the far corner with a stove almost as thin as she was and a sink that was so disgusting that it was nearly brown in color.

Ria looked to Dyvka with wide eyes just as Dyvka returned the stare. Together they turned and quickly left the building, the proprietor calling out to them all the way.

The day went on much the same. Most of the apartments were so disgusting Ria and Dvyka couldn't even force themselves to take more than a single step inside. Some others were decent but it a horrible area that didn't in the least welcome Ria, sometimes spitting at them as they walked by.

Sometime in the afternoon Ria dropped at a table, exhausted. Dyvka followed suit in front of her, across the table. "Are there any more? Those were all dumps!"

Dyvka pinched the bridge of her nose laying her forearm on the table. "I sure hope not."

Ria rubbed her hands over her face before reaching back and rubbing her neck. "I don't get it. I thought there would be **something** decent to live in that was available. At least one place that I wouldn't get murdered in the middle of the night.

Dyvka winced and leaned back in her chair, nodding to the waitress as she came over, "Tea for now please." As the woman walked away Dvyka looked across the table at Ria, who was still rubbing her neck.

"Don't get too discouraged Ria-chan. I am sure we will find something."

Ria sighed and dropped her hand turning to look out the window, _where am I going to live? According to the law I have to be in my own place by the end of three days or I will have to live on the street!_

Ria pouted at her faint reflection in the glass before gasping, her hand inadvertently reaching out and tapping the table loudly in her excitement.

"What? What?" Dyvka asked, reaching out to still Ria's hand, "What is it?"

Ria gasped again and pointed outside, a wide smile coming to her face. She was staring at her good friend Tsubame who was currently being flirtatiously harassed by a very love sick looking Kankuro.

Dyvka's brows lifted in surprise and she chuckled in amusement, "I see Kankuro has finally become besotted by the local princess."

Ria laughed aloud, her eyes still glued to the walking couple. Tsubame was staring at the ground as she plowed ahead; her face bright red while Kankuro nearly danced around her his mouth moving wildly as he attempted conversation. He was practically bending in half to try and see the extremely shy girl's face. "They are just **too cute**!"

Dyvka laughed and reached out turning Ria's head, "Decide what you want for lunch and then we can deliberate over how cute or uncute they are."

Ria laughed and glanced down at the menu before peeking up at Dyvka's averted face, "There is no 'uncute' about it."

Dyvka laughed and slapped a hand against her forehead before reaching out and batting at Ria, "Just order!"

They each quickly finished lunch revitalizing themselves for the last few apartments Dyvka knew were available. After leaving the restaurant the first place they went to was to a nondescript building near the center of the city, Ria sighed and rolled her eyes, _another dead end I am sure…_Many of the worst apartments had the same outside appearance.

Nonetheless they headed up the narrow stairs and down the hall before stopping at the last of the four doors. The landlord let them inside and they grunted in surprise.

The front room was small but the kitchen was separate instead of being built into the wall like the others. There was another side room which turned out to be a bedroom with a small bedroom near the front door. The floor was wood instead of tatami mats and the walls weren't in the best of shape but the sunlight that came in through the wide windows lit up the room more than all of the other apartments they had seen combined.

Dyvka was muttering to the landlord as they walked into the bedroom while Ria walked straight ahead from the front door towards the windows. Peering out Ria smiled softly as she viewed the street below bustling with people. Looking up towards the sky Ria felt a trill of happiness as she saw the cliffs far away in the distance, but not too far to walk.

Turning a bit to the left she felt her mouth curve into a wider smile as she saw the building that held the Kazekage quarters. _Gaara…_Her smile turned into an o of surprise when Gaara walked in front of the window as if summoned by her thoughts. Reaching out a hand she pressed her palm against the glass watching him as he stood staring out over the city about a story above her. He looked spectacular in his new uniform. Ria felt a blush form over her cheeks as she remembered some of the pictures and fan videos she had seen of the Shippuden episodes.

"Ria!"

Startled Ria spun around and found Dyvka and the landlord staring at her. Ria grinned to them both and clasped her hands in front of herself. "I'll take it!"

- The next day -

Ria grunted as she helped Dyvka angle the bed just right to slip the mattress into the bedroom. They leant the mattress against the wall and then leant against it themselves as they panted lightly in the heat.

"Ria-chan," Tsubame called from the other room, "Where do you want this?"

Ria glanced at Dvyka groaning in the back of her throat as the woman laughed low in her throat and gave her a push towards the door. Leaving the bedroom Ria found Tsubame standing in the living room with a box of her kitchen items, presents from Dyvka the night before, "Those go in the kitchen. Thanks Tsubame-chan."

Kankuro who had just walked through the door immediately shoved the linens he was carrying into Ria's arms and leapt to take the box from Tsubame, "I can take that Tsubame-chan…" Ria lifted a brow at the linens in her arms and then glanced up hiding a smile behind the sheets as Tsubame turned a lovely shade of pink and allowed Kankuro to take the box. He followed her into the kitchen while Tsubame nibbled on the tip of finger and glanced back shyly at him over her shoulder.

Ria rolled her eyes skyward with a silly grin on her face, _too cute!_ As Ria's gaze lowered again she chuckled to herself and almost choked when she saw Gaara standing in the doorway. She jumped a bit startled as her fingers gripped the linens in her arms. _I didn't know he was there! _

He was glancing around the apartment curiously his hands clasped casually behind his back as he took a few steps into the apartment. Ria saw him lift a brow as he glanced into the kitchen. He paused briefly right in front of her, so close Ria could see the individual strands of his hair and the bits of sand that had dusted onto the edge of his chin.

He moved around her silently taking in the apartment with a thorough inspection. As he moved around her Ria felt her body slowly turning to follow him her eyes glued to him like a love sick puppy. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest as it did every time she was near him.

He was looking over her partially sheet curtains, which she had drawn over the windows when it had gotten really hot, and nearly lost her breath when he turned and met her gaze. "How do you like your apartment Ria-chan?"

Ria swallowed slowly and smiled to him, "So far so great…"

He walked forward and didn't stop until he was nearly nose to nose with her. Ria felt another flush come to her cheeks as she stared into his aqua eyes. "I suppose I'll be able to see you often…" _oh my god… _Ria thought as his mouth twitched as if to smile, _is he almost smiling? _Her inner fan girl fainted at the thought and gurgled in happiness. "Considering how close you are to my quarters now…" Gaara finished quietly as he watched her steadily.

"A-a-and the cl-cliffs…" Ria stammered, her blush becoming more forceful, "It's only a few minutes to the cliffs…"

Ria watched his eyes widen in recognition, "That's right…" his eyes seemed to soften as he thought, "I haven't been there since…"

Ria glanced down staring at the tan and brown stripes of her bed sheets. _Geez… I gotta do something about this blushing _Ria thought as she tried to compose herself, _I'm gonna drive myself nuts!_

"Ria- Oh. Hello Kazekage," Dyvka said with surprise from the doorway as they both turned towards her. Dyvka bowed politely to Gaara, her palms pressed against her thighs. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Ria's eyes darted between Gaara and Dyvka. She had never understood why Dyvka was so cold towards Gaara and she could tell from Gaara's blank expression he knew her sentiments.

"I was just coming to visit Ria-chan and see her new apartment. We are…" he turned and glanced at Ria making a hot shiver race down her spine from his expression, "friends."

He turned back to Dyvka who quickly schooled her shocked features. He made a polite bow and glanced back at Ria before moving towards the door, his hands still clasped casually behind him. "I'll see you around Ria-chan."

Ria stared after him her face bright red before looking to Dyvka who had an odd expression on her face. Surprised Ria opened her mouth to see what was wrong when Tsubame and Kankuro stepped out from the kitchen looking between them expectantly.

"Are we done?" Kankuro asked, oblivious of the tense environment he'd just walked into.

Ria pulled her eyes away from Dyvka and looked to the two. "I think so. I just need to set things up and then I am done. Why don't you walk Tsubame-chan home Kankuro-kun?" Ria ignored Tsubame's alarmed expression and instead focused on Kankuro's delighted one, "It would make me feel a lot better if I knew she got home safely. "

"I'd love to…" Kankuro looked at Tsubame, a light flush on his tatto'd face, "Are you ready Tsubame-chan?" He said quietly.

Tsubame glanced up at him and sent Ria a shooting glare before turning wordlessly and heading towards the door, her fingers nervously twiddling.

Ria smirked to herself and glanced back towards her bedroom and was surprised when she saw that Dyvka was no longer standing there. "Dvyka-sama?"

Setting the sheets down on a nearby box Ria walked into the bedroom surprised again when Dyvka was not in sight. She searched her apartment and found no sign of her ex-guardian. Ria ran a hand through her hair with a frown as she glanced around her apartment with confusion, _what is going on with Dyvka?_


	23. A Trade?

Hey guys!

I am very happy to report that I have found a new apartment and will be moving into it by November 1st the latest! I was so stoked that I found one I liked and could afford so quickly! XD

It was really funny cause I realized I happened to have to go apartment searching right after the chapter Ria went apartment searching! How weird is that!?!? Hehe.

Anyways, all good so far. I am hoping to be able to afford to get internet at the new place sometime in December if I can't get it beforehand (Its not looking so good beforehand though :p ) but I am considering either leaving my computer at my mother's house, where I am now, or just emailing them so that I can open here and upload later during the time I am down. Either those or the last option available I really don't wanna take which is not posting at all. Hopefully it won't come to that. :)

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I had a midnight shift tonight (sorta) and was kinda hyper happy after work so it shows in the writing, a little bit, I think. XD

Hey - I just wanted to go ahead and remention about the polls I have located in my forums. Right now I have a set idea about how I am going to end this story but I'd really like to do something everyone would like so if you could please take a moment to do the poll I'd appreciate it. :) Thanks a lot in advance!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Ria yawned and dropped down onto one of the large cushions she had sprawled on the floor. _Well… I miss the old couch but its better than kneeling on the bare floor. _Ria thought with a smile to herself.

Opening her eyes Ria stared at the ceiling a moment letting out a satisfied sigh. She'd just finished setting up her apartment, bare though it was, and it was all hers. She was startled when a knock came to her door unexpectedly.

Sitting up Ria inadvertently glanced out the window at the dark night sky, _Who is visiting me this late? _Ria wondered silently as she pushed herself to her feet with a grunt. _Must be Dyvka…_Ria walked to the front door opening it.

"Good evening."

Ria's mouth dropped open for a moment in shock before she readjusted her jaw, "Uh… good evening Gaara… what brings you here?"

His eyes glanced over her figure slowly bring a hot flush to her cheeks. Conscious of her appearance in her short shorts and T-shirt Ria shyly tugged at the edge of her supplement for boxer shorts.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk…" his eyes drifted back up to her, his face fathomless, "to the cliffs."

Ria instantly lit up and smiled brightly, "I'd love to! Uh… let me change! Just uh…" Ria inadvertently went to close the door before yanking it back, "uh… come in!" She waved him in enthusiastically until he broke from his daze and took a few quick steps inside.

Closing the door Ria danced around him, spinning to look at him while she walked backwards, "I'll just be a minute!" Ria gasped as she bumped into a wall and nearly tripped. Turning around quickly another blush on her face she peeked at him again, "just a second!"

Darting into her bedroom Ria quickly closed the door and leapt for her dresser, roughly yanking open the drawers and picking through her wraps, discarding the ones she didn't want to wear over her shoulder onto the floor in her haste.

"What am I going to wear? What am I going to _wear_!" Ria quietly whined to herself with a high pitched voice.

After a few hectic minutes Ria finally yanked on a simple brown wrap with tan slacks. Running over to the mirror she gasped and pressed her hands against her head at the springy halo of frizz haloing her head around her ponytail. "Oh my god!" Ria whined loudly yanking her hair loose from its confines.

Whipping her head back and forth like a rockstar Ria again viewed herself in the mirror and styled her hair around her face quickly and efficiently, smoothing it with her fingers. Once she was satisfied with her hair she quickly slapped herself on both cheeks in quick succession to bring some color other than a blush to her face.

Taking a deep breath as she gazed in the mirror she licked her lips and smiled at herself. "Better than before at least…" Ria grumbled before turning and leaving the bedroom.

She found Gaara staring out the window up at his office. Ria paused for a moment her eyes rounding at the sight of him framed by the window and haloed by the moonlight. "Lovely…" she breathed quietly, but apparently loud enough to startle him from his thoughts.

Ria felt her heart skip a beat when he turned in the moonlight and fastened his aqua eyes on her. _Jeez… this is just like a cheesy romance novel…_her inner fan girl mumbled with jealousy. Ria quickly squished her and smiled broadly to Gaara, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and crossed the room to her. They left together and headed up the dunes to the cliffs in silence, enjoying to quiet, cool night together.

Once they reached their haven they settled onto the sand, not in the shade, and stared up at the sky.

"Are you happy Ria-chan?" Gaara asked suddenly in a quiet voice.

Turning to him she studied his averted face. He seemed to be staring at the sand. "Yes."

He turned to her taking her breath away with his closeness. "You answer it so quickly… as if happiness were simple."

Ria searched his eyes trying her best not to get lost in them, "Sometimes it is simple." She watched his face turn contemplative, "Sometimes there is something that makes you so happy…" he turned to face her and Ria tilted her head at him curiously before finishing, "that is makes everything else unimportant… and very simple."

"What can make you happy?" Gaara asked, his brows coming together in confusion, "I don't understand."

Ria swallowed as her throat threatened to close with overwhelming sadness, "Anything. A place, a thing, a person, a conversation, a touch – anything at all can make you happy."

"How can a touch make someone happy?" Gaara asked naively.

Ria was unaware she was moving until she saw her hand on his cheek and felt her thumb stroke over the soft skin under his eye, over his cheek bone. His eyes widened at her touch, his mouth parting in surprise.

"Sometimes just being able to touch is a novelty." Ria said quietly.

He studied her for a moment as her hand hesitated before falling from his face. "You mean like when people couldn't touch you when you wore your veil?"

Ria's brows raised, "Sorta like that."

"Sorta?" Gaara asked, rolling the unfamiliar word over his tongue.

"Uh… it means its similar but not exactly."

"Oh."

Ria let out a nervous laugh, "For me it was more being able to be _seen_ than _touched_."

He nodded before looking off at the sky once again.

Long minutes passed as they stared at the sky in silence before Gaara startled Ria out of her daze with another question.

"Have you decided on a trade yet?"

She jumped at bit and looked at him, "Huh?"

He glanced at her a brow lifted over one eye, "A trade. Something to do for a living…?"

"Oh. Uh. No, not really. Have any suggestions?" Ria asked playfully as smile on her face.

Gaara almost smiled, she could see the faint tick in his cheek as he suppressed it, "What do you like to do?"

"Uh… I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"What are you good at?"

"Um… the only thing that comes to mind is drawing."

"You draw?"

Ria nodded with a smile remembering the last picture she was working on, _I can probably catch him in that pose one day... _Ria thought to herself picturing Gaara sitting with his gourd half in his lap as he had been in her drawing.

Thinking of the drawing drew her mind to home and she was unaware she lost her smile or that his look got more intense.

"What is it?" Gaara asked quietly.

Ria snapped her eyes back to his and forced a smile onto her lips knowing it didn't show in her eyes, "Nothing… I'm sorry…"

Quickly she turned her face back to the view swallowing back her tears that never seemed to stop for her lost family and shoved the mental images of them from her mind.

They stayed out at the cliffs for a good long while and talked of inconsequential things. He hadn't pressed the matter on her one vacant moment and Ria hadn't gathered the courage to touch him again.

As Ria stepped into her apartment and went to close the door she was surprised when Gaara's hand shot out to stop it from closing. Turning back to him in surprise she questioned him with a look.

"Textiles."

"What?" Ria asked confused.

"You can try going into the textiles trade. You could create patterns for the fabrics and possibly paint tapestries."

Ria blinked at him her mind slowly recalling the much earlier short conversation they had had about trades. "Textiles?"

He nodded his hand sliding from the door. "I could help you locate a master for your apprenticeship… if you want to try it that is."

"I'd love to!" Ria exclaimed smiling broadly to him. "Thank you!"

Gaara stared at her a moment before slowly nodding. "I'll look into it tomorrow then."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight Ria-chan." He said quietly in a soft, sotto voice making a warmth curl in her belly unexpectedly.

"Goodnight Gaara-sama…" Ria said breathlessly before he turned and left.

Closing the door Ria leaned back on it and grinned down to the ground slowly before shoving off the door with a happy exclamation and dancing down the hall to her bedroom.

Once she was in her room she threw herself on her bed and kicked her feet in delight as she let out loud whoops of happiness.

The next morning

Ria groaned softly as she peeked her eyes open and focused on the ray of light slanting over her pillow. She felt a smile curve on her mouth as she remembered her outing with Gaara the night before. Rolling over onto her back Ria stretched luxuriously before glancing out her window as she did every morning towards Gaara's office.

She felt a hot pang to her belly as she saw him standing at his window staring down at her. _Thank GOD I sleep in pajamas nowadays…_Ria thought as a blush mounted her cheeks.

Ria lost her breath in surprise as he gestured to her with one beckoning finger from his office. After her moment of astonishment was over she quickly nodded and rolled out of bed, tearing her eyes away from him.

Not too much later

After the fastest shower and dressing of her life Ria knocked on Gaara's heavy office door. The guards admitted her access after Gaara's verbal command to enter.

Stepping through the doors into his office Ria saw him seated at his desk his hands busily writing and his eyes intent on the document. "I found a master for you this morning Ria-chan."

Ria suppressed a smile, "Good morning to you too Gaara-sama."

Gaara's face snapped up to look at her, his eyes momentarily wide with surprise. She felt a thousand different and wonderful sensations when he smiled to her, an actual full mouth smile that nearly had her fainting from bedazzlement. "Good morning Ria-chan."

"You did? Already?"

Gaara nodded and his eyes dropped back to the document on his desk, his pen writing away. "Yes. She is expecting you this morning."

"Oh. Awesome."

Gaara glanced up again his writing paused, "I am stuck here but a guard will show you the way in my stead."

As if on his command a large hulking man appeared at Ria's elbow suddenly making her jump in surprise.

"I'll visit you later to see how you are doing."

"Oh… ok." Ria said quietly, startled by the sudden changes he'd already created in her life.

The guard took Ria by the elbow and quickly steered her from the room. So quickly in fact that Ria didn't have a chance to say goodbye and only had long enough to get a quick last backward glance of his averted figure before she was dragged away to her new possible profession.

_My…its going to be a long day… _Ria thought ruefully as she glanced up at her bulky guide, _a very long, long day…_


	24. A very long day indeed

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! -.-' I had a little difficulty figuring out just how I wanted to write this chapter. Hehe. I actually had a completely different idea of how to do it than what my fingers ended up putting out. -sweat drop- Oh well! I hope you guys like it. We're about to go on a little tangent! XD

Btw, I noticed some errors in my previous writing! I had reread the entire story, from start to finish, the other night and I realized that other than some grammatical and spelling errors I had two big ones!

For instance, Hana originally had red curls and yellow eyes in the beginning and then during the cliffs chapter during Ria's... eh... episode with the other kids she suddenly had black hair! And later she had red hair again! . I couldn't believe I did it! Hehe. So I haven't fixed and resubmitted the chapters (I know, I know I'm lazy ... :p) but I am sure I will eventually. And for the record, Hana has red hair:)

The other mistake I found was that halfway through the story I changed Hana's boyfriend's name! X.X He started out as Yuu and ended up turning into Thomas - who I realized is the husband of one of my characters in my novel! #.#' I was so surprised I started laughing out loud when I realized what I did! Hehe. But, since he was only known as Yuu for two chapters and the rest as Thomas I am going to go ahead and keep him as Thomas. :) Especially since that wedding chapter is memorable, in my opinion anyways, and I don't want to mix anyone up.

:Grabs Thomas and Hana swinging an arm over either of thier shoulders.: So there we have it. Hana is a redhead for sure and Thomas is Thomas for sure! Sorry for any confusion and I'll fix it as soon as I have the gumption.

Ria: -kicks her-

Ow!

Ria: Lazy butt!

Ha...ha... eh... x.x'

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Ria was ushered by the hulking guard towards a large nearby building. He kept a steady grip on her elbow and his stern expression kept any thoughts of starting conversation well at bay. _He's a bloody pale Schwarzenegger! _Ria thought while ducking her head a bit to hide her grin.

He deposited her into a very cluttered office that seemed vacant. Ria was surprised when the burly man half bowed before saying, "I'll be back…" at which point Ria didn't hear the rest of his sentence and only stared at him in shocked, repressed amusement. Ria somehow managed to keep a sober expression until he left leaving her alone in the office.

Unable to help herself Ria braced a hand against the desktop and put her other hand to her face as she burst into hearty laughter, _I can't believe he actually said that!_ Ria inner fan girl chortled loudly while bouncing off her inner walls.

"What? What's so funny?"

Ria leapt back from the desk with a gargled shout of surprise hardly escaping her throat as she stumbled back landing in a chair that was somehow strategically placed behind her. "Who…Whose there?" Ria asked shakily.

A woman suddenly popped up from behind the desk like a jack in the box making Ria jump again in surprise.

"Why I am right here of course." The peculiar woman replied as she settled her gaze onto Ria, adjusting her tidy little frame glasses with a finger.

She was a very odd looking person compared to the other natives of Suna she'd met so far. _In fact…_Ria thought with dawning surprise and another rush of amusement, _She looks exactly like Edna from The Incredibles! _Ria nearly bent over in two to laugh again as she stared at the woman fighting to keep a smile off her face. _Except she's taller!_

Ria was hardly aware that her smile had managed to escape her hold and was slowly spreading across her face.

"You must be the girl the Kazekage sent over hmmm?" she replied pertly as she leant back in her chair scrutinizing Ria closely.

Ria inclined her head respectfully while moving her hands from gripping the arm rests of the chair to being lightly clasped in her lap, "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am?" the woman squeaked haughtily, "Don't call me ma'am. That's insulting. What are you?" The woman gave her a thorough once over from across the desk making Ria flush in embarrassment, "Twelve? Thirteen?"

"Uh… Yeah, just about." Ria replied dumbly, dumbfounded by the woman's bulldozer personality.

"Well then technically you are my senior seeing as I am only ten."

Ria felt her eyes try to pulse out of her head, literally. Ria slapped her hands over her eyes and shivered, _that was a frightening feeling…_

Slowly Ria lowered her hands again feeling herself wilt a bit under the harsh expression of the wom- _girl _across the desk. "Uh…"

"What is your name?"

"Uh… Miller Ria."

"That's a weird name."

Ria frowned, _well you look weird so… nah! _Ria thought mentally sticking her tongue out at the younger girl.

"My name is Mizuki Kaho. You may call me Kaho-chan. I don't mind." Kaho suddenly straightened and reached out grabbing a stack of papers and tapping them loudly on the desktop. "So what skills do you possess that will help my business run smoother Ria-chan?"

Ria stared at the girl trying her best to keep from letting her jaw drop to the floor, _Is this girl really ten?_

"Yes. I'm really ten."

Ria jumped, her jaw inadvertently dropping of its own volition.

Kaho rolled her eyes and set the papers down giving Ria a level stare from behind her lenses. "Everyone asks so I figured that was your next thought." When Ria didn't immediately respond the girl frowned at her, "Are you slow?"

Ria gasped at the insult, _This girl…!_

Kaho immediately sighed and stood up from her chair leaving her stack of papers on the table. Ria's eyes widened again. _The girl is only ten and she's as tall as Dyvka!_

Kaho frowned at Ria openly staring face and crossed her arms over her chest, "Not only slow but rude to boot."

"Me? I'm the rude one?" Ria asked in disbelief. Standing up swiftly Ria glared up at Kaho in defiance. "You're the rude one Kaho-_chan_!"

The girl blinked in surprise her arms loosening their lock over her chest, "What-"

"The minute I met you it's been insult after insult! _NO_! _I'm NOT SLOW_!" Ria yelled angrily, fisting her hands onto her hips as she glared up at the younger girl. "You just surprised me… but that doesn't give you any right to start calling me names and huffing and puffing!"

Kaho's eyes widened in surprise and Ria felt a small trickle of satisfaction trickle down her spine. "That's it…" Kaho said softly, slowly unfolding her arms and stepping towards her.

Ria recoiled in defense, _oh crap! I pissed off the crazie! _

Ria closed her eyes tightly and held her arms out defensively over her face, half turning away from the much taller girl.

"Huh?"

Ria lowered her arms and stared at the girl, dumbfounded as she was swung to and fro in a tight hug well off of the floor.

"You can be my big sister!" Kaho cried happily, her long arms tightening painfully around Ria's body making her wince.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ria cried out in disbelief.

-- Later that day --

Ria straightened her shoulders and knocked decisively on the door. Licking her lips quickly she waited until the door opened.

"We need to talk." Ria said quietly but firmly, her determined gaze fastened on Dyvka.

Dyvka lifted a brow but stepped back to allow Ria admittance. Stepping inside Ria let her eyes roam over the familiar living room before marching over to one of the chairs beside the couch and sat down.

"Tea?" Dyvka asked politely as she closed the front door, her serene gaze fixed on Ria.

"Sure."

Dyvka nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Ria could hear the ceramic clicking as she removed tea cups. Running a hand through her hair Ria's gaze was snagged by an item on the side table lying face down on the wood surface. Reaching out Ria retrieved the picture frame and cradled it in her hands.

When Dyvka returned to the room with the tea she froze in the doorway at the sight of Ria holding the picture.

"I understand now…" Ria murmured softly. Lifting her face she looked to her old mentor, her face etched with sadness. "You were friends… weren't you?"

Dyvka averted her gaze and moved around the furniture. Silently she placed the teacups on the coffee table before sitting directly across from Ria in the matching chair instead of her usual seat on the couch.

"How close were you Dyvka-sama?"

Dyvka closed her eyes briefly before reaching out and retrieving her teacup. She quietly folded her legs beneath her in the chair and took a long drink of the tea. Lowering the tea cup Dyvka kept her face lowered. Ria swallowed softly as Dyvka finally opened her eyes a bit and seemingly stared into her teacup.

"We had been friends since childhood. Even after she was married we were close. He didn't… appreciate our friendship." Dyvka finally started her voice low and nearly a whisper.

Ria felt her eyes drawn back to the picture, trailing her fingertip over the edge of Dyvka's smiling face. "He didn't want her having outside relationships. He wanted her cut off and completely dependent on him."

"That's right."

"Is that why she died?" Ria asked quietly, almost afraid to let the question slip from her throat. She slowly lifted her gaze and watched Dyvka's hunched figure. _She looks so small…curled up in that chair… _Ria swallowed feeling her chest welling with empathy.

"Basically."

"But why resent Gaara?" Ria asked as she set the picture carefully onto the side table. "She was his mother."

Dyvka rubbed a hand over her face with agitation, "It's a long and involved story. I don't want to get into it with you Ria-chan."

"I'm going to need to know Dyvka-sama…" Ria said quietly, leveling her gaze onto Dyvka averted face. The woman stiffened in the chair at her words. "Its necessary."

Dyvka's eyes suddenly snapped up and connected with Ria's making her gasp in surprise. _She's… pissed…_

Ria felt herself sink back into the soft cushions of the chair as Dyvka's cold furious stare froze her in place. She couldn't help but be reminded of her visits to the Fourth Kazekage's office, his chiseled cold features flashed like a picture unbidden to her mind.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do or not to do child." Dyvka replied quietly, her voice laced with anger and fury. Ria felt the blood rush out of her face as her stomach turned into a hard cool rock.

Dyvka slowly removed her legs from the chair and stood up her eyes fixed on Ria's cowering form. "You are not my child." Ria gasped again feeling as if she were just stabbed. "You aren't even of this village!" Another gasp. "You have no right to ask _anything_ of me! You are not my **problem** anymore!" Ria felt a tear trickle down the side of her face as she stared at Dyvka in shock. "Get out of my house."

Ria felt her body rising automatically. There was silence as she moved around the furniture to the front door, her tea left untouched on the coffee table. Numbly she reached out and grabbed the doorknob to the front door. "You are dead to me." Ria felt her eyes widen. The silence was palatable as Ria felt her fist pressing against the harsh pain in her chest.

Wrenching the door open Ria threw herself outside and slammed it behind her as she ran away leaving Dyvka alone in her dark house. Ria ran blindly through the town, weaving her way through the people walking the streets. She was forced to a stop when she ran full force into someone's chest. Strong hands dropped onto her shoulders and pulled her back and at arms length.

"Ria-chan?"

Ria gasped in surprise her face snapping up and fastening onto Yuki's face which was blurred by her tears. Seeing him caused a sharp pain in her chest making her gasp again as another flood of tears streamed down her face.

"Ria-chan! Are you hurt?!" Yuki asked alarmed as his fingers tightened on her shoulders.

Unable to look at him another Ria thrust her arms out and shoved him away. She managed to surprise him because his hands slipped from her shoulders as he stumbled backwards. Spinning away from him Ria ran away as fast as she could and darted down another street.

"Ria-chan!" He yelled behind her. She clasped her hands over her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Ria gasped again as fingers gripped her forearm and wrenched her around. "Ria-chan? What's wrong?" Ria paused for a moment, hardly able to recognize the person because of the tears in her eyes, "Hana-chan?"

The older girl's concerned features slowly came into focus, her yellow eyes shadowed with worry. "What happened, Ria-chan?"

Ria felt a sob lift in her throat at the sight of her friend. Unable to help herself she threw herself against Hana and began sobbing into the girl's shirt. "Ria-chan!?"

She wasn't sure how she got there but somehow Hana had managed to steer Ria to her new house with Thomas and get her onto her couch. Sometime during her sob-fest Tsubame had appeared as well and the three of them huddled on the couch while Ria brokenly attempted to relay her conversation with Dyvka.

"But that's horrible! How could she say that to you?" Hana retorted with surprise.

"That doesn't sound like Dyvka-sempai at all…" Tsubame said quietly, her fingers pressed demurely to her mouth.

"I went to far…" Ria sobbed a high pitched whine in her voice, "now she **hates** me!"

Hana petted Ria's hair in an attempt to comfort as Ria started bawling again, her fists pressed into her eyes. "There has to be more to this. I don't see Dyvka making such a fuss over something unimportant."

_It wasn't unimportant_, Ria thought with a sniffle. _Its obviously a very sore subject for Dyvka… and I practically punched it._

"I'm sure that she'll come around and talk to you about it soon Ria-chan" Tsubame said with a bright, encouraging smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll talk to you real soon Ria-chan." Hana added cheerfully.

Ria sniffled again, her eyes fastened on her hands which were lying in her lap, _I don't think its going to be that simple anymore._


	25. Gaara dies

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter! I started it but got stuck about halfway through! XD I lost my streak of inspiration! It's seemed to have moved itself into the part of my brain that is storing my Novel! Darned it anyways! Hehe. Anyhow. I'll do my best to keep creating good chapters for you.

Hope you like the chapter! -waves-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Ria squinted as her tongue unconsciously poked out the side of her mouth while she gently pulled her wrist to the side creating the smooth, curvy line she'd wanted. Tucking the pencil into her mouth she lifted the paper from the table and held it at a distance, tilting her head at the vortex-like design.

"That's an odd one."

Ria didn't bother glancing back, "It was a pretty popular design where I came from Kaho-chan." Ria remarked. Her design was basically abstract circles that she'd edged in brown and lightly colored with various shades of tan and beige. She could recall the design on skirts and purses and such back home. "I think people will like it here as well."

Kaho huffed lightly behind her and suddenly snatched the drawing from her fingers.

"Hey!" Ria yelled, spinning around on her stool to glare at the taller but younger girl. "Give it back!"

Kaho was scrutinizing the drawing carefully, so carefully that Ria couldn't help but hold her breath in anticipation of what the wonder girl would decide to do.

"Fine" Kaho replied abruptly, "I'll produce it, but not in brown." The younger girl leveled her gaze on Ria over the sheet of paper, "I'll do it in black with white and another in reds and see how it takes with the village."

_Red? _Ria blanched at the idea of having that many shades of red, which was actually popular at the moment in the village, but would look particularly horrible in that design.

"What?" Kaho asked, her eyes riveted on Ria's face, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh… no… but I don't think red is really-"

"Red. Period."

Ria raised her hands in surrender and shrugged, "It's your business..." Ria drawled, being sure to make her tone as unencouraging as possible.

Kaho pouted at her before turning and leaving the office, her long, breezy kimono-like outfit floating out after her.

Ria sighed and slumped back against her desk, blowing at a loose strand of her hair that had settled onto her forehead. _Geez... Red? Is she nuts?_

"Fine!"

Ria jumped a bit and steadied herself on the desk as her stool wobbled dangerosuly when Kaho bounced back into the office.

"I'll do the browns," she pointed a finger at Ria nearly making her jump again, "if it flops it's your butt though missy."

Ria stared as Kaho breezed away from the doorway just as suddenly as she'd appeared in it, _am I __**ever**__ going to get used to that girl? Probably not, _her inner fan girl sneered. Laughing lightly under her breath Ria ran a hand through her hand, resettling her unruly bangs.

Getting up from her stool she cleaned up her desk, which was piled with random drawings, and grabbed her things, ready to leave for the day. Leaving her office she turned away from the entrance/exit that went right past Kaho's office and instead walked into the small break room on the opposite side of the building.

Hopping in place Ria managed to get the high window open in three jumps instead of the usual five. Slipping her bag from her shoulder she quickly tossed it through the narrow opening, hearing with satisfaction the gentle thud on the other side of the wall. It took two tries before Ria hooked the edge of the window with her fingers, laboriously she pulled herself up and swung a leg through the opening, _the things I do to avoid that odd girl…_Ria thought to herself as she bent herself in two to get her torso outside. _When I get older I'm going to have to figure out another way to sneak out…in a while I'll be too big to fit through the window! _Dangling precariously to the edge of the building Ria slid her leg out before promptly dropping to the ground.

Clapping her hands together, small puffs of dust rising from them, Ria glanced up at the window again before hopping in place again. With six jumps she was able to sufficiently close the window. Grinning to herself she picked up her bag from the ground and swung it back onto her shoulder.

Spinning around to begin her walk home she froze as she realized she had an audience. Stuck in mid-stride she stared at the three in surprise as they stared back at her in equal shock. Gaara, Temari, and another official looking fellow were staring at her with their jaws slack, except Gaara who just seemed amused by her antics.

"Ah…hehe…" Ria started awkwardly, her hand inadvertently lifting to the back of her head in embarrassment. "Hi there."

"What are you doing?" Temari barked out quickly, her tone defensive as it always was when she was taken by surprise. _Well, at least she's predictable now, _Ria thought as Temari started a quick and forceful speech about the importance of using doors instead of climbing around like a trickster monkey.

Ria kept a half apologetic smile on her face as she endured Temari's lecture, the older girl closing in on her with her fists perched on the edges of her hips. Glancing over Temari's shoulder Ria looked to Gaara who was still holding the open scroll that they had apparently been going over before Ria's spectacle. When he met her gaze she felt a trill race up her spine as his eyes softened, his dark lashes dropping faintly to enhance his eyes. _Damn… _Ria thought as her inner fan girl spasmed in giddiness, _I have it really, really bad._

"Are you off of work now?" Gaara asked softly, his hands lowering the documents.

Temari paused in her tirade as her brother spoke and glanced back over to him with a look of exasperation as she was interrupted.

"Uh… yeah. I just got out now." Ria stated awkwardly.

"Well _that_ we could see perfectly clear!" Temari explained with fanfare, her hands darting up into the sky with exasperation.

"Did you get your design done?" Gaara asked politely, his hands slowly curling the scroll up, Ria felt her gaze tugged by his fingers, watching as they moved the document slowly and carefully back into place.

"Uhh…" Ria stammered, feeling her face heat, "Yeah. Finally. Kaho-chan seemed to like it."

Temari let out an exasperated huff and marched over to the official looking man, tugging him on the arm, "Let's go Rei-kun, we won't get anything else done now." As she tugged the surprised man back the way they'd come she took the scroll Gaara offered fluidly and in a matter of seconds Ria was alone with him.

"I'm glad I could help you get a trade Ria-chan." Gaara said softly as he took the few steps forward so they were closer together, she felt another bolt race through her body when he said her name.

"Yes. Thanks a lot. I really appreciated it." Ria said clumsily, her gaze shooting down to the ground as her embarrassment crept back into her ears.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure!" Ria exclaimed loudly, startling them both, "Uh… sorry. Um. Yeah, I'd like that."

They turned and walked slowly towards her apartment, neither eager to get there. "So how was your day Gaara-kun?"

"It was alright. We were going over some plans to fortify the village against attack in a way that would also help buffer against the sand storms. Rei-san is a very intelligent engineer. I hope to use his services to create more protection for the village." Gaara replied conversationally.

Ria felt her mouth quirk into a partial smile, _he's always thinking about the people and protecting them, _glancing up Ria caught sight of a mother quickly herding her children into an alley to avoid being in their path. She felt a faint hitch in her chest at the sight of the woman desperately trying to keep her kin from interacting with Gaara, _I just wish they knew how much he wants to have them all safe now. How much he wants to protect his people. _

Ria felt her mind flash back to the faint glimpses of the Shippuden episodes she'd viewed in amv's on the internet. Her memory latching onto the header of an amv that had been titled "Gaara dies". She couldn't watch it then, not wanting to see her favorite crushed in the anime.

Turning towards him Ria felt her throat close painfully as her eyes grazed over his face, _I wish I had now…I wish I knew how to stop it._ As if he felt her gaze he turned to look at her, his intense eyes questioning. Ria forced a smile onto her face as she saw his lips part to speak, "Why don't we go to the cliffs for awhile?" Ria asked suddenly, throwing him off track. She didn't give him a chance to answer, "I'll race you!" Turning Ria suddenly ran full out towards the cliffs in the distance, her bag thumping against her back.

After a few moments she could hear the hurried gait of him following her. They darted around the buildings at a breakneck pace, competitively racing each other towards the cliffs that were rapidly looming. When they reached the area they both paused and panted. Gaara leant forward, his hands braced on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and Ria simply dropped onto the ground and closed her eyes as she tried to catch her own.

After a few minutes Ria felt Gaara drop onto the ground next to her. She could feel his gaze on her face, hotter than the sun. Eager not the broach the subject of what she'd remembered she forced out a laugh, "I beat you! Haha!"

She heard Gaara's light chuckle and her body jerked upright in response, knocking their heads together.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

Ria peeked open an eye as her hand rubbed the sore spot in her forehead, she could see Gaara doing the same to the side of his head. They looked at each other for a moment before Ria burst out laughing and Gaara smiled. _I really like it when he does that, _Ria thought as she laughed her eyes lingering on his smile.

They sat there together talking of everyday things until the sun set and blazed fiercely on the edge of the town making the sky glow red.

"Ria-chan?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking about earlier… in the alleyway?"

Ria closed her eyes, her heart sinking, _I was hoping he'd forgotten about that._

"You looked so… sad." Gaara said quietly. He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, "I… felt it."

Ria's heart skipped a beat as she stared at him in wonder. He turned and looked at her, a searching look in his eyes. _He looks brilliant in the sunset_. Once again her throat closed and she wasn't able to force out any words.

"Is it about the wall?" Gaara asked, his eyes searching her face, "There are dangers we should be prepared for. Its nothing to be afraid of though Ria-chan," he reached out and clasped one of her hands in both of his, half turning to look at her more forthrightly, "I will protect the village… I'll protect you Ria-chan. You don't have to be scared."

Ria pressed her hand over his and leant down pressing her forehead against their joined hands. She could feel a tear gathering at the corners of her eyes as the vicious title "Gaara's death" was summoned once again in her mind, permanently branding itself into her mind.

"I know you will Gaara…" Ria said softly, her breath puffing gently against their hands, "I know you will."

* * *

Oh yeah, I hope I didn't freak any of you out with the title of the chapter. :) I tend to title them as the most significant clue of the chapter and the amv was pretty much my best shot. XD Although I will admit I like teasing people. So maybe thats why I titled it the way I did.

Ria: -Smacks her upside the head-

Hehe. Hope you liked it!


	26. The past with its haunts and swamps!

Hey everybody! Thank you for all the reviews! -Cackles- I try to make eye catching chapter titles... hehe!

Ria: -Smacks her in the back of the head again-

...hehehe...eh...ahem! -clears her throat- Anyways! I know the last chapter was a bit short! Sorry! -bows- This one is a little longer, I promise! -grin-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Ria stood in the shower with her eyes closed, letting the hot water beat steadily on her face. _I hate mornings…_Ria groaned inwardly. She pictured her inner fan girl in her mind passed out on the floor, a translucent bubble rising and falling from her nose while she snored. Having the clear picture in her mind made her unable to keep a faint smile off her face, _luck bugger…_

Rubbing a hand over her face groggily Ria tuned off the stream of water and quickly towel-dried herself. Although her new home boasted the shower bath combo she'd seen detailed in a lot of anime she'd watched back home she still preferred showering only. Soaking in the bath after her shower always put her straight to sleep.

Wrapping the towel around her body Ria walked into her bedroom and changed into a plain, brown wrap and slacks. Listlessly she pulled her long hair into a very large bun on the back of her head, letting two tendrils hang down on either side of her face. She had to use almost all of her pins to secure the large bun atop her head. "I have _got_ to chop some of the _hair_ off!" Ria muttered to herself as she jammed the last pin into her head.

"So you really did keep it long because I liked it."

Spinning around in surprise Ria felt her eyes widen as she beheld her visitor, who was lounging against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Surprised?"

"Definitely" Ria replied quietly as she lowered herself onto the edge of the bed unconsciously.

Dyvka sighed softly and re-crossed her arms over her chest. She was dressed in her Jonin uniform, which was immaculate at the moment, that meant she was either getting ready to leave on a mission or she was already on one and it involved Ria. "We'd known each other for a long, long time," Dyvka started, not looking directly at her old charge but instead at the covered window, "so long that I couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

Ria pulled her legs up, tucking them under herself on the bed and kept her mouth shut, letting Dyvka tell her story.

"When she married him…" Dyvka pause and seemed to have to collect herself before she could continue, "when she married him I was immediately sent out on a mission to the water village. I had been sent to assassinate some men causing trouble on the edge of our lands."

Reaching up Dyvka busily removed her hair wrapping and played with the fabric in her hands, Ria watched the older woman's fingers bunch and twist the fabric._ Jeez… this is really hard for her… _Ria thought compassionately.

"At the time I was still pretty cocky…" Dyvka happened to glance briefly at Ria catching her raised brow, "Oh shut up!" Looking down at the fabric balled in her hands Dyvka took a deep breath, "So I went alone. Granted, I was sent alone but then we had no idea that they were more than you average brigand of misfits eager to cause mischief for attention, but of course I didn't know they were anything more than that either."

Dyvka took another deep breath and stared up at the ceiling a moment while Ria briefly pondered how this information was relevant to Dyvka's disposition towards Gaara.

"I hadn't even reached the water village when I was ambushed by the lot of them." Ria swallowed as she watched Dyvka's body shudder at the memory, "They dumped my body in the swamp when they were down with me. I was completely… broken and I couldn't move a finger to save my own life." Dyvka's eyes closed and Ria suppressed the urge to go and hug the other woman.

Instead of elaborating on what they had done to her Dyvka continued, "I remember floating in the water wondering if I was going to die before whatever creature that lived in the swamp got to me," Dyvka sighed and leveled her gaze onto Ria's. Ria felt her eyes widening again at the blank stare of a woman she hardly recognized, "Sadly… the animal found me first."

Ria swallowed, feeling her arm lift inadvertently to cover her mouth with her hand.

"I don't want to give you the gory details but it basically dragged me around through the water until I passed out. To this day I have no idea what kind of creature it was. Half the time I couldn't even see it." Dyvka took a deep breath, her eyes closing, "Anyways… when I woke up again I was in a hut and the only thing I could still move were my eyes. Apparently an old woman lived in the swamp, alone, and was ostracized by the village."

Dyvka restlessly tossed the head wrap across the room and paced in a tight circle near Ria's bed, "She never talked. Ever. I was there for almost three years and the woman never said a word to me." The Jonin shoved her hands in her pockets, "After a while I just starting calling her Nettie, when I could move my jaw that is," Dyvka tossed a half smile to Ria, hardly pausing in her pacing, "I named her Nettie after my crazy old aunt who always tried to burrow into the sand dunes to make an igloo." Dyvka rolled her eyes at the memory and Ria lifted her brows in unison at the odd inclusion.

"Anyways," Dvyka continued, "It took almost three years for her to heal me and help me walk and move again. On the day I left I went to the village to complete my mission. However, when I got there I found out that they had already been killed by the sand village. The people there were scared of the 'monster' that had torn them apart."

Dyvka paused in her pacing, stopping directly in front of Ria, "They were saying that the monster was a child with a demon locked inside of him, capable of many different, horrible things. A child that was rumored to be so indiscriminate, that it had killed its own mother." Ria swallowed again feeling the beginning of tears well at the corners of her eyes.

"At the time…" Dyvka barked out a half, choked laugh, "I was so happy. I wanted to rush home and celebrate the victory. When I did get home, finally, I can't even tell you how many times I'd been slapped on the back and applauded for managing to survive the ordeal. I've always…" Dyvka paused as emotion filled her voice, making it husky and rough, "I've _always_ been ashamed that I didn't notice her absence those first two days I was back in the village."

Ria watched as Dyvka threw herself into another rapid pace. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and her lips tremble against her fingers, the waves of pain coming from Dvyka were almost palatable. _Dyvka…_

"No one…" Dvyka's voice was rich with pent up emotion and in response Ria felt her throat constrict with empathy, "No one would say anything about her… when I asked they just… stared at me with a blank look on their faces…as if…" Dvyka threw her arms out in front of her in blind supplication, lost in her memories, "as if she'd… never lived at all!"

Dyvka stood there a moment staring off into her past, her arms still outstretched, "as if she'd… never…" she repeated, her voice a soft, sorrowful whisper. Closing her eyes Dyvka pressed her hands against her cheeks before turning away from Ria and walking to the wall beside her bedroom door. Dyvka braced her forearm against the wall and leant her forehead against it, her back to Ria.

After a few long and silent minutes she continued in a quiet, cool voice, "Since no one would say anything about her I went to her house to find her myself. I got there and… it was… gone… destroyed as if it had never been there in the first place. So, I went to find _him_. It took me a few hours but I eventually learned that the Kazekage had erected a tower to live and work from. So… I went to him… when the guards finally let me inside his office I found him working on reports. He made me sit down in front of his new, shining desk and I had to stay there over an hour before he finally acknowledged my existence. When he did…"

Ria watched as Dyvka hung her head and her hand curled into a fist against the wall, "When he finally spoke to me he talked frankly in a bland tone. He told me she'd died by the hands of _her_ son…" She was quiet a few minutes before Ria scantly heard her whisper under her breath, "just like that… she died by the hands of _her _son…"

Ria felt her body move. Her feet went to the ground and she stood up, her fingers tangling together as she pressed her palms against her belly in trepidation.

"He… offered to let me kill him…" Ria froze, a cold hand gripping her spine, "He had a guard bring the baby in… he carried him by the back of his neck like some… animal… with his body dangling helplessly…" Ria viciously shoved the mental picture from her mind before it branded itself into her brain.

"He looked… nothing like her… he was all… his father… and… for just a moment… I was tempted…" Dyvka's sentence trailed off and the word hung on the air, staining them both with its implication.

"As for Gaara himself… I-" Dyvka was cut off by a loud, sudden banging on Ria's front door, making them both jump in surprise. Dyvka pushed herself away from the wall as if coming out of a daze, her face slack and written with surprise. Moving purposefully she strode to the side of Ria's bed and retrieved her head wrap.

"Dvyka…" Ria started, well aware of the tears crawling down her face, the pained emotion echoing in her voice.

Dyvka turned the haunted look still apparent on her face, before her features softened. Within a few short steps she hugged her old charge, who gripped her back just as tightly. Dyvka pressed her lips against Ria's hair in a maternal fashion, "I have to go on a mission. We'll finish this when I get back in a few days. Okay little bird?"

Ria smiled up to her as they separated, "You haven't called me that in a long time." She'd stared to occasionally call her little bird, in reference to Ria's sudden appearance in the sky the day they'd met.

Dyvka pressed a palm against Ria's cheek and smiled partially, "I'm sorry… for everything I've done… and said." Ria smiled softly as Dyvka wiped one of her tears away with her thumb. The loud banging commenced again this time at a frantic staccato that made them both roll their eyes.

Ria preceded Dyvka to the front door, wiping her face clean of tears before opening the door to reveal a red faced Kaho, her fist still poised in the air to continue her incessant knocking. The moment Kaho saw her she let out a loud gasp of relief before launching herself into her, squeezing Ria with surprising strength.

"Gck!" Ria choked as Kaho nearly crushed her, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" Kaho immediately released her iron grip and instead held Ria at arm's length, her hands anchored securely on Ria's shoulders, "Sorry!" Kaho and Ria shared a brief smile before Ria blanched at Kaho's sudden transformation from the relieved, happy Kaho into a ragingly furious Kaho who burst into flames her fingers digging painfully into Ria's shoulders. "Where were you Ria-chan? I was so worried!" Kaho stated, her voice crackled like a denizen from hell and her eyes pierced her with the odd white diamond sprouting from her pupils like headlights, something Ria remembered seeing Kagura1 from Fruits Basket do right before she clobbered Kyo2.

"Uh… Kaho-chan… you're scaring me…" Ria said slowly, not wanted to ignite the girl's rage any further.

"Uh… Ria…? Who is this?" Dyvka asked from behind her, her voice dripping with uncertainty.

"Oh… this is Kaho-chan, my new boss," Ria said quietly glancing over her shoulder at her former guardian, grinning at her shocked expression, "Dyvka Yamaro meet Kaho Mizuki," she finished with a devilish grin.

Dyvka frowned at her making Ria's grin widen further, "You did that on purpose…" she replied, ruffling Ria's hair and nearly dislodging her bun.

Ria laughed light as Kaho finally disengaged enough to be properly introduced. Soon after Dyvka left, waving to Ria as she walked backwards until Ria couldn't see her anymore.

Walking back inside Ria found Kaho sitting on one of her cushions, which were serving as couches, who promptly burst into tears when she saw her come back inside, "Ria-chan… you can't _do _that to me!

Rolling her eyes, just a little bit, Ria closed her front door and moved towards the younger girl to console her.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Kagura is a character from the anime/manga Fruits Basket, who is the boar of the zodiac and in love with the cat, Kyo.

2 Kyo is the cat of the zodiac from the anime/manga Fruits Basket that is constantly clobbered by Kagura's "love" for him. --I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS FROM FRUITS BASKET--

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! -Snickers- I really liked writing it! By the way!! I was curious if everyone noticed that Dvyka didn't get to tell her reason _why _she still has a dislike of Gaara, even though all of what she just told went down when he was a baby?! -Cackles- We'll just have to wait for that part of the story... another time! Hehe.

Ria -smacks her for a third time in the back of her head.

... eh... heh.. -sweat drop-


	27. Gaara My only constant

Chapter Twenty Six

Ria took a deep breath, ending it with a huge yawn. _Geez… mornings still suck…_Ria thought as she reached forward and cleared the perspiration off of the mirror. After a moment of rubbing the glass Ria was able to see a fogged version of herself. She stared at her reflection, her mouth turning downward in a frown as she studied her blue eyes.

_I wonder… how they are… _Ria thought suddenly. The image of her in the mirror suddenly warped and showed her mother's face smiling back out towards her. Startled Ria let out a garbled cry and stumbled backwards, tripping over the rug on the floor and falling against the wall behind her with a loud, hollow thud. Bracing herself against the wall Ria blinked at the mirror, only seeing her pale, ashen face looking back. _Creepy…_

Pulling herself back to her feet, she roughly towel-dried her hair and stepped out of the bathroom. Staring at the floor Ria padded across the hall into the kitchen, slowly pulling the towel off of her head, lost in thought. _I wonder if seven years have passed there too… or is time frozen while I'm here. Will I just disappear from here one day and wake up on my floor, sketchbook in hand? _

Ria felt the towel slip from her fingers and fall onto the floor as she stopped in front of the sink, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the shiny ceramic bowl. _Will I just suddenly disappear some day? What about everyone here? _Images of her friends flashed quickly through her mind, Gaara's face lingering behind. _I don't want to leave! _Ria thought, her heart flipping with panic. Unconsciously her right hand had lifted and was gripping the edges of her cotton robe at her throat. _I don't want to leave here without them… but… _Ria closed her eyes as her mother's image floated to her mind again, _I never wanted to leave them either…_

Setting her mouth in a stern line Ria straightened up and slapped her cheeks lightly with her hands. _Suck it up Ria! It's not like you have a choice either way. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen, period. _Opening her eyes Ria settled her gaze onto a picture that had been taken at Hana's wedding. The entire group was standing on the pavilion where they had gotten married, all smiling and happy. Ria, Hana, Thomas, and Tsubame were crowded on the bottom steps with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Opi, and Jiya crowded on the upper steps.

_Everyone was smiling that day… well…_the edge of her mouth quirked upwards towards a smile as she reached out, touching a finger to the edge of Gaara's head, _almost everyone. _Gaara wasn't smiling at the camera; instead he seemed to be glancing down at the group standing below him. Ria felt a flush of happiness crest over her cheeks before she let out a small laugh of embarrassment, _I like to think he was looking at me!_ Letting out a little happy sigh Ria opened her fridge and took out a bottle of water, gingerly taking as sip as she walked back towards her bedroom.

When she emerged again she was dressed in a light pair of tan slacks with a flowery, baby blue wrap. Walking into her living room she deftly opened the window and smiled down at her newly installed flowerpots hanging from the edge of her window. She'd planted some pretty white flowers in them that reminded her very much of gardenias.

Using a pair of scissors she kept near the window she made a neat, diagonal cut into the stem of one of the flowers before closing the window. Walking back to her bedroom she used a pin to fasten the bloom into her hair, over her left ear. Smiling at her reflection Ria turned and picked up her drawings from her desk to take back into work with her this morning. _I hope Kaho likes these…_Ria thought with a grin as she tapped them lightly into place, _I've been working on them forever!_

Walking out of her bedroom Ria turned to go to her front door and nearly ran into Gaara. "Oh my god!" Ria yelled, dropping her drawings when she suddenly ran into him. Gaara automatically reached out to steady her by gripping her upper arms lightly.

Pressing a hand to her chest Ria let out an unsteady laugh, "Gaara! You startled me!" He stared at her a moment as if dumbfounded before Ria realized what she did. Stuttering she attempted to fix the mistake, "I-I-I uh... I'm sorry… Gaara-kun… I didn't mean any-"

"It's alright."

Ria froze again and stared at him a moment.

"You can call me Gaara." He smiled to her widely, his eyes softening as he did.

Ria felt herself melting while a fierce blush ran over her face, "Oh…"

They stared at each other for a moment before Gaara's features shifted slightly, his eyes looking sad and his smile fading. As if he'd just remembered something he hadn't wanted to.

"Gaara..-" she started, her eyes flew wide as he suddenly pulled her to him and tightly hugged her. Ria could hear her heart racing in her ears, pulsing to an excited rhythm. "Gaara…" slowly Ria reached her arms out and put her arms around him, returning the hug hesitantly.

His arms tightened around her and she could feel his hands fisting in her wrap. Ria squeezed her eyes shut as her entire body flooded with heat and her face blushed more fiercely. Her arms tightened around him in response, her fingers gripping the fabric of his uniform.

"She came to me before she left on her mission." Gaara said suddenly.

Ria's eyes flew open in confusion, "Huh? Who?"

"Yamaro-sama."

_Oh… Dyvka went to him? _Ria heart fluttered briefly in her chest, "Wh-what did she say?"

"She bowed to me. Said she was sorry for her attitude towards me but that from then on… it would be different. That she was going to explain things…" Gaara's voice trailed off and Ria remembered Dyvka's visit from the other day, her memory scanning the story Dyvka had painted so vividly for her. "Yes… she explained some things… some things including your mother…"

Ria felt Gaara stiffen beneath her embrace, "They were good friends you know…" Ria started. Gaara ripped backwards at her words and held her at arms length staring at her as if he were in shock.

"They were," Ria confirmed, a hand lifting to cradle the edge of his chin. "She told me her story about them… and the trials she went through… she was going to explain…" Ria looked down, focusing her eyes on one of the button to his dark coat, "she was going to explain her feelings to me regarding you… but she had to leave."

Ria glanced up at him again, meeting his aqua gaze directly. "She's going to tell me when she gets back." Ria was surprised when his face nearly crumbled, his fingers tightening on her arms. "It's ok. I'm sure she won't mind if you want to be here when she explains. She might want it that way."

Gaara shook his head, averting his gaze from hers. "No."

"If it makes you uncomfortable-" Ria began, her hand subconsciously rubbing his arm in comfort.

"She isn't coming back Ria." Gaara stated blandly.

Ria froze a moment, confused, "What?"

"The mission… it didn't succeed."

"What…" realization dawned slowly and Ria felt her heart nearly stop in her chest.

"She managed to get her teammate out of the fray but… she didn't survive the escape. She died that night from blood loss." Gaara's voice was a bit husky and he continued speaking but Ria didn't hear any more of it.

She was lost in her mind trying to wrap her brain around the fact that she would never see Dyvka again. She felt as if she were falling down a spiraling tunnel of grief too large for her to possibly cope with. Memories flitted through her mind, taunting her with their freshness. Images darted in and out of her mind's eye leaving her numb and frozen in their wake. _Dyvka… is gone?_

She didn't remember anything that happened directly after Gaara told her about Dyvka's death. Time passed and she faded in and out of awareness. One moment she would be staring off out a window the next she was sitting at a dinner table with an untouched plate of food in front of her. She was hardly aware that someone was by her side, gently coaxing her to eat and drink. Later there were people were constantly hovering around her; a constant staccato of voices buzzing around her, blanketing like a thick fog.

When she was finally more aware of the things happening around her it was already the next day and the funeral was going to be that evening. She was sitting on her couch wearing a simple black dress someone must have picked for her. Gaara sat beside her wearing his somber black uniform. He was her only constant. His presence with his warm fingers curled around her cold ones.

She scantly realized Hana and Tsubame were with her. They chattered nervously and hosted the funeral service for her. Many of her old daycare fellows had attended, including many of the Jonins from the village.

One moment she was there, sitting on the couch, lost and incased in fog and the next she was standing at the funeral pyre staring at the wrapped outline of Dyvka's body. Suddenly her eyes caught the outline of someone was walking towards the pyre, carrying a torch in one hand, their face somber and quiet.

Ria felt her chest lifting and falling rapidly as she watched them lower the fire towards the wooden funeral pyre. She stared in disbelief as the entire pyre went up in flames lighting the dark, moonless night with its glow. Ria stood there long after the fire had cooled and left nothing but ashes which were rapidly disappearing in the sand. Erasing Dyvka thoroughly from the world she'd fought to protect. Dawn was breaking over the cliffs in the distance, gingerly lighting up the quiet village.

Ria's blank stare was broken as someone stepped into her field of vision, blocking the remaining ashes from her view. Looking up slowly Ria met the man's tormented gaze and she felt something unlock inside of her. Gaara's hand loosened as she stepped blindly forward, his fingers slipping from hers as she lifted her arms and embraced Yuki tightly.

The older man nearly bent in half to accommodate her. His head lowered until his forehead touched her shoulder, his body slumping in despair. Ria closed her eyes as she felt him tremble against her as he sobbed quietly. She held him tightly trying to keep his broken pieces from falling apart completely.

In light of his anguish Ria was able to release her own pent up grief and the tears flowed freely down her face as she began to cry for the first time for her lost mentor. They held each other for a long time, each releasing their grief for that special person they'd each lost. All the while, Gaara stood by and watched them, quietly guarding them.

Later that night Ria gripped the door handle tightly and closed her swollen eyes. A warm hand descended on her shoulder and Ria glanced back and tried to give Gaara some type of reassurance. Facing forward again Ria turned the doorknob and walked across the familiar threshold.

_Everything is exactly the same…_ Ria thought as she surveyed the house. It was still and frozen as if Dyvka had just left for the evening and would return any moment. Ria walked into the living room and stared down at the couch, she could visualize Dyvka sitting there, curled up with a cup of tea in her hands, a soft smile on her mouth. Ria heard footsteps and looked up, meeting Yuki's gaze. She somehow managed a watery, wobbly, half-smile for him as more tears leaked down the side of her face.

"You can have it. She left it to me but… you can have it…" Ria said softly. Understanding passed between them and Yuki nodded his need for the house obviously greater than hers. _I don't think I could ever sleep here… _Ria thought as she looked away from him, her eyes snagging onto the picture on the side table. Reaching out she took up the picture and felt her tears blur the image of Dyvka and Gaara's mother's smiling faces. _I couldn't bear the memories every moment. _She lowered the picture and was surprised to see a second photograph standing on the same table.

Reaching out Ria picked it up with a shaky hand. It was the same photo Ria had hanging in her kitchen but blown up. _I didn't know she had this picture… _Ria thought with surprise. Dyvka hadn't made it to the wedding because of her duty but she'd loved Ria's friends every bit as much as Ria did. Hugging the pictures tightly to her chest Ria closed her eyes as she remembered the happy day again, a small, healing smile on her mouth.

A few minutes later Ria heard heavy footsteps walk past her and back towards the bedroom. She heard the door softly click shut as Yuki closed himself inside. Turning around Ria opened her eyes and met Gaara's concerned gaze.

"You're world…" Ria said softly, her voice choked with emotion as another tear slid down her cheek, "is so hard to live in."

He walked forward the extra step to take her into his arms again. He cradled her gently against his chest, his cheek pressed against the side of her head, "Aren't they all?"

* * *

Hey guys. I know its yet another sad chapter! I do have a plan for this and I promise its not all going to be angst! Hehe. I am sure you must all be getting sick of it by now. -Smiles- Now we head into the last part of Ria's story. I'm very excited to write the rest of it down and I hope you guys like the ending I have in store for you. -Sweat drop- But its still not coming for a little bit, ok? Just bear with me a while longer. -Waves- 


	28. Moving onward

Hey guys! I hope everyone likes this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! XD

Let me know what you think! -snickers-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Ria fingered her waist long hair, twirling it around on one of her fingers while her head cocked to one side scrutinizing the design in her hand. She glanced briefly over the edge of the drawing and hid her smile behind the anxious artist's drawing.

"I like it," Ria finally stated as she lowered the paper, the boy's face slowly began to glow on the dawn of her appreciation, "but try removing this here," Ria explained as she put the drawing on the artist's table, trailing a finger over the mentioned line. "It makes this area too busy. Otherwise, it's fine. I'll run it past Kaho-chan and I'm sure we'll run this as you suggested with the white background and green, red, and blue throughout." He nodded eagerly, glowing proudly with his accomplishment. Smiling Ria clapped him amiably on the back, "Good work Alta-kun."

As she left she heard his happy reply of "Thank you Ria-sensei!" floating after her. _Sensei… _Ria rolled her eyes to herself, _I feel so old._

Taking the stairs Ria eventually returned to her office, which was much larger than the one she'd started in four years ago, and closed the door behind herself.

Walking to the window Ria looked out towards Gaara's tower, her eyes irresistibly drawn. From work however she was too far away to actually see him, even if he stood at his window, but having the tower in view at least made her body relax unconsciously and let a general sense of peace settle over her.

_Gaara… I wonder what you're doing now…_Ria thought dreamily as she opened the window and leant her forearms on the window sill.

"Ria!"

Ria blinked out of her daze and glanced down the three stories to the caller yelling up to her. Smiling in surprise she waved in return. "Yuki! Come up!" He waved back to her and walked into the building's front doors directly below her.

Smiling, Ria turned and sat on the edge of her desk to wait for him. She hadn't laid eyes on him since Dyvka's funeral four years ago. He'd gone into that bedroom and after she and Gaara he had left. He covered all of the furniture and closed the house up tight. Right before he outright left the village he did visit her at her apartment.

At the time Ria had been half asleep from crying all night, so when she opened the door to Yuki it hadn't been a pretty sight, Ria was sure. He'd wordlessly shoved two objects into her arms and then gave her a tight hug, which she returned just as tightly. Then he left, silently walking away down the hall. Ria hadn't glanced at the items until the next morning, they were the pictures Dyvka had always kept on her side table nearest to where she always sat.

Ria smiled to herself at the memory, she was able to smile about that time now, and rose from the edge of her desk when the door opened. "Yuki…"

Inwardly, she was shocked by his appearance. In the short four years he'd been gone his hair had turned completely silver and long enough to tickle the edges of his jaw line. He had it styled in a way that had the straight, silky locks covering his left eye leaving his right eye staring at her still sparkling with the same teasing she remembered having been buried within the dark blue irises. _I thought when men had silver hair it meant they were old…_her eyes coursed over him again, _he does __**not**__ look old._

As they hugged Ria was shocked to smell the ocean on him, a smell she hadn't known since she arrived in this world. She was so startled the careless question slipped from her lips before she had a moment to consider its ramifications, "Yuki! Were you at the ocean!?"

He looked at her with obvious surprise, "How did you know that? Have you ever _been_ to the ocean?"

Ria laughed while inwardly her inner fan girl was strangling her to death. "What did you do to your hair?" Ria said quickly, eager to change the subject.

Yuki laughed self-consciously and ran a hand through his shimmering hair before it artfully slid right back into place, "It's a family thing, it happens to all of us. But look at you! Your hair is shorter now!"

Ria smiled and tossed the heavy lock sitting on her shoulder over it, "I cut it off a few years ago," she mimed scissors cut diagonally along her jaw line. _There's no need to mention I did it right after Dyvka died._

Yuki's eyes bulged a little, "_That _short?," to her nod he whistled, "Would have loved to see that!"

Ria laughed lightly and gestured to her cushions for them to sit. After they had settled themselves comfortably they grinned to each other with easy camaraderie.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine!" Ria laughed and gestured around, "I've moved up," she added jokingly.

"I see that!" He laughed and placed his hands behind him, bracing them on the floor before he leant backwards, "How did that happen?"

Ria snickered, "About four years ago Kaho-chan distributed one of my designs that ended up becoming extremely popular. Within a year we were exporting more textiles with variants of _that_ design than the company ever had before. Actually," Ria laughed again, "the company didn't really export at all! After that Kaho-chan made a deal with the village and now we are one of the main powerhouses that provide funds and such for the village itself, which of course, everyone loves because now everyone benefits."

"Ah…. I see…" Yuki said slowly, obviously uninterested in the more detailed business talk.

Ria smiled and gestured to him, "What have you been doing?"

"Traveling," he replied, his tone dripping with world weariness, the comical expression on his face was so endearing he had Ria laughing again, "I've been all over the world now, so…" he shrugged nonchalantly, "I came home."

Ria nodded, feeling a soft pang in her chest for him, "Well," Ria started as she smiled to him, "Good to have you home Yuki."

He smiled in return to her and they shared a nice serene moment, something they hadn't done since he'd left after Dyvka's death.

"How old are you now anyhow? Thirty? Forty?" He laughed lightly as she smacked him upside the head with another cushion, "Alright, alright! I know, you're sixteen now, right?" At Ria's nod he smiled and seemed to lose himself in a memory she didn't have access to.

"So," he said suddenly after a long few minutes of silence, "are you still living in that odd, little apartment?"

Ria laughed again, _I seem to be full of laughter today _she thought idly, and pushed herself to her feet again, "C'mon. I'll show you."

Yuki looked surprised to be getting up again so soon but he stood anyways and followed her out of the office.

As they moved down the hall Ria gestured to him to pause for a moment before quickly knocking on the next door down and peeking her head in without waiting for a response, "Kaho-chan?"

Kaho turned in her chair and lifted a brow over her neat, tidy glasses.

Ria smiled benevolently to her, "I'm heading out for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly closed the door before Kaho could respond. Giggling, Ria took Yuki's arm and dragged him down the hallway to escape from the soon to be following Kaho. They didn't even make it to the staircase before they were caught.

"Ria-chan!" Kaho called sternly from behind them.

Ria sighed and admitted her defeat silently to herself before rolling her eyes to Yuki, who looked to be entirely amused from the whole thing. Turning, she faced Kaho face on.

Kaho stopped before her, just partially out of breath. She gave Yuki a cursory glance before narrowing her attention onto Ria, "Where are you going?"

Ria opened her mouth and was surprised suddenly into silence when flowers suddenly erupted around Kaho. Immediately Ria's inner fan girl flew into hysterical giggles, giggles Ria herself was dying to give into but was unable to at the moment.

"Uhh…" Ria started, slowly pulling herself out of her stupor, "I'm going home… to greet my guest properly." She patted Yuki on the arm to punctuate her statement.

Kaho frowned a bit before starting into her usual, quiet, level-headed lecture about properly discussing such things with her. And, as all of Kaho's lectures went, Kaho zoned so one-mindedly into what she was saying that she virtually noticed nothing else what so ever. One time Kaho had lectured her about teasing the artists and hadn't even blinked an eye when Ria danced around her making faces. _I have no clue why she gets so deaf and blind to everything around her when she lectures, but it sure is amusing._

Ria, who was quite used to this particular lecture, leaned over to Yuki to whisper in his ear, "I realize she is a tall, lovely, well presented, and currently very wealthy and successful," Ria stated huskily, making sure her tone didn't betray her amusement, "What do you think?"

She lifted her brows as he glanced over to her briefly, his dark blue eyes sparkling with interest. From the corner of her eye she noticed his mouth quirk upwards towards a smirk. Grinning ear to ear now Ria leant in a bit closer to finish him off, "You'd never know she was only fourteen years old."

Wrapping an arm around her friend Ria focused her gaze onto Kaho again, somehow able to manage from laughing out loud on the spot from his sudden stiffness and pale, stricken features. Kaho continued her lecture, still oblivious of what had transpired. She may have been fourteen and very mature for her age but Kaho still hadn't tuned into the opposite sex yet. She was far too involved with her very successful business for boys.

Once Kaho had finished her lecture Ria was finally able to herd the still stunned Yuki out of her work and towards her apartment building. After a playful bout in the roadway regarding the "Cradle Robber Incident" as Ria liked to call it, they approached her building. She glanced over to her friend as he sighed loudly, it echoing with his disappointment.

"What?" Ria asked, lifting a brow.

"I guess I just expected more since you had such a great profession now. I mean," he huffed a breath, "Why stay in that little apartment?"

Ria smiled and gestured for him to proceed her into the lobby wordlessly. They walked inside and moved up the stairs, Yuki following her up to the third floor after his brief pause on the second.

"So you did move up!" he joked, earning a comical face from Ria in the process. After unlocking her door she waved him inside first. Halfway down the hall he paused and glanced back at her, whistling with appreciation. Ria smiled modestly and closed the door behind her.

"With my new wealth I haggled to purchase the building from the owner and hired him to manage it for me." She leant against the wall as she watched him survey her living room, "I moved up here after some major renovations were done. Originally this was a large, single space he had used to store old furniture past tenants left behind. So, I didn't have to kick anyone out of the building, which was good."

Yuki rubbed a hand over her western style dining table, "Such odd looking furniture. Where did you get it?"

"I had it made." She smiled as he glanced at her, "I drew the blueprints and they made it for me." Yuki continued his surveillance with a look for dawning respect for her. Ria swallowed back the regret lodged in her throat, "They are designed after the things from where I grew up. Where I lived before I came here."

Yuki turned in surprise, Ria rarely talked about where she had come from before she appeared out of thin air, literally, in this world. He resumed his walk of the apartment when she merely smiled and gave no more details on her former life.

"It's the same set up, except there is a spare bedroom and bathroom. Oh, and of course all of the rooms are larger than before."

"Of course."

Ria grinned.

"Why stay in this building? There are much better neighborhoods than here."

To answer that Ria simply walked past him, across the room and flung open her curtains.

"Ah..." Yuki walked up from behind her and stood beside her as they looked out directly to the tower, the cliffs in the distance behind it. "You still love him then?"

Ria kept her eyes on the tower, "More than ever before." She turned to look at him and smiled.

Yuki smiled softly to her and patted her cheek, "The poor boys… already lost their chance even though they never had one. Poor saps."

Ria laughed lightly and looked out to the tower again.

"How are you really Yuki?"

For a long time they were silent and Ria thought he wasn't going to answer at all.

"Better. I'll never be the same… but I can live now, fully and completely." His hand dropped onto her shoulder hesitantly, "I'm sorry I had to leave you… but I couldn't stay."

Ria closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself, "It's alright." She opened her eyes staring at the tower again, feeling her heart skip a beat just picturing Gaara in her mind, "He was here for me the entire time."

Ria felt Yuki lean his head against hers as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Good. That is very good to hear."


	29. Sandstorm

-Grinning very widely and happily. Nearly giddy.-

Ria: Uh oh... thats never good...

Hehehehehehehe...

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Ria and Yuki were calmly standing at the window gazing out to the tower when suddenly her front door crashed open. Turing in unison both Ria and Yuki looked over their shoulders towards the person who'd barged into her home with surprise.

"Gaara," Ria smiled warmly, feeling the now familiar flip of her heart at the sight of him. Although this was a Gaara she'd never seen before. His pale face was flushed and he seemed to be out of breath at the moment while he stared at her.

Yuki's arm slipped away from her shoulders and they both turned to face him. Ria moved towards Gaara, still smiling, giddy to see him. She hadn't seen Gaara often the last few months, it almost seemed like he was trying to distance himself from her. "How are you?"

She stopped beside him, his gaze still fastened on Yuki. Hesitantly Ria reached out towards him and wasn't startled when he caught her hand in his and fastened those aqua eyes on her face.

"I'm fine," he replied quietly after a moment.

Ria smiled to him again, her fingers unconsciously curving over his hand, "you seem out of breath, would you like a cool drink?"

He nodded shortly and Ria walked to her enlarged western kitchen to retrieve some water for him.

When she came back both Yuki and Gaara were sitting down on the couches, Gaara still looking particularly perturbed and Yuki seeming particularly amused. _What's going on between these two? _Ria thought uncomfortably, smiling again as she passed the water glass to Gaara. She moved to sit in the nearby chair when Gaara reached out and tugged her onto the couch next to him.

Ria blinked a moment but settled back into the cushions and crossed her legs. _Wait a second…is he…_

"Ria was just showing me her new place. How do you like it Gaara?" Yuki asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Gaara stared at him mutely for a moment before answering softly, "She's lived up here for three years now. It is not so new anymore."

Yuki lifted a brow at the Kazekage, seemingly unpulsed by the younger man. "Oh. I hadn't realized you had been here that long already." He smiled warmly to Ria, "Everything is so well kept _Ria_," Ria lifted a brow at the odd enunciation he made on her name, "you would be a _wonderful_ woman to have around the house."

Ria felt a blush creep over her face, slowly coloring her cheeks, "Ah… thank you Yuki…"

Gaara frowned at Yuki and took a long sip of his water, silence descending over the group.

"I haven't seen you since you were young Ria, you've grown into a very beautiful woman." Yuki smiled slowly as he laid his arms comfortably over the back of the couch.

_Oh. My. God. _Ria thought suddenly as her inner fan girl melted into a steaming pile of mush, _He's flirting with me_.

Gaara set the now empty glass of water on the coffee table a bit harshly, surprising Ria. "What brings you back to the village Soma-san?"

_Sohma?_ Ria suddenly had a very large mental image of Yuki Sohma from one of her favorite animes from her old life. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. Her inner fan girl was rolling on the floor, displaying her mirth happily. Her sardonic side also popped into existence again muttering, _Of course there is some odd irony here… where would we be otherwise? _Mentally she swatted at the sardonic version of herself and used every ounce of control she had to keep from giggling aloud, _I mustn't picture Yuki's head on Yuki Sohma's body again…_Ria continued the mantra silently to herself trying her best not to betray herself with giggles.

"I was finished traveling. It was time to come home." Yuki said politely, his answering mirroring what he had told Ria earlier. "Plus," Yuki started, his eyes taking on a particularly teasing glint, "I was _anxious_ to see Ria again," he turned his gaze on Ria again and gave her another heart-stopping slow smile, "I am _very_ happy to be home."

Ria felt herself blushing despite the fact that she was completely and utterly _positive_ Yuki had no attraction to her what so ever. _He's up to something… _she rolled her eyes briefly to herself, _how could I forget… he's __**always**__ up to something!_

Gaara watched Yuki passively and stayed quiet for the rest of the visit, only speaking when Yuki or Ria asked him a question, but he stayed, which was surprising to Ria since he rarely hung around her for long periods of time anymore.

It nearing the evening when Yuki clapped his hands on his knees and pushed himself to his feet, "Alright. I had better get back to the house now. I heard there was a sandstorm coming in tonight and I want to be settled before it comes."

Gaara stood at the same time Ria did, "A sandstorm?"

Both Gaara and Yuki looked at her with evident surprise.

"What?" Ria asked a bit defensively, "How was I supposed to know?"

Both men clapped a hand to their heads and groaned in unison, making Ria blush in embarrassment from her ignorance.

Yuki's face took on a particularly mischievous look as Ria walked him to the door. He turned and suddenly slipped an arm, slowly, over her shoulders, shifting a little close for comfort. "Maybe," he drawled out the word huskily, "I should stay…" his finger twirled around a lock of her hair near her face, "we'd be locked inside until the storm passed and we could use the time to…. Catch up…" Yuki said in a seductive voice making Ria blush to her toes.

Suddenly Gaara was interposed between them, his arm locked around her waist, "That's alright Soma-san. I can stay and help Ria weather through the storm. No need to inconvenience yourself."

Ria could hardly believe what was happening. _Gaara has his __**arm**__around me! Ohmygod! _Her inner fan girl was wobbling around in a state of perpetual giddiness while Ria floundered in reality.

Yuki lifted his brows before huffing as if in deep regret, "Very well. I'll leave you to it then Kazekage." He bowed briefly before winking at Ria and striding out her door. Ria turned to stare at Gaara with wide eyes, breathless in his close proximity. He was staring at the closed door, nearly pouting.

Ria giggled nervously, still rattled by Gaara's arm still being anchored around her waist, "Uh… so… um… Gaara… is there anything… uh… we have to do…" his eyes turned from the door and looked into hers, making her more tongue-tied than she was a moment ago, "uh… that is… for the… uh…" her face turned all sorts of colors when she saw his eyes inadvertently drop to her mouth, feeling his fingers briefly curve around the edge of her waist, "th-th-the… the storm!" She laughed nervously again, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird caught in her chest, "do we have to do anything special for the, uh, storm?"

He looked back into her eyes again before he turned away, his arm slipping from his waist as he moved towards the window. Ria pressed her hand against her throat, feeling her sporadic pulse dance beneath her fingertips.

"Don't you have shutters for these windows?" He turned to face her, "didn't the carpenter install some for you?"

"Um…" Ria blinked trying to remember back to when she'd last spoken to the man, "I _think_ so…"

Gaara turned and opened the window, ducking his head outside. Ria slowly lowered her hand as she walked up to him, watching him curiously.

He curved around the window, leaning further outside. With a flutter of panic Ria reached out and put a steadying hand on his hip and leg, to make sure he didn't fall out the window. At her touch he glanced back at her with surprise before giving her that soft smile she'd never seen him show anyone else, making her heart melt all over again.

"Thanks."

She felt herself turn bright red, "Y-your welcome…"

He looked back to her wall outside and shook something that gave a rattling, metallic sound. "You have shutters… but they don't seem to be manual shutters." He slid back inside, Ria yanked her hands back as he did, and turned to her, "did he give you some kind of remote? Or a special switch?"

"Uh…" Finally Ria vaguely remembered a remote she'd found on the counter when she'd moved in. She hadn't known what it was so she'd shoved it into a random drawer in her kitchen.

Striding to the kitchen she opened and closed her drawers until she found her hardware drawer and dug through it, she'd just uncovered the remote, still in its plastic package, when Gaara startled her again.

"Did you find it?" He asked innocently over her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear and making her heart start hammering again.

Grabbing it quickly she spun around, leaning backwards against the counter as she did, effectively closing the drawer, and held it up between them. "H-here it is!"

Gaara gave her a peculiar look before slowly taking the remote from her hand. Taking a step forward he came even closer making Ria's face flame hotter and her heart pound harder. _If I move at all I'll be pressed up against him…_Ria thought, her mind swimming as he melted her senses.

He casually reached around her and pulled a knife from her butchers block. Still standing alarmingly close to her he efficiently sliced the package open and returned the knife to its slot. He watched her with a puzzled expression while his deft fingers plied the package open, "Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh…" _oh yeah… I'm doing fine…_Ria thought with a wobbly smile, _just a little thrown off by the proximity of you my love…_Ria started at the thought, _oh jeez! How bad is that?_

_Already thinking of him as yours then huh? _Ria's sardonic side added, _"My love…" _it mocked playfully, making Ria thoroughly squish it mentally. _Shut up!_

Gaara turned away and threw the plastic wrapping away on his way out of the kitchen. She watched him as he passed the bar and back into the living room before pressing the switch and making the shutters cling and clang as they motored closed.

Swallowing back her nervousness Ria walked towards the living room as it was quickly plunged into darkness. It seemed all of the windows were closing at the same time. She hurried over to the sofa side lamp and quickly turned it on, illuminating the living room.

"It's a good thing we closed them the storm looked to be brewing and should start," there was an odd scraping sound outside the window against the shutters, "right about now." Gaara set the remote down and closed the window. "We won't be able to leave until after the storm is over."

"How long do the storms usually last?" Ria asked as she sat down onto the couch.

Gaara turned and leant back against the window sill, watching her quietly, "Usually just a few hours but from what my weather watchers said this morning they expect it to last the evening."

_Ohmygod! I'm gonna be __**alone**__ with __**Gaara**__ all night long?_ Her inner fan girl danced around in giddy delight, cheering as loudly as Ria herself wanted to. _I am the luckiest friggin' girl __**ever**__ right now!_

"Oh. I see." She said, not exposing her true happiness.

Gaara watched her quietly, an odd expression on his face that made Ria's belly do an odd flip.

"Uh… have you had dinner? I can make us some dinner." Ria jumped jerkily to her feet and headed towards the kitchen.

She busied herself in the kitchen, chattering some type of nonsense constantly as she did so. Gaara quietly left the window and sat down on a stool on the other side of her kitchen bar and watched her flutter about the kitchen.

She narrowed her mind onto the task of cooking the chicken fried rice to perfection while she continued blabbering on about inconsequential things, filling the air with nonsense. Soon enough she dropped a full, steaming bowl in front of Gaara and placed a bottle of soy sauce on the counter as well.

She turned and retrieved a pair of chop sticks, she'd had to get used to those in a very short amount of time, and poured Gaara a cup of cold tea to go with his dinner. When she turned she froze in place as she saw him.

Gaara had lifted the bowl and was taking his first bite of her meal, but that wasn't what had caught her attention. He had also sometime while she was cooking the meal removed the outer coat of his uniform and draped it over the couch, leaving him in a snug, sleeveless undershirt and, she assumed since she couldn't see them, his black uniform slacks.

"Oh. This is really good." He looked up and smiled again to her, "Thank you for dinner Ria."

Ria instantly beamed in his praise and floated over to him, setting the glass of tea near him, "I'm glad you like it Gaara."

She made herself a bowl and walked out of the kitchen and sat beside him. They ate together in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. Once they were finished Ria just put the dishes in the sink and rinsed them, leaving them to wash for later.

They settled onto a couch afterward, the wind howling outside her window, the sand scraping against the shutters. Somehow they managed to get onto the topic of Kankuro and Tsubame.

"She really seems to be actively interested in him since then," Ria said, a laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, it only took him four years to get her to think of him that way," Gaara replied smiling to her. "Now he's gone beyond being a lovesick idiot and turned into a besotted puppy."

Ria laughed, wrinkling her nose at him, "Well it has been a long time in coming. I'm glad Tsubame finally got over her shyness and agreed to go on a date with him. Even Hana was starting to get exasperated over the whole thing!"

Gaara chuckled softly, shifting his position on the couch, his arm bent over the top of the couch, his leg curved onto the cushion as he faced her, "Temari was going insane too. She's the one that had to listen to his horrible poetry before he dared send any to her." Ria laughed outright trying to picture Kankuro at a desk writing away, Gaara joined her laughter and Ria unconsciously shifted on the couch and leant a bit forward, her voice lowering to conspiring whisper. "How horrible was it? Was it truly bad?"

He grinned and leant a bit farther in, his voice echoing her soft whisper, "Worse than you can imagine in your worst nightmares. I only managed to escape by pleading the fifth on knowing a woman's mind much less her heart!"

Ria laughed lightly, watching as his eyes danced with amusement.

"So of course after I said _that_ he immediately wanted to get a woman's opinion."

"So he went to Temari." They said at the same time, both bursting into another short burst of laughter.

Ria was grinning, her cheeks flushed from laughing when Gaara tilted his head at her, a half smile on his face. Their chuckles quieted as they stared at each other and slowly Gaara lifted his hand to cup the side of her face, releasing a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

She nearly held her breath as he leant a little closer, his eyes fastened on hers. Her fingers curled into the fabric of the couch, gripping it suddenly. _Please…_she thought to herself, as if she could silently broadcast it to him, _please…_

Ria felt her eyelids become heavy as they dropped a little. He was close enough to her that their breath mingled and their noses nearly touched. Ria swallowed, her eyes dropping to his mouth. _He has a lovely mouth…_

Her eyes slowly lifted back upwards until she met his gaze again, the softest expression was in his eyes, something more meaningful than anything she'd seen from him before. Her lips parted in the softest of surprised gasps as his thumb made a gentle trail across her cheek.

He moved the tiniest bit closer and Ria felt her lids drop a fraction lower, her heart racing frantically in her chest as his breath warmed her lips in soft puffs. She was hardly aware of the soft inarticulate noise she made as he inched the tiniest bit forward again, his lips barely brushing hers. Her lids dropped the last bit, closing her eyes, and in two breaths he gently pressed his mouth against hers in the sweetest first kiss she'd ever experienced.

His lips were soft and dry, she could taste the faintest trace of the salty soy sauce on them. The contact made an shock thread its way slowly down her spine, making her body shiver in response. He renewed the kiss, sending another shower of sparks through her body.

His other hand lifted to cup the other side of her face and Ria unconsciously tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She felt her brows furrow as her heart threatened to explode from the feelings he was invoking in her by his kiss. He was a most sensual kisser.

His hands slid down her cheeks to her throat, leaving a wake of heat in their passing as his fingers continued to slide down over her shoulders and down her side. Her arms lifted and curved around his neck as she returned his kiss and slanted her head the other direction while she knelt on the couch. His hands slid around her back, pulling her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while they kissed.

They kissed until they were breathless.

They stared until they moved to one another again.

They kissed again and again and again, all the while the wind howled and the sand scraped silkily in the background against the metal shutters.

* * *

Are you grinning as much as I am now? Hehehe. -Snickers- 


	30. Visit at the office

Hey everyone! This chapter is kinda short, sorry! I hope you like it.

-smiles-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Ria yawned lightly, her eyes slowly blinking open. For a moment she was confused on where she was, until she recognized the décor of her living room. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she slowly became conscious of a very warm presence pressed against her back. Glancing around Ria was startled to see an arm draped over her waist.

Turning in place she slowly face Gaara, a smile spreading across her features as her sleep fogged mind recalled the evening before. _This is a dream come true…_Ria thought happily as she snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He murmured in his sleep, his voice soft and adorable, his arm tightening possessively around her.

She nuzzled her face against his chest, smelling his skin through the thin shirt, happiness bubbling up within her. _Not only did I get to __**make out**__ with Gaara for who knows how long last night but I got to sleep in his arms too!_ She almost squealed with delight feeling much like a cat before a pot of cream.

Ria tucked her legs between his, unconsciously squeezing him in her zeal to have him closer. He sighed sleepily in response to her affection and nuzzled the top of her head happily, nearly making her heart burst with glee.

"Good morning…" he murmured softly as he snuggled against her, cuddling her preciously against him.

Lifting her face from his chest she smiled to his sleep softened face, "Good morning Gaara."

He cracked his eyes open, his irises impossibly blue and framed sexily by his dark, long lashes. The sight of his slow smile and impossibly tender expression took her breath away. "You are so beautiful…" Ria murmured, hardly aware she'd even spoken aloud.

Gaara blinked at her a moment before bursting out into loud laughter, shaking them both. As he started to calm down he grinned to her, leaving her stunned by the warmth in his smile. He placed a hand on either side of her face and planted a happy kiss on her mouth, "You… are adorable in the morning Ria."

Ria flushed with pleasure, feeling the blush reach her ears, and grinned slowly to him. Gaara released her and slowly stretched, her muscles going taut beneath her hands. When he settled again he stroked a finger lazily down the edge of her face, "I could get used to this…" he said softly, his eyes gentle and warm.

_So could I…_Ria thought happily. She'd never seen him laugh or smile nearly as much as he had in that one morning.

Ria laughed lightly and pecked him on the mouth before untangling herself from him and getting to her feet, "I wonder what time it is…"

Ria scooped up the remote for the shutters and pressed the button to open them, allowing the sunshine the flood in through the windows. Ria set down the remote and walked towards the window, gasping in surprise, "Whoa! It's really pretty late!"

Gaara came up behind her and slipped an arm over her shoulders, "It's alright. No one is up very early after a sandstorm. It's a given every time." He laughed lightly as if surprised, "Actually… I think this is the first storm we've had in a real long time… since I was, maybe… five?" He hmph'd lightly in surprise as he mulled the dates over in his head.

Ria nibbled on the edge of her lip, _since he was five…? I hope that this doesn't have anything to do with my appearance in this world…_Ria didn't like the implications of that so shoved it deep into the back of her mind to mull over later.

Ria smiled to Gaara, leaning into him, her arm slipping around his trim waist as they stared out over the city together.

- Later that afternoon –

"That's _all_ that happened Kaho-chan…" Ria said in an exasperated tone. Kaho had been hounding her from the moment she'd walked into the office that morning about what had happened between her and Gaara during the sandstorm. At first, Ria had been happy to relate the details and relive the moments. However, after the umpteenth time of being asked if she was _sure_ that was _all _that had happened she was starting to get a bit peeved.

Kaho pouted at her while she crossed her arms over her chest. She was leaning against Ria's work table, hovering like a mother hen over her chick. "It just seems so odd that after all this time of waiting for you two to do _something_ that it didn't… go any farther than… that."

Ria blinked and stared up at her boss, shocked speechless. The speechless part only lasted a few seconds though, "What is _that _supposed to mean!?"

Kaho lifted a tidy brow over her equally tidy glasses, "Oh c'mon Ria-chan… you guys have been circling each other like hawks for _years…_"

Ria opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut, _I can't argue with her…_Ria almost laughed aloud, _because __**I**__ have been circling Gaara since I got here! _

_You know…_her sardonic side offered, _you are technically a cradle robber…considering you __**were**__ sixteen when you were pulled here and lived an additional eleven years…_the imaginary puff seemed to muse a moment while Ria tried to wrap her mind around the abstract idea, _My, my but you are a quite the pedo- _Ria quickly smashed it, squishing it a bit extra for good measure.

"Alright, I can't argue with you there." Ria finally replied, straightening a stack of drawings decisively on her desk.

Kaho smiled in smug satisfaction and stood up from her position, "Glad to hear you admit it Ria-chan." She headed out the door and waved backwards to her, "I expect those sketches for next month's line on my desk before the end of the day!" she called happily was she exited.

Ria made a face at the door while it closed behind the younger girl and sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. _I wonder what you're up to Gaara…_

She was halfway through reliving the evening prior when a loud knock at her door jolted her out of her daydreams, "Uh… come in!" she called, straightening in her seat.

A pretty red head peeked her head in and grinned, "Hey. You busy?"

Ria laughed and stood up, "Never to busy to see you Hana… come in!" She waved her in enthusiastically while walking towards her.

The other woman smiled and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Ria hugged her friend before placing her hands on Hana's swollen belly, "And how is the little rug-rat to be doing?" she crooned lightly.

Hana laughed and waved a hand passively, "Oh lordy… hopefully ready to move on out any time around now."

Ria laughed and walked Hana over to her chairs, helping the pregnant woman sit down. "How is Thomas doing?"

"He's got his hands full taking care of Tia and Vinn since I can't do as much right now." Tia and Vinn were just born two years previously. A wonderful set of twins as blonde as their father and spirited as their mother. Hana was expected to give birth to another brood any day now and the parents were crossing their fingers on having a single child instead of another batch of twins.

"They are wonderful though." Ria said dreamily, sitting down across from her friend.

Hana sighed, unable to keep a proud maternal smile from her face, "Yes they are quite the tenacious little brats aren't they?"

They laughed lightly together a moment before Hana grinned and demanded details regarding Ria and Gaara's evening during the sandstorm.

After Ria related the story she started laughing again, "Does _everyone _know Gaara stayed with me during the storm?" Ria asked playfully.

Hana looked at her blandly, "Yes."

Ria blinked, startled, "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Hana grinned to her, "You can't get involved with the Kazekage and _not_ expect people to notice and gossip about you. Especially since he was seen going into your apartment, at a _run_ I might add, and wasn't seen leaving until the next morning!"

Ria laughed feeling a blush steal over her face, "Jeez." She paused for a moment before continuing, unable to help herself, "Did he really run?"

Hana laughed and nodded, "Full force."

Ria laughed happily, "He must have seen Yuki and I in the window."

Hana sat up, surprised, "I heard Yuki-sama had returned but I thought it was an idle rumor. Is he really back then?"

Ria nodded and smiled, "He's changed a lot."

Hana raised her brows in unison, "How?"

"Well for one he has silver hair now," she laughed at Hana's disgusted look, "and no he doesn't look old at all. He actually looks younger than he did before he left!" Ria laughed again at Hana's open look of astonishment, "I think he's better looking now than before."

"Is that possible?" Hana asked in mock shock.

Ria laughed, "Yep. He really seems to be okay now though. I think traveling really did him a lot of good."

Hana laughed lightly, settling back in her chair, "Hmm… I wonder what's going to happen then…"

Ria lifted a brow, "Happen?"

Hana grinned a bit sheepishly, "Tsubame had a _huge_ crush on Yuki-sama for years."

Ria's mouth turned into an o of surprise, "Are you serious?"

Hana nodded, an impish grin on her face, "Yeah. I wonder what she'll do when she sees he's back _and _single _and _better looking."

Ria bit her lip, "Oh dear… poor Kankuro just started to get somewhere with her too."

Hana sighed softly and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens then."

"Hmmm…"

Hana laughed and batted a hand at her, "Now, now Ria… none of those schemes you enjoy creating. At least let this one be."

Ria gave her a level look, "Kankuro has been in love with her for ages. It would break his heart to lose her when he just got her."

Hana sighed again and gave her a wobbly smile, "but if he does lose her then he never really did have her to begin with… did he?"

Ria sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sage Hana."

Hana laughed and grinned to her, "Smart ass."

They grinned amiably to each other.

- That evening –

Ria yawned lightly and stirred her dinner creation lazily. _I am so bloody tired…_Ria thought wearily. Standing up she picked up her untouched dinner and walked into the kitchen. She efficiently packed away the dinner and stuffed the leftovers in her fridge. As she walked back into the hall she was pulled into Gaara's arms, startling a laugh out of her.

"Hey…" she hugged him back and rested her head on the edge of his shoulder.

"Hey… are you ok?" he asked softly, stroking a hand down her hair.

"Yeah… just tired…" Ria murmured softly, closing her eyes.

He pressed his lips against her hair prompting a smile from her.

She squeezed her arms around him in a tight hug, "I was hoping I'd see you."

"Is that so?"

Ria laughed lightly and nodded, "Yup."

He laughed softly, Ria could hear it rumbling nicely in his chest, "Goofball."

He ushered her towards her bedroom when she yawned loudly, "Alright. Time for you to go to bed."

Ria yawned again, "I'm sorry… I'm just so tired."

He waited for her to change and emerge from her bedroom before he got her under the sheets and sat on the edge of her bed. He touched the side of her face and smiled, "Why don't we do something tomorrow?"

Ria smiled brightly, "I'd love that."

"It's settled then." He kissed her lightly on the mouth before turning off her light, "Good night." Then he was gone and she was fast asleep in her wonderful dreams.


	31. Tsubame and the desert

Hallo! Just so you know this is a very, very short chapter! Thats because this is just a random EXTRA chapter I decided to throw into the story right after I wrote the real chapter! -Grins- Just a little something to stir things up a bit. In a minute or two I'll post the next chapter which is a full chapter, I promise! -Smiles-

* * *

EXTRA CHAPTER!!!

Chapter Thirty

It was cold. Very, very, very cold. Everything was dark, bleak, and forbidding in the night. The rocks of the cliff faces jutted out against the dark blue, velvet sky, a stark reminder of the twists and edges life presented.

I can see my breath in front of me. It puffs like a iridescent cloud, floating momentarily before me before vanishing in front of my eyes. It is cold.

The sands are restless. Shifting and twisting on the ground with no wind to move them. I know this is impossible. Without the wind the sand cannot move so. I turn away from the cliffs and it feels as if someone reaches inside me to steal me soul. I gasp and fall to my knees before the image of the village. Days past as I kneel, gasping for breath and gripping the edges of life as something tries to rip it from me. I can see the path of the sun and the moon over the village. It flies as if I have rapidly moved time forward.

Whatever has taken a hold of me releases me suddenly and I fall forward, bracing myself with my hands. I greedily take breaths, attempting to adequately fill my lungs with the air that seemed to have been denied me previously.

There are people below, in the sand, away from the village, a group of six in a semicircle around a fallen woman and the man cradling her preciously.

My heart wrenches at the sight, although I cannot place who I am seeing although their features of sharp and clear, but still I am unable to place who they are. The people surrounding the couple are a mix of men and women. Four women… two men, and all of them are staring at the fallen woman with varied expressions of shock and despair. The man cradling the woman is crying. I can see the tears streaking down his face. The woman is pale and cradles the man's face in her hand, smiling weakly at him.

Suddenly the sky parts and the winds begin to howl and scream. I cover my ears at the roaring sound, pain lacing through my mind. My eyes widen and I forget my fear as a dark, long, and sinuous beam of black coils at the opening of the sky. It lashes out suddenly and grips the woman lying on the ground. The six standing around the couple fall back, trying to protect each other and cover their faces from the relentless wind and sand. The man grips the woman more tightly, screaming as he tries to keep the black lance from wrapping itself around the woman's neck.

The woman grips the being as it tightens its grip around her neck and rips her suddenly into the sky, out of the man's arms. The ground trembles as the man stands and screams angrily at the black snake in the sky. The trembling makes me lose my balance and suddenly I am falling forward. I bounce over the sand dune as I make my descent and when I land the last thing I see is the woman reaching out towards the man, crying and screaming herself before the sky swallows her whole and closes.

Tsubame wrenched upright in her bed, panting loudly from her dream. She slowly takes in her bedroom, the same she's lived in for years, and its familiar furnishings. She reaches up and wipes at her brow. _I'm covered in sweat…_

Tsubame blinks and loosens her death grip on her blanket, slowly lowering from where she had clutched and balled it against her throat.

_What was that dream? It was horrific…_Tsubame shuddered and closed her eyes. Her heart was still racing from the nightmare. Oddly, it ached as well. Tsubame opened her eyes again shocked to feel tear drops fall from her eyes and stain her blanket, _What did I just see…?_


	32. English is a language

Hello again! I hope you like this chapter. Hell, I hope you liked the last one too! XD

P.S. Sorry, no illumination on Tsubame's dream in this one. :)

Ria: You're evil.

Mwahahahaha! -Cough- Did I do that right?

Ria: -Groans-

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

Ria tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and glanced out the window. _It's pretty windy…_Ria glanced warily at the veil lying across her bed, _but I don't want to wear that again…_Perking up Ria went to her closet again and dug out an old wrap that was always far too big for her to ever wear.

After putting it on Ria looked in the mirror and grinned at herself. All of the extra fabric was looped over her nose, mouth, and over the top of her head, covering her hair. _Perfect._ Ria thought with a grin, seeing her mouth curve beneath the black fabric.

Ria twirled around and pulled on her slacks, boots, and her "bat cape", or so she liked to call it. Ria snickered to herself in the mirror as she glanced over her black wrap, tan slacks, and black jacket, _I almost look like batman! _Ria snickered to herself again, _Or Zorro… I just need the Mexican hat! _Ria jumped in place, posing in the mirror as if she were holding a sword, sketching an R into the glass, "En-guard!"

Giggling to herself Ria left her bedroom and wandered into her kitchen, quickly packing her water and rations. _Off we go!_ She trotted out of her apartment and down the stairs pausing to pull on her goggles before plunging outside into the raging windstorm. Squinting her eyes the sand thundered against the plastic barrier between her eyes and the storm Ria trudged her way through the vacant streets towards outskirts of the city, her eyes focused on the hardly visible cliffs in the distance.

As she trudged out of the safety of the city walls she was nearly pushed to her knees by the strength of the wind, _Jeez…I'm not ready to leave Kansas yet thank you very much. _Ria thought silently, glaring up at the raging sky. She continued moving forward, the wind ripping at her clothes making them slap and dance across her body. _I should have left earlier…_Ria thought with a grunt as she pushed herself forward, shifting to toss her burden more securely onto her back, _this is going to take __**forever**_...

Eventually Ria peaked the sand dune nearly gasping at the sight before her.

The sand was swirling in vicious tornadoes, twisting and dancing around the lone figure standing in the sand. _He's magnificent…_Ria thought with awe, her heart catching in her throat.

Gaara was training during the storm, controlling the dangerous tornadoes by manipulating the sand they stirred, effectively keeping them away from the village as well, a side benefit Gaara would never admit to.

Ria watched, entranced, as Gaara pulled the tornadoes around, whipping them like playthings into the cliff walls, shattering the wind patterns and destroying the storm piece by piece. _I've met a man who can defy nature…who'd have thunk it?_

Ria smiled to herself and ducked her head, carefully moving down the sand dune. _He should be done soon._

She was nearly halfway down when she stepped incorrectly, the sand shifting under her foot and tossing her recklessly down the rest of the sand dune. Ria hardly was able to let out a gasp before her body tumbled forward, her arms stretching for balance, _Oh shit…_

Ria hit on her side, her shoulder screaming out in response, her legs flailing and pressing her momentum farther forward. When her legs hit her torso twisted spinning her around again while her hands flailed to dig into the dune, to attempt to halt her crashing roll. Of course, it was in vain. She was rolling about in sand. When she landed Ria was assaulted by the harsh winds that mercilessly lashed her with ribbons of sand.

She pushed herself up a bit, pulling her legs beneath her, an arm lifting to shield over her face while she attempted to peek and see how far she'd fallen. _Oh dear…_Ria thought when she could nearly see Gaara's features clearly, _I'm a __**little**__ too close…_she ducked her body down, shifting her legs to put her feet beneath her, _Gaara's gonna kill me if he finds out…_

Just then, _Of course it's now…_her sardonic side drawled, _why would something happen during a convenient moment,_ it continued as Ria's eyes widened at the twister barreling towards her. Ria dropped and fiercely dug her arms into the sand up to her elbows in a vain attempt to stay grounded.

The twister effortlessly snatched her up and pulled her into its swirling mass. Ria gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut while she was tossed about like a rag doll, the sand ripping at her clothes, shredding it. She felt her head wrap rip apart, adding her long hair to slap and sting her face. She crossed her arms in front of her face and pulled her legs up, attempting to pull herself into a ball.

She was being spun around dizzily, her exposed skin scoured by the relentless sand when suddenly the wind stopped and Ria dropped down onto a hard surface. She opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. She could feel a hard sand surface beneath her. _Uh oh…_Ria thought with a wince, _I'm gonna get it now…_

She felt the sphere she was encased in rip to the side before hitting somewhere solidly. Wincing from the impact her body made against the wall Ria sat up again and leant back, ready to wait for the impending lecture.

She didn't have to wait too long… somewhere around a half hour she'd surmised when the sand crumbled back away from her revealing a very perturbed Gaara. He was standing over her with his arms laced over his chest, his impressive eyes narrowed and glaring at her.

She gave him a sheepish grin and pushed the goggles up onto her forehead. The wind was gone, apparently he'd waited until the storm was over before dealing with her.

"Should I bother asking what you are doing out here," Gaara asked with a frown, his voice grating with annoyance.

"Uh…" Ria shrugged her shoulders and brought her pack around, grinning sheepishly again. "I brought lunch…"

Gaara huffed out a breath, "You risked your life to bring lunch?"

Ria got to her feet, dusting the sand from her clothes, making a dust cloud around her. "I didn't _mean_ to risk my life. It just kind of… happened."

Gaara frowned more intensely at her, she could almost hear him grinding his teeth in annoyance, "You are impossible."

Ria grinned at him, after knowing him for years now she knew he wasn't going to scold her anymore, "Are you hungry Gaara?" She gave her bag a thorough shake to dislodge the sand before daring to open her pack.

"I suppose we can eat at the cliffs," he gestured towards the stone structures and together they walked towards the shade they provided.

At the first cache of shade Ria plopped down and opened the pack, extracting their meal quickly and efficiently. "How was the training exercise?" Ria asked as he slowly folded himself down next to her.

"Fine. I'm still not able to completely control the torrents with the sand but I am able to do plenty in regards to keeping them at bay."

She broke the seal on the water bottle and passed it to him. Gaara took in quietly and lifted the bottle taking a long drain. She watched a moment as the water glinted in the sunlight when the bottle poked out of the edges of the shadow, and his throat worked to swallow the water.

"I never would have guessed that you could suppress a tornado by controlling what it picked up." Ria said with a smile, unwrapping a sandwich for him.

Gaara lowered the bottle and passed it back to her, taking the sandwich with a nod, "Temari thought of it after that sandstorm a few days ago."

Ria smiled and lowered her gaze as she set the water bottle aside and picked up her own sandwich, _I won't forget that storm… don't you worry._

"She's quite inventive," Ria replied diplomatically, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Gaara nodded, solemnly chewing his own bite while looking out towards the village. Ria turned her eyes to follow his gaze. They ate in silence enjoying the quiet and the company.

"We haven't come here a lot lately." Ria replied suddenly, her mind inadvertently picturing her carved message just a few yards behind them.

Gaara glanced sidelong at her, resting back on his arms. "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

Ria smiled to him and packed the remaining bit of lunch back into her pack, leaving only the nearly empty large bottle of water out.

Ria blinked and looked up as Gaara stood, staring dumbly at his outstretched hand.

"Let's take a walk." Gaara said quietly, patiently waiting for her to take his hand.

She smiled and took his offered hand, pulling herself to her feet. Holding hands they walked down the path between the cliffs. His hand was dry and smooth in hers, and she couldn't help twining her fingers more tightly around his. Smiling to each other they continued at a leisurely pace, Ria's eyes straying to the carving as they passed it.

Ria felt a fierce blush creep onto her face when Gaara paused, scrutinizing the writing. _Oh. My. God. This is __**so**__ embarrassing._

Ria bit her lip when he turned to her, a quizzical look on his face, "Do you know what this says?"

"Uh…" Ria said lamely, feeling her blush move down towards her toes, "Uh… that is…"

Gaara turned back to the carving, running his hand over the scraped lines, "It's such an odd looking language…"

Ria blanched and stared at him a moment before she heard the light bulb click on over her head, "Oh! You don't understand English do you?"

Gaara turned towards her, his hand still pressed against his own name, and frowned at her, "English?"

Ria grinned to him and moved forward, trailing her fingers over the familiar words, "The language from where I came from."

He frowned at her, "If you spoke another language, then why is it you could talk to us right away?"

Ria started and looked back at him, "Uh… I don't… know…"

It had taken her years at the school in the village to learn the written language of this world; it had never occurred to her that she was already speaking it.

"Huh." Gaara grunted, glancing back at the words, "What does it say?"

Ria turned pink again and grinned at him briefly, "It's a secret."

He frowned stormily at her, "what do you mean… secret?"

Ria grinned and winked at him lightly, "I'm a woman. I'm supposed to have secrets." With that Ria turned to continue walking.

She was surprised when he yanked her back by her hand, forcing her to face him, "Women don't keep secrets from their husbands."

Ria stared at him, her mouth suddenly bone dry, and her heart fluttering madly in her chest. "But… we aren't married Gaara." She whispered, hardly breathing the words.

Gaara froze, staring at her as if he was suddenly just as shocked by what he said as much as she was.

Ria kept her eyes on his and lifted her free hand to cover the hand he still had braced on the wall over his name, "This word… this word is a name…" she blinked slowly, swallowing, "your name Gaara."

He watched her raptly, letting her lift his hand and pull his fingers over the carvings, "this is g…a…a…r…a… Gaara. In my world, this is how you would spell your name."

Gaara's brows furrowed and he moved his hand from under hers and gently cradled her against his chest, squeezing her as if she would disappear if he didn't hold her tight, "This _is_ your world… you don't belong anywhere else." He pulled back and moved his hands from her shoulders to either side of her face, "you belong here… with me."

They stared, their gazes locked, understanding passing between them. When he leant forward Ria lifted on her toes and they both closed their eyes and kissed sweetly under the sun, between the cliffs, before the carving Ria had painstakingly worked night after night for seven years until he was allowed back in her life.


	33. Unexpected Dinner Party

I'm dedicating this chapter to my cat JoJo who was put to sleep this afternoon. I was notified about it just as I was summing up the chapter so the fluffiness wasn't interrupted by my melancoly.

-wobbly smile- Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

Ria hummed happily to herself as she set her dining room table, the porcelain clinking gently as she set the plates onto the hard, wooden surface. She finished placing the eighth plate and turned, reaching around the wall to scoop the chopsticks off of the bar top. She paused briefly, a light flush coming over her cheeks as she stared at Gaara in the kitchen. He had his back to her and was currently carefully tossing the stir-fry in its pan. Ria felt hearts pulse from her eyes as she pressed her curled fists, chopsticks and all, against her cheeks, _Man! He looks so hot when he's cooking too!_

Ria froze as Gaara glanced back at her and gave her that special slow, awkward smile. She nearly melted to the floor in giddiness, her inner fan girl doing what she couldn't physically do herself.

Pulling herself away from the view Ria quickly darted around the table, placing the chopsticks carefully beside each plate before standing back and contemplating her table setup. Grinning to herself she hopped a little in place, _its perfect! _Ria paused letting out a defeated sigh as she thought back on the afternoon.

-- Earlier that morning --

Ria grinned widely as she walked through the market, her arms piled with food for the dinner she was going to make Gaara that evening. _I'm so excited! I get to have a date with Gaara! _She squealed aloud in delight, pausing to dance in place, unable to help herself.

"What are you doing?"

Ria paused mid-dance and opened her eyes before grinning, "Hana! Tsubame! What are you guys doing out here?"

Hana gave her a bland look, "What does it look like?" It was then that Ria noticed that both Hana and Tsubame were loaded down with a ton of groceries.

She felt a large sweat drop tug on the back of her head, "Ah… I see…"

"You seem very happy," Tsubame said cheerfully, her pretty face lighting up with glee as she smiled to Ria, "What are you so glad about?"

Ria grinned, "I have a date with Gaara tonight. I'm cooking dinner for him at my house."

"Really?" Hana asked with surprise. Suddenly her demeanor diminished and a dark cloud hovered over her as she turned her face away a hand lifting to cover her mouth as a dramatic tear shimmered at her eye, "I can't remember the last time Thomas and I were able to go on a date…" She sniffled dramatically.

Ria felt the sweat drop grow a bit in size and tug a little harder down her hair, "Uh…"

Tsubame grasped Hana's hands, a large tear welling at the edge of her eye as well, "Its okay Onee-chan! We'll be ok!" another dark cloud descended over Tsubame as the girls clasped hands fervently, "Even if we can't have a wonderful night out without kids or trouble we still have each other!"

Ria felt the edge of her mouth tick, the sweat drop so large now it threatened to flatten her onto the ground, "Uh… that's… great… I should… ah… get going now…" She quickly turned and attempted to retreat, her movements stopped by an ironclad grip on either of her shoulders.

She could feel the flashes of their eyes as they grinned menacingly over her shoulders. Tears ran in rivers down her face as Ria whined, "Ok… fine… you're welcome to come to dinner…"

Instantly the clouds vanished as the girls exclaimed in glee, dancing in place, while Ria inwardly cried to herself, the happy image of her and Gaara's romantic date alone shattering to pieces.

"I'll be sure to bring Thomas!" Hana called as she retreated with Tsubame.

"We'll be around by seven!" Tsubame called equally happy.

When they were gone Ria felt a lone wind swirl past her as she was left abandoned in the street, lost in defeat.

"What's wrong with you little girlie?"

Ria glanced up as a strong hand settled atop her head, "Yuki!"

The older man grinned to her, nearly blinding her with his brilliance, "How are you Ria?" He cuddled her comically in a tight hug while swinging her back and forth like a doll, "You are just so cute standing all alone in the middle of the street!" he said while petting her hair.

Once he was normal again they continued walking down the street, "So now Hana, Thomas, and Tsubame will be joining us for dinner." Ria finished as she continued her way back into market, "So I need to buy more food."

Yuki laughed lightly and patted her head again, "How about this, I'll help you carry the groceries back to your place."

Ria grinned, perking up, "Really!"

Yuki grinned back, "As long as I can come to dinner too!"

They froze in place, Ria petrified by his audacity, and Yuki grinning like a fool.

- Later –

Ria finished placing the groceries into her refrigerator and sighed, leaning back against the door. _Man… how did this happen? We went from just Gaara and I to six people! _

Ria was pulled out of her daydream as someone knocked on her door. Walking to it she opened the door and was instantly pounced on by Kaho.

"Kaho-chan…" Ria muttered from her place on the floor, her head thrumming from the knock it just took against the wooden surface, "How nice to see you." She finished blandly.

Kaho sat up, sitting on Ria's stomach, grinning from ear to ear, "I heard you were going to have a date with the Kazekage tonight and I wanted to come over and wish you luck.

Ria sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Well…" Ria began, outlining the events from that afternoon, "so now there are six of us having dinner."

Kaho angled her head at her, setting her cup of tea back into its saucer. After Kaho's tackle they had moved into the living room and Ria had served them both some tea. "I see," Kaho started sagely, "I guess you'll just have to put off your plans of a romantic date with Gaara-sama for now."

Ria sighed and nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

"Since that's the case I guess I'll come for dinner too!" Kaho exclaimed suddenly.

Ria spit out her tea in a sudden spew of surprise. She'd barely lifted her hand to weakly protest when Kaho waved back, running in slow motion to the front door, flowers floating around her, "I'll see you at seven, Ria-chan!"

"Uh… wha?" Ria asked dumbly as the door closed solidly behind Kaho.

- Around five p.m. –

Ria sullenly chopped vegetables in preparation for the large dinner she had to have prepared for seven people now, _how did this happen again? _Ria thought to herself. Again there was a knock at her door. Setting down her knife she went to answer the door, instantly lighting up, "Gaara!"

He smiled to her slowly and offered her a bouquet of beautiful flowers silently.

"Oh! They are beautiful!" Ria exclaimed, taking the proffered present, hopping to her toes to give him a short kiss on the mouth, "Thank you!"

With the flowers in a large vase on the table they both set to finish chopping up the vegetables, "So you already knew about our surprise guests then Gaara?"

He nodded, efficiently slicing a zucchini like an expert chef, "Yes. Kankuro cornered me this afternoon in my office and explained the whole thing. He demanded an invitation so he could see Tsubame-chan this evening." Gaara paused in his chopping and gave her an apologetic smile, "I hope its ok if he comes."

"Oh that's fine." Ria said smiling to him, _Oh well… what's the difference if one more person comes?_ Ria paused, "Oh dear."

"What?"

Ria laughed a little to herself, "Yuki is also coming tonight."

They both paused as the gravity of the situation came into play. Ria felt a sweat drop tug at her hair again. "This is going to be interesting" they said in union, both apparently coming to the same conclusion at the same time.

"We just won't sit them near each other." Ria said quietly as she began to chop again.

They gave each other wobbly smiles before continuing their chopping of vegetables.

-- Back to the present! --

Ria smirked lightly to herself as she surveyed the table she'd just set. _I guess I can put Gaara at the front of the table, with Hana beside him, then Thomas and Tsubame, then me at the other end of the table, then Kankuro, Kaho, and Yuki next to Gaara. That should keep them from getting into too much trouble… right?_ She felt the tug of that now familiar sweat drop tugging at her hair, _Oh dear…_

Ria glanced down to the front door as the first knock echoed across the hall. Ria felt a shiver of trepidation slide down her spine, _Here we go…_

Opening the door revealed a smiling Kaho bearing a large bottle of wine, "Good evening Ria-chan! Thanks for inviting me to dinner!"

Ria smiled and cautiously took the wine, "How did you get this Kaho?"

Kaho breezed past her, ignoring the question, "Wow! That smells wonderful!"

Ria turned slowly in place still holding the bottle of wine while she stared at the thirteen year old who'd just given it to her poke her head into the kitchen.

"Good evening Kazekage!" Kaho proclaimed cheerfully, bowing deeply to him.

"Good evening Mizuki-chan. No need to be so formal, you may call me Sabaku-kun," Ria heard Gaara reply.

"Very well Sabaku-kun. I see you're cooking! It smells absolutely divine! It will go very well with the wine I am sure!" Kaho exclaimed happily.

"Wine?" Ria could practically hear the sweat drop in his voice.

Again, Kaho ignored the discreet question and breezed into the dining room, "Oh the table looks lovely Ria-chan! You did an excellent job! Isn't this our design? When did you make a tablecloth out of it? It looks great! We should try marketing it like this."

Ria sighed and walked into the kitchen, giving Gaara a half-smile as she placed the wine on the countertop.

"How did she…" Gaara stared, still dumbfounded as he watched her set the wine aside.

Ria waved a hand dismissively, "I don't want to know."

Ria went to answer the door again, vaguely listening to Kaho prattle in the background about business, opening the door to reveal Hana and Thomas.

"Good evening!" They both replied in unison, Hana shoving another bottle of wine into her arms, "I hope we aren't too early."

Ria lifted a brow at the wine and stepped aside to let them in, "You're right on time Hana, Thomas-kun. It's good to see you both."

They walked inside and exchanged greetings with Gaara and Kaho while Ria glanced down at the bottle of wine, laughing inwardly, _this world isn't really so different in the long run._

Ria dropped the bottle off in the kitchen beside the other one and pulled out her serving platters, setting them down near the stove where Gaara was finishing up his cooking.

The door rumbled with another knock and Ria went to it pulling the door open, nearly trampled as an annoyed Tsubame stalked inside, followed by Kankuro who was avidly lecturing her. Both shoved a bottle wine into her arms as they passed. "It isn't seemly to walk in the streets by yourself in the middle of the night Tsubame-chan."

"It's seven o'clock Kankuro-kun, if you hadn't noticed!" She marched up to the window and gestured sharply outside, "It's not even dark out!"

Kankuro stopped in front of her, hands on hips, "That's not the point!"

Ria started closing the door as it was stopped, startling her. "Am I not allowed inside?" Yuki asked politely, smiling to her from around the door,

Ria laughed and pulled the door open, "Sorry Yuki. I didn't see you standing there."

Yuki laughed lightly and wiggled a bottle of wine he'd brought himself, "Three bottles of wine. I guess we are set for the evening."

Ria grinned and took the bottle from him, closing the door with her foot as he moved inside. "Actually this makes five bottles of wine. We are well supplied for the evening."

They both paused and glanced at the bickering couple, "It's probably a good thing," they said in union, laughing lightly to each other. Yuki continued on into the living room, introducing himself to Hana and Thomas, also greeting Kaho before sitting himself on a couch while Ria returned to the kitchen, setting the three bottles of wine onto the counter top.

"I guess we're drinking." Gaara said lamely as he watched her.

Ria gave him a half smile and moved towards him, picking up a serving platter so he could deposit their meal onto it from the pan, "We just might be thankful for it later."

Together they piled the dinner onto the platters and deposited them onto the kitchen table. "Alright everyone," Ria called, "dinner is ready if you all want to take a seat."

Ria retreated to the kitchen to retrieve her water goblets, the closest things she had to wine glasses, and returned pausing in shock as she saw the seating arrangement. Apparently the group had ignored her name plates and seated themselves the way they wanted. Gaara was still at the head of the table but beside him was Kankuro, then Tsubame, Yuki, the other end was empty for herself, then Kaho, Thomas, and Hana. _Jeez…_

Ria quickly dispersed the glasses and poured wine for everyone, except Hana who was on a strict non-alcohol diet due to her pregnancy, instantly empting a bottle of wine with the first serving. Ria took a seat at the end of the table, sharing a bemused look with Gaara, before raising her glass, "May we all have a wonderful evening tonight in great company with _highly civilized _people, lest some terrible catastrophe befall the inhabitants of this table. Cheers!" Ria finished with a bright smile, sweat drops appearing around the table at her toast. Hesitantly everyone clicked glasses and they all took a heavy gulp of the heady wine, arming themselves for the night ahead.

Amazingly enough, the evening went fairly smooth after that. Even with Tsubame giving Yuki her big eyes and Kankuro glaring at him, Yuki seemed to take the attention in stride. Hana and Thomas added a subtle calmness over the table, occasionally calming Kankuro or Tsubame, and even occasionally Kaho, with a few short words. When those time happened Ria often wondered if the couple used the same phrases with their twins.

Once dinner was over they ended up playing charades, a game Ria had long ago taught to Hana and Tsubame, which had instantly caught like wild fire in Suna. By the time the game was over everyone was laughing and having a great time, especially Ria since she was able to partially cuddle up with Gaara on the couch while they watched. Oh, and of course the five glasses of wine they all had drank, with the exception of Hana. Leaving everyone tipsy, except for Kankuro and Kaho who were flat out drunk.

By the time everyone had left all of the food was gone, the sink was full of dishes, and her garbage can was full of empty wine bottles. Ria laughed lightly as she dropped the last of the dishes into the sink, "I'm surprised. It was a really good night wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Gaara replied quietly from the kitchen entrance. He was leaning against the arch, his arms folded over his chest while he watched her, "I'm surprised it went well myself."

Ria laughed lightly, "Yeah. Its amazing that they all managed to behave themselves." She turned and smiled to him. "Are you hanging out for a while?"

"If you want me to..."

Ria smiled and hugged him, feeling his arms come around her, "Of course I do. I like having you around." She released him and tugged at the edge of her wrap, "Let me change into pj's though. I am dying to change out of this wrap."

She walked around him and into her bedroom, rifling through her dresser. With pj's in hand she turned and paused as she saw Gaara outlined in her bedroom doorway. Her fingers unconsciously tightened around the fabric in her hands at the sight.

Gaara took a hesitant half-step into the bedroom, his hand partially lifting out towards her before he paused, staring intently at her. Ria swallowed nervously, staring at him as they communicated silently across the room. She felt a blush heat her cheeks and she shyly nodded. He smiled to her slowly, a blush on his face as well, making her belly flop and her heart race as he turned to close the door behind him.

Ria dropped the pj's and pulled at the end of her wrap, loosening the fabric while his back was turned. She felt the silky fabric slip from her shoulders and float to the ground just as the door clicked shut, leaving the room only illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through her bedroom window, a slow smile of happiness spreading over her mouth.


	34. Unanticipated Reunion

Haha, no smut for you! -Chuckles- I had previously rated this story as T and after a lot of thought I decided I didn't want to change that, so I eluded to it but didn't detail it. -Smile- I hope everyone is okay with this descion.

This chapter is a bit long for me. -Snickers- Though I did enjoy writing it. I'm sure there will all 'round smacks in my direction after you read this. Sorry but there is only so much fluff I can think of!

Ria: Jeez... here we go again...

-Grins-

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

Ria stirred faintly, creasing her brows as she slowly woke. _It's so… warm…_Ria took a deep, happy breath and cuddled against her pillow, hugging it closer. She yawned soundly and opened her eyes slowly. Stretching backwards she arched her back, feeling her muscles contract slowly as she did so. She let out her breath as she relaxed her stretch and froze, her eyes widening as she stared across her pillow at Gaara.

He was staring at her with his bright eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks, a faint smile on his mouth, "Good morning."

Ria turned a bright shade of red when she realized she hadn't been cuddling her pillow as she usually did, but Gaara himself. There was also the fact that she was suddenly quite conscious of the fact that while stretching she'd pressed her body tightly against his and that they were both quite naked.

Her body flushed entirely and she felt a burst of steam flash from the top of her head as she automatically clutched the covers more tightly around her naked body, "Ah…G-g-g-good morning!"

Gaara smiled to her and reached out pulling her gently against him, cradling her like a precious object. Ria felt her breath hitch in her chest and her eyes widen as he held her gently against him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Gaara asked quietly, his husky voice tickling her senses.

She dropped her forehead to his shoulder staring at the smooth, pale skin of his arm, "Ah… great…"

She felt his legs twine around hers bringing them closer together, her body terribly conscious of his. His chest rumbled a deep sigh of contentment and Ria felt her body melting into him. She released the edges of her blankets and wrapped her arms around him as she remembered the wonderful time they had had the night before.

_We made love last night…_ Ria thought, her blush fading to a gentle, happy flush on her cheeks, closing her eyes she pressed her mouth against his shoulder and smiled, _I can't believe I lost my virginity last night._

Gaara shifted and gently lifted her chin, kissing her soundly on the mouth, exploring it slowly. Ria lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck as they kissed and Gaara rolled himself over her and they repeated their evening again in the soft morning light.

-- Later that morning --

Ria sat down at the dining room table and cradled the hot cup of tea in her hands. Crossing her legs she felt the soft edge of her robe fall down her leg at the movement. She gingerly took a sip of the black tea as she stared across the table to Gaara who was intent on reading a few reports they had found delivered at her front door this morning. Apparently the government was aware of Gaara's whereabouts at all times.

_He looks splendid in the morning…_ Ria thought, feeling a rush of love for him as he absently lifted his own mug of tea and took an equally absent sip from it. Her cheeks pinked as she smiled into her tea. She wasn't able to keep her gaze from trailing down his neck to his bare chest and arms.

He broke her dreamy haze when he set aside the reports and stood in a simple, fluid motion. He walked over to her as she lifted her face, a brow arched in question. Ria smiled as he braced a hand on the back of her chair and leant down to kiss her.

As he straightened again Ria opened her eyes and smiled to him.

"I have to go." Ria pouted partially which, she was satisfied to see, made his mouth twitch towards a smile, "I'll be back this evening. I promise." With that he gave her another kiss on the mouth before retreating to the bedroom.

Ria took another sip of her tea and pushed her chair out and turned herself on the seat, leaning her arm against the back of the chair. Her eyes followed him as he emerged from the bedroom, buttoning the last of the row of buttons for his uniform. He gave her a soft smile when he saw her and walked over to give her a last kiss before leaving the apartment.

Ria let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes, hugging the mug with her hands as she contemplated her relationship with Gaara. _It's so much more wonderful than I ever could have imagined…_

Finishing her tea Ria danced around her apartment, humming to herself, as she prepared to go to work. She finished placing her wrap with flourish and skipped down the hall to her front door, slipping her feet into her slippers before opening the door. She froze, her mouth poised in an 'o' shape as she stared at the man, also frozen, his arm lifted to bang on her door.

He was a very tall man, dressed in a uniform much like Gaara's but gray instead of black. The edging of his uniform was also different as it was stitched with a very subtle silver thread. He wasn't tan, which was odd for Suna, and his head wrap concealed his hair, only a few straggling bits of red poking out from beneath the gray fabric gave away the color.

She straightened, her fingers adjusting on her doorknob, as she met the man's black eyes. "Can I help you?"

The man slowly lowered his arm as he came out of his stupor, she saw him smile slowly beneath his taut mask the movements making a cold snake slither down her spine. Her fingers tightened on the doorknob and she instinctively thrust herself backwards, yanking the door shut. With trembling fingers she attempted to lock the door and screamed, quickly ducking down as his fist came flying through the door near her head.

Scrambling backwards away from the door Ria spun on her hands and knees and shoved herself to her feet. _Get away, get away, __**get AWAY!**_

She'd barely made it to the end of the hall when the man shattered the door completely, making his entrance. Time slowed for a moment and Ria felt her eyes widen slowly. She was just making her way around the corner, only her left eye giving her a view of the front door. Wood chips were flying everywhere, seemingly suspended in the air. The man was silhouetted in the doorway, a large grin on his face, his fists balled.

Time resumed again and she was in her bedroom. Slamming the door shut she grabbed her vanity table and dragged it to the door, shoving it tightly against the wood barrier and ran quickly to her window. A huge slam against the door made her scream, jumping in fright as her fingers gripped into her curtains. She ripped them open, desperate to escape, the sunlight from outside momentarily blinding her. Another slam to her door, the loud, impossible creak of wood as it was cracked in half.

"What are you doing little girl?" he called, his voice taunting.

Ria was unable to keep her gaze from going to the door as her fingers worked the old clasp of the window. It was an odd window that opened to the side instead of up and down, and of course it was ancient and stuck. She tugged viciously on the window, her eyes still glued to the door as one of his black eyes focused in on her through the broken door.

"Oh. Now that won't do!" he started his voice picking up in volume.

Ria trembled feeling tears escape her eyes as she lifted a foot and pressed it against the corner of the wall, pushing with all her might, "Open… you… stupid… window!" Ria pleaded through gritted teeth. And it did, but only a foot.

The man slammed into the door again, her vanity shuddering against the force. Ria dropped her foot and tossed herself recklessly in the small space of the window, squeezing herself out while simultaneously trying to push the window farther open. She was nearly out when her hip got stuck. Gasping she pushed harder, her hands braced against the window and the outer wall.

He hand slipped and her body tipped precariously to the side giving her a very personal look at what she was trying to escape to – nothing, just three floors up straight down to the unforgiving, hard ground.

Gasping Ria twisted her body, the window jabbing into her hips painfully as she yanked herself out of the window. As her body came loose she threw her arms up and grasped the edge of the flat roof above her. The building was so old it still had a flat ceiling instead of the much more reliable domed roofs.

She shifted her feet and caught the edge of the window again, standing on it to get a better grip of the ceiling. Standing on the edge of the window she could see over the edge of the roof, barely. Hopping in place she hooked an arm over the edge and tried to pull herself up. Her heart picked up a pace when she heard her vanity shatter inside the apartment.

She felt her chest heave in a desperate sob as she tried to pull herself onto the roof, her arms shaking with effort. A hard, cold hand clasped on her ankle and tugged her roughly downwards. Digging her nails into the gritty surface Ria desperately tried to cling onto it, a short scream escaping her clenched throat.

She kicked viciously feeling her free foot connect with a hard surface, probably the man's head. His fingers loosened minutely on her ankle and she used the hard surface as a ramp and jumped from it. With half of her body on the roof Ria scrambled forward on her belly to escape the danger of his capturing her ankle again.

She froze her eyes wide with terror as two large, booted feet landed in front of her. Her body shook with terror as she raked her mind for any idea on how to get away from the man. She didn't have more than a second to think before the man grabbed her roughly by the hair and lifted her to her feet, then higher, making her dangle.

Ria squeezed her eyes shut, her hands automatically going to grip the wrist of the hand holding her hair. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with him, his mask in place, his black eyes smoldering menacingly.

"It's not polite to slam your door in a visitor's face, young lady," he drawled, a cold glint in his eyes that made Ria's heart nearly stop.

Ria's eyes widened against as she kicked at him, trying to get away from him. Her heart was panicking in her chest, racing on the brink of explosion.

His hand suddenly released her hair and she couldn't breathe. He pulled her close by her throat, his breath searing her face, "Such pretty eyes… I like what they say…" he crooned, making her eyes widen farther as his fingers clamped more forcefully on her throat.

She felt her body jerking in an effort to escape from her hold, her mouth working soundlessly to suck in oxygen.

"I wonder how much prettier they'll look when I get you back to base…" he continued, his voice nearly velvety from his cooing.

Her vision began to blacken around the edges, his face blurring in front of her. Her body stopped responding to her frantic need to escape, slowing until she wasn't moving anymore and the blackness overtook her sight. _Gaara…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ? - - - - - - - - -

Ria groaned softly, her eyes fluttering as she regained consciousness. _I'm… alive? _

Her head lolled to the side and her body flinched in pain as her neck muscles cried out in protest, "Ach!" She gasped, her hands racing to her throat as her mind lost itself momentarily in the past.

"Ssh… Ria-chan!" a soft voice echoed. Gentle hands stilled her fevered reach for her throat, her body freezing again as she tried to place the person's voice. Her eyes opened again, her vision hazy as she focused on the girl before her.

"Hinata?" Ria asked groggily, dumbstruck by the girl's sudden appearance, "What are you doing in Suna?"

Hinata's eyes looked troubled as her brows pressed together, "We aren't in Sunagakure Ria-chan. You are on the outskirts of Earth Country. We were on a mission and… found you…"

Ria swallowed slowly, her vision slowly clearing as the girl's features became more clear. She nearly took her breath away again, "Hinata… you are more beautiful than last time I saw you!" Ria barked in surprise. Her voice, she noticed now, was hoarse and scratchy.

Hinata blushed profusely and helped her sit up, her muscles screaming in agony, "You say such embarrassing things Ria-chan."

Ria rested against her as she sat up, her body throbbing in pain. Looking around she slowly took in the surroundings. Rocks - lots and lots of rocks. _No wonder… it __**is **__called Earth County. Duh._

"How did I get here?" Ria asked quietly.

Hinata slowly pulled herself and Ria upwards until they were standing, her solid arm supporting Ria with easy strength, "I don't know Ria-chan, but I can try to help you find out."

"Gaara…" Ria glanced sidelong at Hinata, "Where is Gaara?"

Hinata slowly shook her head, "I don't know Ria-chan. As I said, we just found you here, in Earth Country. You were alone."

Ria felt shock rush through her system and her body trembled with surprise. _I'm alone? There's no way… It doesn't make any sense! Why capture me if… if you were only going to dump me in some other country…_

"Hinata… how far away is Earth Country from Suna?" Ria asked softly, half afraid to know the answer.

"Far away – almost as far north of Suna as Konoha is east. You are far from home Ria-chan but we are done now so I am sure we can take a detour to help you home." Hinata replied quietly unaware of how shocked her patient was at the moment by her words.

_As far as Konoha… but north? I don't understand! How did I get so far away! How long was I unconscious? _

"Ah. Ria-chan! Calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Hinata cried, shaking her gently by the shoulders.

They both cried out in surprise as water was dumped on them both. They turned, gazes locked on the perpetrator, "Naruto!" they both yelled in unison.

The teenager grinned, a finger lifting to scratch the side of his face, the bucket dripping its leftover drops onto the ground, "You were getting so worked up Ria-chan! I had to calm you down somehow!"

"He's right you know."

Ria gasped in surprise and turned, shocked to find Neji standing on her other side, completely unnoticed until now, his steady gaze locked on her face.

"You needed to calm down," he finished smoothly.

Ria turned back to look at Hinata's flushed but wet face, "How many of you are there?"

Hinata flushed faintly, "It was an S-ranked mission… so there are six of us – Me, Neji, Naruto-kun, and-"

"Is she awake yet?" Kiba called, walking towards them from behind a boulder, Akamaru racing ahead of him.

"Yeah! She's up now!" Naruto called, dropping the bucket to take a seat on a large rock nearby.

Ria stared in surprise as Shino walked up from behind Kiba, hands in pockets as usual. "My goodness…"

"Why are you surprised?" Kiba asked quickly, "We should be surprised, finding you passed out between a clutch of rocks and all!" He leaned extremely close to her face, startling her as he reached them, "Man! Look at that face!" Ria turned bright red as he focused his attention on her, "Who'd have thought you'd have a mug like that under that veil!"

"Kiba!" Hinata protested, attempting to push the taller boy back away from Ria.

Ria blinked in surprise and lifted her brows, "Well you haven't changed much Kiba-kun…" she said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. He closed an eye and shied away from her touch, pouting as he stepped backwards. "No more hood I see," she replied with a grin.

"So what?" He retorted, a blush on his cheeks.

Ria simply smiled to him, a hand going to her forehead as she felt her head swim suddenly.

"Ria-chan?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Ria forced a half-smile, "I'm okay Hinata…"

"Why are you in Earth Country?" Neji asked forthrightly, she could practically visualize his thinking frown.

"I don't know Neji-kun, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys could help me get home." Ria said slowly, her head creating a heavy fog she could hardly think through.

"We did finish early…" Hinata started hesitation evident in her voice.

"Fine, it shouldn't take too long. We need to start moving now though, are you ready to travel Miller-san?"

_Miller-san? Oh my god… that's rich! _Ria thought, nearly giggling at Neji's formality. "Yes. I will do my best to keep up with you."

"Yeah right!" Naruto laughed, slapping his knee as he stood up. "You aren't a ninja, there's no way you could do that! You don't even have basic training!"

"Naruto!" Hina gasped in surprise.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Naruto argued. Suddenly his back was in front of her and he was crouched, glancing over his shoulder at her, his blue eyes glinting merrily, "but that's okay Ria-chan. I can carry you."

Ria blinked slowly before smiling. After a moment or two Ria was safely deposited on Naruto's back, his arms hooked beneath her knees, her arms a loose circle around his neck. They set off at a rapid pace, reminding Ria of her foggy memories of being a her father's old truck driving quickly down the bumpy dirt road. They ran in a diamond like formation with Kiba and Akamaru in front, Naruto and Ria in the middle with Hinata and Shino on either side, and Neji bringing up the rear.

Ria closed her eyes, her heart calming somewhat, feeling safe in the presence of friends, and slept against Naruto's warm back.

She was started awake by a sharp pop. Sitting up quickly she winced, her hand going to the sore muscles of her stomach.

"Ria-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked quietly.

Ria peeked open an eye, her teeth gritted from the gnawing pain in her side. They had obviously made camp at some point while Ria was sleeping. The fire crackled and let out another loud pop. Slowly Ria relaxed and glanced around. Only Hinata, Ria, and Shino were around the fire, the others gone elsewhere.

"Where are we?" Ria asked groggily, the pain ebbing in her side as she shifted position a bit, her hand rubbing the aching area tenderly.

"We are just outside of Bird Country. In another day or so we'll be in Sunagakure." After a pause Hinata continued, "Are you feeling better Ria-chan?"

Ria nodded slowly and rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know why I am so tired…"

Hinata patted her shoulder sympathetically, "I am going to the river for a bit, will you be okay?"

Ria nodded and patted her hand, smiling softly to the gentle girl, "I'll be fine. Thank you Hinata."

Hinata nodded before standing and leaving the area.

Ria took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them again. She nearly fell back in shock when she saw Shino's face so near hers.

"Sh-shino!" Ria stammered in surprise. _I didn't even hear him move!_

"I don't trust you Ria Miller." He said softly, "Something about you is… off."

Ria's eyes widened in surprise, "how so?"

He sat back on his haunches his features shadowed by his hood and shirt, "I don't know. You aren't like the other people here, in this world. You're… different somehow. I don't trust it."

Ria swallowed fear fluttering in her chest, "Am I different from last time you saw me Shino-kun? Is that what you mean?"

"No. You are the same in a sense from last time we met, but I didn't trust you then either." Shino replied simply.

Ria blinked, her memory racing back to that day in Konoha. _Had he been watching me then as well, with this mistrust?_ "Shino-kun… is there any way I can-"

"No," he interrupted, "there is nothing you can do to make me feel any differently about you."

Ria's shoulders settled briefly in defeat, her mouth opening to explain herself, her situation so the wonderful ninja in front of her didn't have to watch her actions and distrust her. She didn't want anyone from this world to distrust her, but in the end there was nothing for her to say that would comfort him. Her lips trembled as she closed her eyes, tears leaking out to drip down her face onto her folded hands "I'm sorry Shino-kun." _There's nothing else I can say…I'm different because I'm not natural to this world…_

After a moment of silence he stood and walked away from her, taking up his seat again on the other side of the fire. He sat straight up and erect, his face turned in her direction, as if watching her warily. Ria sniffled, doing her best not to cry any more than she already was, and simply lowered herself back down and turned on her side. Curling into a ball she squeezed her eyes shut and was soon unconscious once again, her worries temporarily disappearing while she slept. _Can I survive in this world as I am? Will I ever be a part of it?_


	35. A worried heart, Take me home, Please!

And here we continue with our heroes! What's going to happen now? And why is Ria so out of it? All answers to be answered in this episode of Stranded!

Ria: -Smacks her upside the head- Shut UP already! This isn't a friggin' TV show you dope!

-Laughs, rubbing head- I thought it was funny...

Ria: Well you're warped... that's why.

XD

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

Ria's eyes opened partially, her vision blurred and watery, before closing them again. Muffled voices were echoing around her but she couldn't quite make out all the words. She felt like her entire body was leaden and packed down with sand bags. _Ugh… what's… wrong with me… I don't think… I am supposed… to feel like this… for so long…_

"… okay?" Ria's ears nearly twitched at finally understanding some of the conversation going on around her.

"I don't know…" Neji's voice rumbled quietly, hardly registering in her ears, "I didn't think she'd still be so out of it."

"She's been sleeping like a rock since we found her!" Naruto chipped in, his voice rumbled to her through his warm back. _Oh… Naruto's still carrying me… how long… have I been out? _Ria attempted to pull her brain back together through the fog covering her mind, _what's the last thing… _Images of the campfire burst into her mind, Hinata's worried face, small smile… Shino's face… _"there is nothing you can do to make me feel any differently about you."_ Ria felt her body flinch in response to the memory.

"Hey! She moved!" Naruto yelled loudly. Ria attempted to open her eyes again as she felt them pull her from Naruto's back.

"Ria-chan?" Hinata asked quietly, her voice laced with worry.

"Miller-san, can you hear us?" Neji asked sternly.

Ria struggled to open her eyes, to say something, to move, _anything_, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond and her mind was getting foggier by the second. She felt a cool hand brush her forehead, slipping over her skin oddly. _Oh… I must have a fever or something…_

"She's still burning up," Naruto chipped in, "I could feel her burning up when she was on my back."

"I can feel that, thank you Naruto," Neji replied sarcastically. _He must be the one checking my forehead…_

"Uh… not to be weird or anything but… do you think it's safe to take her back to Gaara like this?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh come on! I know you've heard the rumors! That this girl and he are hooked up! What if he thinks _we_ had something to do with it?" Kiba argued.

"He's not like that anymore!" Naruto argued, "You already know that Kiba!"

"I agree," came Shino's quiet reply, "There's no way of knowing how Gaara-kun is going to take seeing her in this condition. It may be best to postpone our entry into Suna."

Ria's heart nearly stopped, panic making it flutter quickly in her chest. _I need to see Gaara! He must be so worried! _She nearly sobbed in her desperation to explain to them, that Gaara was more likely to be dangerous _because_ she was still missing. If he found them harboring her just outside Suna… things would be worse. _I understand him that much at least…_

"No way!" Naruto yelled again. "This is wrong! If she really is his lover then what happens if we're found out here _hiding_ her?" Naruto argued, striking her point so clearly Ria nearly gasped in relief. "He could see that as us being the perpetrators of whatever happened to her."

There was a long silence in the group and Ria felt her mind sucking her back into the fog, her hearing less clear and precise. _No! Wait! Oh my god, what's happening to me!_

"Regardless of what we decide to do we need to set up camp. She needs some type of treatment. Kiba-" Neji's voice calmly replied, it was the last thing she heard before she was swallowed by the darkness again.

When Ria's mind cleared up somewhat again they were obviously either still in camp or had already traveled and made another one. The group was debating again.

"-if we don't she could die." Neji finished calmly. Ria felt her body twitch in surprise. _I might __**die**_

"I still don't think it's a good idea to let Gaara-kun see her like this. He could go on a rampage." Kiba argued again, but he seemed like sure of himself this time.

A hand descended on her forehead, cooling the skin almost instantly. The shock of it almost made her cry out with surprise, but her body merely twitched again in response.

"She's a bit responsive now," Shino said quietly.

She felt gentle hands shake her shoulders gently, "Ria-chan? Can you hear me?" Hinata asked with worry.

Ria struggled to make some type of response, but her body refused to obey her. She faintly heard herself make some type of really soft moan and she mentally danced with delight, a cool trickle tracing down her cheek and into her ear.

"Ria-chan! Can you talk? Does anything hurt?" Hinata asked excitedly, apparently they had tried reviving her before without success.

"Miller-san," Neji said quietly, she felt his hand touch her wrist "You've been unconscious for a few days now. You're running a high fever and have been sleeping for hours on end. We're almost to Sunagakure."

Ria mentally cried to herself. She felt as if she were locked away inside her own body, unable to communicate or express herself. _My body's become an alien thing… a prison._

She felt her hand twitch again and Neji's fingers tighten around her wrist in response. He sighed loudly, "I think we need to get into Suna _now_. We'll go ahead and push through tonight instead of making camp."

"But-" Kiba started to argue.

"We don't have time anymore Kiba. She's hardly got any chakra left. It's like something is inside her, eating it." Neji said firmly, cutting him off.

_I have chakra? _Ria thought dumbly to herself, _It never occurred to me that I'd have chakra. _She mused over it momentarily before mentally freaking out; _something's eating my chakra from __**inside**__me? Ewww!_

"Did you see that Neji, with your Byakugan?" Shino asked.

Ria didn't hear a response, but assumed he'd nodded. The entire group was quiet and Ria felt someone carefully pick up her body. She was put onto someone's back, she presumed Naruto's, and felt her wrists and ankles tied together. _Oh… that must be so I don't fall off. _

"Alright, let's go. You ready Shino?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Ria started, her body flinching when he answered. _**Shino **__is carrying me?! Why?_ She felt his head turned faintly towards her before taking off, starting the last leg of their trek into Suna.

Somehow, Ria managed to keep herself on the edge of consciousness for the trek, so she was still semi-awake when they arrived at the village.

"Who's there?" Ria heard someone bellow loudly from above. _We must be at the outer wall…_

"We need to see Gaara right away!" Naruto yelled loudly from nearby.

"Jeez Naruto, let me talk ok?" Neji replied tiredly, "We need to see the Kazekage immediately," Neji called out towards the guard, "and a healer as well. We found Miller Ria and have come to return her home."

Ria heard some shouts after Neji's directions and felt them hustled inside the village. They were all moving at a steady run and Ria felt her heart settle, her body slacking against Shino's back in her relief.

There was a rapid flurry when the group was ushered into a building and Ria was quickly removed from Shino's back and laid out on a soft bed.

"Oh!" a woman exclaimed as she felt Ria's skin, "She's burning so hot! Hurry up and get me some water and ice! We need to cool this girl down right now!" the woman yelled, barking orders. Ria felt a hand brush her cheek, wiping away tears she didn't know she was shedding at the time, "Don't worry dear," she crooned, "you're in good hands now."

Ria felt herself being drawn back into the fogs of her mind as she started losing consciousness. _I know…_ Ria mentally replied to the woman, _but I was in good hands before too…_

When Ria woke up again she could actually crack her eyes open. _Ugh…_Ria thought, her vision blurred and her eyelids heavy, _I feel like crap…_

It took a few minutes but eventually her vision cleared enough to properly view the unfamiliar ceiling above her. _Where am I…?_ Memories of her trip back to Suna slowly came back to her, _that's right… they brought me back… I'm home._

Ria felt a few tears trickle out from the edges of her eyes in relief. She blinked them away slowly, her throat working for a moment before finally swallowing. _I wonder what happened after that…_ Ria thought dimly, her eyes drifting closed again, _I hope Gaara isn't too worried…_

The next time Ria roused she could hear a conversation going on around her.

"So they just _found_ her in Earth Country?" a girl complained, skepticism evident in her voice. _Ahh… Kaho…_ "And they found her _four_ days ago? How is that possible? She just disappeared _four days ago_! They have to have been the ones who took her. It doesn't make any sense otherwise!"

_Wait a second… I was found the day I disappeared? How __**is**__ that possible? _Ria thought tiredly, opening her eyes. She slowly focused on Kaho who was standing over her bed, her arms crossed over her chest. She had her back to her so she hadn't yet noticed Ria was awake. Moving her eyes Ria spotted Yuki tiding up her room, his back to her as well.

The older man sighed loudly, "I don't know how it could have happened but that's their story right now. The Kazekage hasn't decided what to think of the situation. Personally, I'm just glad she's _alive_. That man the Kazekage cornered didn't give up _any_ information. But, you know Kaho-chan, it also doesn't make any sense for her captors to just… _return_ her to the village four days later either. _Especially _in _that_ condition! They would have to be _suicidal_!"

Ria licked her lips slowly, blinking her eyes again, "You know," she started, the words forced through her throat painfully, "the group that brought me back did _not_ attack me that day…"

"Ria-chan!" Kaho exclaimed, echoing Yuki's "Ria!" when she spoke. Soon both were hovering at her bedside. Kaho was gripping Ria's hand and sobbing, having fallen onto her knees by Ria's beside. _Wow… she really does care a lot about me… doesn't she?_ Ria thought, squeezing the younger girl's fingers gently, managing to conjure a weak smile.

Yuki was grinning widely at her on the other side of the bed, his hand going to her forehead, "You had us pretty worried there kiddo," he said softly, his voice husky with emotion.

"Sorry…" Ria croaked softly, "What happened to me?"

Yuki sighed, his free hand lowering to take hers, "We don't know yet. All we know is that there was a struggle in your house and you somehow made it onto the roof. Gaara-kun somehow noticed what was going on but by the time he reached your place you were gone and the ninja was running for it over the rooftops. Needless to say Gaara caught him. He's been working on the man for days trying to extract information about you."

Ria closed her eyes momentarily, trying not to visualize what Gaara had done to the poor sap, "Is he dead yet?"

Yuki's fingers tightened briefly on hers, "Not yet."

Ria nearly winced in sympathy, her eyes opening again. "Can I see Gaara?"

Yuki nodded, "He asked to be notified the moment you woke up. He's been here almost every minute since that group brought you in a few days ago. He's only left to have meetings with them and of course, the man he found earlier."

Yuki looked over her towards the door and nodded to someone Ria couldn't see. He looked back down to her and smiled again, "He should be here shortly."

Ria smiled and gently extracted her hand from Yuki's. Turning faintly she gently stroked Kaho's hair, her face still buried against her hand and the bed, "I'm sorry I worried you Kaho-chan… will you forgive me?"

The girl burst into louder sobs and released her hand, jumping up and hugging Ria fiercely around the neck, her wet face buried against Ria's shoulder. Ria closed her eyes and smiled faintly, stroking the girl's hair gently and returning the hug, "It's okay now Kaho-chan… I'm right here…"

It took a long, few minutes to calm the younger girl down but when a nurse poked her head in to warn them that the Kazekage was on his way, Yuki gently extracted Kaho from Ria and they left the room soon after, promising to visit later.

Ria closed her eyes briefly and bottled down her tears, she didn't want to be a sobbing mess when she saw Gaara. Her eyes startled open at the sharp snap of the door being shoved open. Turning her head faintly she saw Gaara standing in the doorway, panting, his fingers gripping the entrance. She felt her eyes soften as she slowly smiled, extending a hand out towards him slowly, "Gaara…" her voice choked on his name and she felt her eyes turn traitorous as tears slipped from them.

He snapped the door shut again and was at her side in a moment, his hands enclosing over hers and his mouth pressing soft, soothing kisses over her face. Ria squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his neck while all of her fear and insecurity from her latest trial melted away as she cried against him.

He sat on the edge of her bed and held her carefully, muttering soft, gentle words of comfort into her ear while he held her, stroked her hair, kissed her face, and rocked her back and forth. She wasn't sure how long they simply held each other, trying to be a comfort for one another but by the time she'd stopped crying a red glow was illuminating the room and Gaara was stretched out on the bed with her, holding her just as close as she was holding him.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Gaara asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Ria nodded, her fingers tightening her grip on his uniform, "You know that Naruto and the others didn't take me right?" Ria started with a panicked voice. She pulled back faintly and stared at his face, "They really didn't take me-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips and a soft smile, "I know they didn't. We are allied with Konoha and even if we weren't I don't see any reason for them to steal you away only to bring you back. Besides, I caught the man who ransacked your apartment."

Ria relaxed again, her worry for the Konoha ninja alleviating, "Is he… still here?"

Gaara nodded shortly, "We still have him in captivity."

Ria stared into his eyes and touched the side of his face gently, her fingers stroking back towards his bright hair, "I'm not going to ask what was done to him… I don't think I have the stomach for it."

He captured her hand and kissed her palm gently before meeting her gaze again, his eyes steely, "I wouldn't elaborate even if you did ask."

Ria smiled wanly, her fingers curling around his, "Where are the Konoha ninja?"

"They are staying in the guest suites near my tower. Don't worry," he added when her brows furrowed together, "they are comfortable and free to do as they will. I'm not holding them captive."

Ria settled back again before smiling faintly, "I had just finished getting dressed and was leaving for work," she started. Gaara's face turned serious, his mouth turning into a line as he focused on taking in her story.

"I had opened the door to leave and he was just… standing there. At first… I just asked him if he needed anything… but when he smiled…" Ria couldn't still the shiver that raced through her, Gaara's arm tightened around her minutely, "I acted on instinct and slammed the door in his face."

"I wasn't even in the bedroom by the time he broke through the door, by the way – is my apartment still trashed?" Ria asked suddenly, detouring from her recollection.

Gaara shook his head in response so Ria continued, "Anyways, when I got to the bedroom I shoved my vanity against the door and tried to get out through the window. It's ancient so I only managed to open it a little bit." Ria's eyes closed as she remembered the frantic fear and desperation she'd felt while struggling with the window and somehow managed to still her shiver. "I did get out and onto the roof but he was so much faster than I was. He was suddenly in front of me and… I couldn't get away…" Ria sighed softly and opened her eyes, "The next thing I remember is waking up to Hinata and everyone in Earth Country. They were wonderful," Ria stated, her mind briefly winking back to the night when Shino confessed to not trusting her but she shoved the memory away, "and cared for me until they could get me home."

Gaara nodded after a moment of digesting her story before kissing her forehead, "That's basically what we surmised from the scene at your apartment. Nothing else was destroyed except for your front door, your bedroom door, your vanity, and your bedroom window. Everything else was intact and didn't show any signs of struggle." He hugged her suddenly, gripping her as if he were afraid she'd vanish in thin air. "I couldn't think when I saw you dangling from the edge of your roof… and when that man…" Gaara stopped and buried his face into the curve of her shoulder and neck, her eyes widening in surprise.

"It only took me a second to get there… but by the time I did… you were gone… just… disappeared…" Gaara continued quietly, hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"Gaara…" Ria whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she held him tightly, "I'm so sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" Gaara replied, pulling back from her, his hands cradling her face, "I'm just happy your back!" Ria gasped as a tear crept from the edge of his eye and trailed slowly down his face. He pressed his forehead against hers his voice choked with emotion, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Ria tightened her arms around him and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best not to cry again. Gaara shifted and slanted his mouth over hers in a painful but moving kiss. Ria trembled as his body shuddered with suppressed emotion.

They stared at each other after the hard kiss and Gaara finally broke the silence, "I had your things moved…" his hand touched the side of her face as her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Ria asked in shock, "Where?"

"To the tower," Gaara replied simply, his eyes focused on hers.

Ria stared at him. She could feel indignation curling in her belly. _How dare he move me without my permission!_ Ria thought angrily, she could feel that same anger taint her cheeks with a flush. She opened her mouth to argue when he spoke first, interrupting her.

"It's dangerous for you to stay there now. I know you loved it but your home isn't there anymore." Gaara said sternly, his voice echoing authority, "It's in the tower now."

"You can't make that decision for me-" Ria argued, her upset making her voice raise in volume.

"Marry me," Gaara said suddenly, scattering her wits and her argument.

"Wh-what?" Ria replied dumbly, her eyes wide again.

"Marry me. As soon as you're up to it we can have the ceremony." His hand stroked down the side of her shocked face, "I'm sure Mizuki-chan could have a kimono ready for you within a few days, anything you want, and the ceremony can be prepared anywhere you'd like it to be," Gaara continued gently, his fingers still stroking her face. "I was thinking maybe we could have it at the cliffs where we always walk. Perhaps near that odd inscription you have carved into the wall. What did you say it said again?" Gaara continued conversationally, seemingly unperturbed to have completely stilled her world.

Ria closed her eyes. When she opened them her vision was clouded by tears, happy ones. "It says… 'Gaara you are wonderful. Aishiteru, Ria'"

He stared at her a moment before slowly giving her that special, heart warming smile, "Aishiteru… huh?"

Ria nodded a huge grin splitting her face.

"When did you say you started that?" Gaara asked, cuddling her close.

Ria closed her eyes and settled against him happily, "Not long after we met. When I couldn't see you anymore… I marched up to the cliffs and just started writing it… I went every day for seven years… to make sure my message couldn't be erased." She lifted her face and smiled brightly to him, "I've always been in love with you – right from the start. Except that now I can hardly contain it anymore."

Gaara smiled to her again, granting her that wonderful smile. "Aishiteru Ria… will you marry me?"

Ria nodded, unable to get her vocal cords to work properly.

Gaara smiled a third time and kissed her gently again, sealing the deal.

_As soon as I have the strength… we're going to get married… _Ria opened her eyes and stared at him, her heart almost overflowing with joy, _I'm going to marry Gaara… _she thought warmly. Flashes of her family came unbidden to her mind, dimming her smile partially.

Gaara tilted his head at her, "What is wrong?"

Ria blinked back to the present, shoving the memories far back into her mind and hugged him tightly, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I love you. I love you so much Gaara."

He hugged her back, "I love you too."

Ria squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the sharp pain in her heart. _My life is here now… I have to put the past behind me… _Her brows furrowed with suppressed sadness as she forced the memories of her family deep within in heart, _I'm sorry…but I choose this life… here… with him…

* * *

_I know how this looks, but its not the end! I promise! -Giggles- What did you guys think? Am I predictable or what? -Laughs- I'm sure it was. XD But its a happy predictable! 


	36. Retract that statement

Alright! I'm back! If you haven't noticed yet this is a very short chapter. Originally I was going to include a short synopsis of the wedding and add it together for an average sized chapter but I changed my mind. : ) Instead I will have this short chapter and the next will be a much longer, detailed account of the wedding, etc. I hope everyone likes it and looks forward to the next segment!

Btw, sorry it took so long to finish. I actually wrote and entirely different chapter and was going to head in a different direction with intentions of changing my previously set ending for the story which would have, again, lengthened it. However, after seeing how I was going to have to the story to be able to achieve the different ending, I, again, changed my mind. In the end I am going to stick to my originally planned ending.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

Over the next three days Ria's life consisted of five things. First, she had her daily visit from Gaara in the morning before he went to his tower for paperwork.

A little later in the morning Tsubame and Hana appeared to help her plan the wedding. They were working as her wedding planners, doing the things Ria herself couldn't do until she was out of bed. She'd wanted a simple, small service between the cliffs just before sunset. However, the idea had quickly evolved into a much more elaborate affair on top of the cliffs to acclimate more people. Apparently the entire village must be able to attend the Kazekage's wedding ceremony.

Around lunch time Yuki tended to drop by and join her, usually smuggling in a sweet or piece of fruit for her.

Toward dusk Kaho arrived to visit and go over the plans and details of her wedding kimono. When she'd first pitched her idea to Kaho about a simple white kimono with a black or blue obi the younger girl had immediately thrown the idea out the window stating simply that the Kazekage couldn't have a 'simple' bride. So her simple, elegant design had been tossed out the window much in the way her plans for the ceremony itself had.

In the evening Gaara visited her again and tended to stay with her until she slept and usually arrived the next day before she'd awakened. Needless to say the last few days had been a pampering time for her.

On her fourth conscious day in the hospital she was given a surprise. Shino arrived just as Yuki was leaving, the silver-haired man giving him an odd glance as he left. Ria unconsciously gripped the sheets as she gave him a wan smile, "Good afternoon Shino-kun."

The teenager nodded briefly before closing the door and walking towards her. He bypassed her bed and bee-lined for the window. Ria watched him curiously willing to patiently wait for him to start the conversation he'd obviously come for.

About five minutes after entering her room Ria focused her gaze on him again as he cleared his throat. "We've received word from our Hokage that we will be able to stay in the village for the wedding ceremony." He glanced towards her, "If that is okay with you that we join?"

Ria nodded a wide, happy smile on her face, "I would love for all of you to be at my wedding Shino-kun."

He nodded again, his face turning again towards the window. "Do you… remember anything… from the travel with us? From Earth Country?" he asked suddenly.

Ria tilted her head skeptically, trying to see where he was going with this, "Some things. Not a lot because I was sincerely unconscious for most of it."

They were silent again for a long few minutes before Shino spoke again, "We've been traveling around the village since we arrived, just getting to know the citizens of Suna."

Ria felt her mouth part in a smile. In recent years she'd been able to get to know the people of Suna very well through her work, the donations and functionality between it and the village more intricate now than ever before making it impossible not to interact with the village on a personal level, and also through the few events held annually in Suna that she had attended with Gaara. "We have a very… spirited… people."

He took a breath and she could see his shoulders lift beneath his jacket as he did so, still staring out the window at the falling sun. "I would… like to retract my statement from before."

Ria blinked, her mind flashing back to the night at the campfire when Shino had disclosed he didn't trust her. _Why would he change his mind? I've hardly seen him since that night. _

"After traveling with you over the country and now seeing how you live and the people who surround you I think I understand more about you now." Shino replied quietly, his voice echoing in the silent room.

Ria blinked with surprise, "I don't understand. What do you mean Shino?"

He turned to her partially, "I've heard the stories of how you arrived here in Suna eleven years ago." His head tilted partially to the side, "I must admit I am still curious about that but it can wait for another day."

Ria gave him a small smile. The only things she stayed closed-mouthed about were her arrival in Suna and where she originated from. Even today when she thought of telling Gaara her throat closed with an intense fear of rejection. If Shino were to ask her directly that moment she still would tell him only what was necessary nothing more and if possible, less.

He continued when he noticed she wasn't going to volunteer the information, "Your people think very highly of you. Apparently you're in textiles?" At her nod he continued, "They say your company very much supports the village and that the livelihood of the average family had heightened considerably."

Ria lifted a hand modestly, "The company is owned by my good friend Mizuki Kaho. She very much employs the assets and its beneficiaries. I, personally, have very little to do with that aspect of the company."

He nodded briefly, "Its odd that you're village knows you so well," he added throwing her off.

"What?" Ria frowned in puzzlement at him, "I don't get it. What do you mean?" Ria saw his forehead crease in what she had the suspicion was either wide smile or a mocking facial expression.

"I was told several times that you wouldn't take any praise from your work," he admitted, turning to her fully, "Although I also heard much about Mizuki-sama there was still more said about you in particular." He raised a finger at her when she opened her mouth to argue again, "And while some of that, granted, is from being involved so intimately with the Kazekage much of it is also praise from surviving your own trials."

Ria closed her mouth, her argument diffused by his statement.

He bowed partially to her, shocking her a moment later. "I apologize for my insensitive words that evening. While I was suspicious I should have waited to gain more information before starting any accusations. Again, I apologize."

Ria blinked at him, "Please don't bow to me Shino," she started, forgetting her speaking manners for a moment, "Please. Stand up." When he did she fluttered her hands nervously at him, laughing lightly, "Lets not be formal Shino. It makes me nervous!"

Shino nodded shortly before biding her goodnight and striding to the door, his errand complete.

"Shino?" Ria called hesitantly, her eyes on the sheets over her legs.

She heard him pause and closed her eyes, "Thank you."

It was silent for a moment before the door slid open and he departed, the door sliding shut behind him.


	37. The Wedding

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! XD I give this chapter to all of you as a present!

I worked FOREVER on this chapter! I think I started around midnight and I just finished - its 4am! -falls over- but I wanted to get it done before Christmas for you guys! XD I know, I'm a dork. : p

I hope everyone likes it! I added as much detail as I could without smothering anyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

Ria's eyes opened slowly. Her mind slowly confirming the image of the ceiling with rays of gentle morning light splaying across it in wide streaks. Her eyes fluttered closed a moment as her body slowly awakened from her deep sleep before opening them again. Turning her head she glanced towards the window, her eyes following the movements of the sheer, white curtains as they fluttered in the gentle, nearly nonexistent breeze.

_It's morning already? _Ria thought slowly to herself, a slow smile coming to her face as a warm, cozy feeling curled in her belly, _I'm getting married today… _Ria blinked slowly her head turning as her eyes focused onto the ceiling once again, _I'm getting __**married**__ today…_a wide, slow grin formed on her face, spreading her lips fully.

Ria's eyes squeezed shut as she stretched her arms over her head, her body vibrating lightly as her pulled her muscles taut, a grin still plastered on her face. As she relaxed she let out a happy sigh and snuggled under her covers again, rolling on her side the stare at the window and the wonderful sunshine filtering in through it. _It looks like it's going to be a gorgeous day. _Ria smiled widely again, unable to keep them off of her face this morning, _as if I've been blessed to marry Gaara. _

There was a sharp, intent knock on her door; the triple staccato echoing through her nearly empty hospital room. Ria rolled over as the door slipped open, she smiled widely as Hana grinned to her from the doorway, her yellow eyes sparkling, "Good morning sunshine!"

Ria chuckled huskily in the back of her throat as she sat up in bed, letting the covers drop down, "Good morning!"

Hana marched into the room, her arms laden with various items, boxes, and garment bags. Tsubame followed the bright redhead in with an equally bright smile, her face nearly glowing in happiness, "Morning Ria!"

Ria ran a hand through her mussed locks and grinned to her friend, "Morning Tsubame."

As Tsubame entered with packages in hand as well Kaho immediately followed behind her, a grumpy look on her face behind the trim, black spectacles perched on her nose. Kaho, obviously not a morning person, still had a tousled appearance and a sleepy pout lingering on her mouth. She gave Ria a soft grunt in greeting, mechanically following behind Tsubame with her own packages.

Hana finished placing her items down, hanging the garment bags, and turned to Ria her hands perched on her hip, a wide smile on her face, "Ready to get married?"

Ria grinned slowly to her friend and nodded shortly, lacing her fingers together before her. "How is everything? Did everything get set up in time?"

Hana waved a hand to her, dismissing her worries, "Everything that wasn't able to be prepared in advance is already being taken care of today. Don't worry about a thing Ria, everything is being taken care of."

Ria nodded and rubbed her face before pulling the sheets aside and swinging her legs over to the side of the bed, "Is the kimono done?"

Kaho scoffed lightly as she stood still letting Tsubame unload the various items from her arms, "Of course it's done. Have I ever missed a deadline Ria-chan?"

Ria grinned towards her comrade as she stood up, taking her time to stretch fully again, "Very sorry to have ever doubted you Kaho-chan."

Kaho sniffed lightly and raised her nose loftily into the air making the group of women burst into friendly laughter. As Ria veered towards them Hana plucked a bright pink box up from the pile and took a few steps towards Ria. As she reached her she shoved the box into Ria's hands and made her turn around, giving her a light push towards the bathroom, "Go bathe first. Take your time. Use everything in the box. We'll get things set up out here and the hairdresser should arrive by the time you're done."

Ria glanced back at them over her shoulder, "Are you sure you-"

Hana walked to her and pushed Ria towards the bathroom bodily forcing her ahead, "Relax and do as I say. We have everything handled." She gave her a final shove into the bathroom and as Ria turned and opened her mouth to argue Hana gave her another bright smile before closing the door on her, effectively eliminating any argument Ria had been about to make. _Buggers…_Ria thought fondly, a grin slowly crossing her face.

She set the box on the counter near the sink and walked to the shower. After turning it on she turned the knob, guessing at what might be the correct temperature she'd want, she turned towards the box again. Eyeing it skeptically Ria took the three steps necessary to reach the counter and pulled the lid from the box revealing its contents. Inside there was a variety of salts, lotions, and bathing supplies. Smiling softly Ria reached inside and removed a random bottle. Unscrewing its top she gingerly sniffed its contents before grinning happily, _it smells like gardenias! _

Ria closed her eyes as the smell awakened old memories buried deep inside her mind. Before the family had moved to the ranch style house on the top of the hill, they had lived in the country where her mother had once tended a large, sprawling garden. At the time they had been living in a small cottage on the edge of rich family's estate where Ria's mother and father were live-in gardeners. More often than not when Ria would get upset at her twin brothers, who were toddlers at the time, so she would traverse the gardens near the lake and steep herself into the perfume clouds created by the thousands of gardenia bushes edging the body of water. It had been her favorite place to be while they had lived there.

Opening her eyes again Ria let herself toy with the pleasant memory in her mind before setting down the bottle of lotion and scoured through the box again. After verifying all of its contents she removed the high end shampoo and conditioner, the bottle of unscented body soap, new shaving razor, and a moisturizing face scrub to use while in the shower. She quickly spread the items out in the shower and discarded her pajamas before hopping into the stream of water.

She wasted no time in running the shampoo through her hair and rinsing before she saturated its lengths with the conditioner, piling the strands atop her head. While her hair soaked she foamed the body soap into a sponge and scrubbed her skin thoroughly, making sure not to let her hair enter into the stream of water. Once her skin was squeaky clean she ran the sharp razor carefully over her legs until they were completely smooth and supple to the touch. Setting the razor aside she found her face scrub and efficiently scoured it over her face, behind her ears, and down her neck. Once she rinsed her hands of the scrub she rinsed her face and her hair, working her fingers through the silky, wet locks.

Stepping out of the shower she wiped a hand over her face and walked to the tub. Turning the knobs she found the warm temperature she wanted and let it fill as she walked back to the box of goodies that had been prepared for her. Sorting through the items again she located the salts and solvents she wanted to add to her bath and poured them into the stream of water filling the tub. Picking up a towel she patted her face dry and quickly ran a brush through her wet hair, untangling the strands. As she finished she reached over and quickly turned off the faucets to cease the steady stream of water filling the bathtub. After deftly wrapping a towel around her hair she sank into the tub with a heady groan of enjoyment.

Ria stretched out in the tub and closed her eyes while leaning back, her neck supported the curved edge. She simply let herself soak, her mind drifting aimlessly and not really focusing on any subject in particular when a deft knock echoed from her door.

"Ria? We're ready for you if you're done with your bath," Tsubame called through the door.

Ria sat up, "Alright. I'll be out in a second." Reaching down she pulled the plug covering the drain for the bath and stepped out of it. Pulling the towel from her hair she efficiently dried off her body before applying the lotion over her skin. When she was finished she grabbed the simple, white robe that had been folded on the bottom of the box and slipped it on, tying it tightly around her waist, and opened the bathroom door.

Ria lifted her brows as she saw the state of her hospital bedroom, "My, my."

The three girls had turned the once nearly empty, pristine room into an envious salon. All manner of supplies was piled over the little counter-space available and even her bed was covered with products the girls intended to salve her with. They had even built a vanity table and stool.

"This isn't _all_ for me… is it?" Ria asked hesitantly, her finger pointing out he countless items scattered across the room.

"No, it's for everyone. We are all just going to get ready here." Hana explained as she closed the bedroom door after admitting the hairdresser.

The hairdresser was a simple woman with a bright smile and sparkling brown eyes. She waved Ria to the vanity the girls had erected and prepared to battle Ria's hair into submission.

After being ushered to the vanity Ria was forcefully sat at the table and mirror, staring at her own tanned face and wide blue eyes, "Did they explain what I wanted to you?"

The woman nodded and grinned to her in the mirror, snipping the long pair of scissors in her hand sharply, "Don't worry about a thing, Ria-sama, I'll be sure your hair will be as beautiful as you are when I'm done."

Ria flushed at the compliment, her mouth opening to thank her when the woman started her work, a sudden glance ending any conversations. The woman worked on Ria's stubborn hair for what seemed like hours. Ria had even been served a small sandwich while still under the woman's ministrations. When it was completed Ria stood and watched as Hana ushered the woman into the next room and shoved a protesting Kaho in after her, "When she's ready send her back in and we'll send Tsubame in next. After that I'll come in and by then we should be just about done with Ria."

Ria lifted a brow as Hana firmly closed the door, blocking out Kaho's weak protests, "She took an awful long time to do my hair. Will she have time to finish everyone by herself before the wedding?" Ria turned and glanced worriedly at a nearby clock, "Oh my god it's already two?"

Ria turned back to Hana as the older girl placed her hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Ria. So far everything is on schedule, I promise." She gave her a gentle, supportive smile as Tsubame unzipped a garment bag. "Alright, we're going to help you dress so just stand there like a doll, ok?"

Ria flushed down to her toes and rolled her eyes up to the sky. _This is the only thing I wish we didn't have to do… Kaho made the kimono so bloody extravagant I actually can't even dress myself! This is __**so **__embarrassing!_

Ria squeezed her eyes shut and nodded shortly trying not the dwell to hard on the fact that she was going to be exposing her naked body to someone other than her mother or Gaara. The girls made quick work of removing her robe and clothing her in her undergarments, which Ria couldn't make heads or tails of from all the buckles and clips. After that Ria let her eyes peek open as Hana fixed a white eri-sugata around her neck. Inwardly Ria let herself sigh in relief that her kimono didn't include the formal juban which would have added an unnecessary layer to her clothing. As directed Ria lifted her feet for Tsubame as she slipped the white tabi socks onto her feet. Ria almost laughed when Tsubame stood and fastened a hand around Ria's eyes, "What are you doing?"

"We don't want you to see the kimono until after Hana puts it on you. Wouldn't you like to see the whole picture?" Tsubame asked as she turned Ria around away from the full length mirror that had been propped up against the wall.

"It's already nerve wrecking enough that I haven't even _seen_ the kimono at all! C'mon, let me see!" Ria asked, reaching up to pull Tsubame's fingers away. She pouted as someone slapped her fingers, most likely Hana, "Oh hush!" Hana scoffed confirming her suspicions, she could feel the kimono being pulled up her arm; it felt cool and silky against her skin. "It's gorgeous. Even you will have nothing to complain about when you see it," Hana added. Ria sighed to herself as she was dressed like a Barbie doll.

"I'm letting go now but keep your eyes closed!" Tsubame warned. Ria sighed again and nodded, closing her eyes.

The two girls worked quickly securing the kimono before wrapping the obi firmly around her waist, tying it carefully. Both girls were silent as Ria stood there, feeling no motion around her. Panicking Ria's voice squeaked out, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Hana cleared her throat, "Uh… nothing… you can… ah… look now…"

Ria's eyes flew open, her gaze landing on her friends standing before her. At some point Kaho had entered the room and the three of them stared at her in shocked silence with wide eyes.

"Oh my god," Ria panicked, "It looks horrible on me doesn't it?" Ria spun in place towards the mirror, terror reverberating through her system, "I _knew _I should have seen it before-" Ria cut off her babbling as she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

As requested Kaho had created a white kimono for her with a pale blue obi, what she hadn't expected was the elaborate detail Kaho had added without Ria even considering the possibilities. The obi was a singularly gorgeous shade of pale blue which made the intricate beading on the kimono shine with brilliance. With teeny tiny crystal beads Kaho had somehow managed to sew intricate Sakura bloom patterns over the fabric giving it the illusion of falling flowers with the faintest touches of ice blue accenting the edges of each flower. The bottom edge of her kimono was lined with a wide matching blue hem that shimmered as she moved. The entire effect of the outfit was astounding and captivated her.

As her eyes slowly scaled up her elaborate dress she fastened her gaze on her hair and felt her eyes widen as a surprised gasp escaped her lips. The hairdresser had managed to tame her waist long, straight-as-a-board hair into the large, gentle curls of a fairy princess she used to dream about sporting. Two locks at either of her temples had been twisted together to the back of her head leaving her face uncluttered by her usual stray strands of hair.

Behind her Hana lifted a second mirror letting Ria see the masterpiece from behind. Her hair was riddled with the large, fully bloomed flowers that so resembled the gardenia from her home. They had been intricately inserted into her hair creating the magnificent style she'd dreamed to have as a child for her wedding.

Ria was stunned. Somehow these people had managed to create her dream wedding dress and hair style without having to hear it from her own mouth. She was unable to stem the tears and sobs of happiness as she tossed her head back like a child. Ria felt her friends huddle around her, their arms hugging her happily.

"This… is… so… great… thank… you… every…one…" Ria managed between sobs as she hugged her friends close to her, "I… couldn't… have done… _any _of this… without you."

The girls stayed huddled together crying and sobbing inarticulately at one another for a few long minutes before they controlled themselves. Hana patted Ria's face with a handkerchief, clearing away her tears, "This is why we waited to do your makeup," she remarked tearfully.

Ria burst out laughing and hugged her friend, feeling the older girl return the embrace, "You know me too well."

Hana grinned to her and shooed her away, "Go sit and let Tsubame work her magic on you."

Ria complied and Tsubame fluttered over to her as Hana retreated into the next room to have her own hair styled. As Tsubame worked away at Ria's face she heard Kaho dressing herself efficiently in the background. A little while later Tsubame was finishing the last touches when Kaho hovered into view to take a peek at Tsubame's work.

Ria felt her eyes widened and fought the urge to smile at the sight of the younger girl. Kaho looked lovely in her kimono and very much like a lady. Her jaw-length black hair had been artfully designed and fastened around her face with lovely, silver flower pins. She was wearing a black kimono that sported a black Sakura blossom pattern in a very elegant and demure fashion. Her obi was nearly sparkling from the silver fabric it had been created from and shone brilliantly against the contrasting kimono. At some point she had administered some makeup to her face and her large, black eyes were lined in a dark Kohl accenting her features nicely and simply, especially since she had somehow been able to abandon her usual frame glasses.

As Tsubame stepped back, completing her work, Ria allowed herself to smile to Kaho, "You look wonderful Kaho-chan."

The younger girl blushed; averting her eyes, "Thank you Ria-chan."

Hana marched suddenly into view pulling Ria's attention away from Kaho, "Ooh! Great job Tsubame! She looks awesome!" The tall girl grinned widely to her, "Gaara's going to get his socks knocked off when he sees you alright!"

Ria grinned widely to her friend, letting her eyes roam over the girls spiraling up-do, braids cascading down to her shoulders. "Your hair looks great Hana!"

The older girl chuckled and straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest, "Thanks."

Tsubame smiled to them all before scurrying into the other room to have her hair finished as well.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and leave you alone for awhile." With that said Hana left to prepare herself, dragging a hesitant Kaho along behind her. They escaped into the next room where Tsubame had left, leaving Ria alone.

Standing Ria walked to the window and stared out over the village, setting her hands on the windowsill. From her vantage she could see the cliffs in the distance, her heart fluttering in place at the thought of her pending marriage. Distantly she could hear the din of the villagers preparing for the celebration. Ria stared out her mind floating aimlessly when a hand descended on her shoulder, pulling her from her daydreams. Turning she smiled in surprise, "Yuki! What are you doing in here?" He grinned to her slowly, clasping hands with her as they took in each other's appearances.

Yuki looked magnificent. He was dressed in a suit similar to Gaara's uniform but made with a dark blue fabric and edged with silver trim and matching silver buttons. His silver hair was styled much in the same way he always wore it except that it somehow gleamed in the sunlight more than usual. His dark blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her, "You are breath taking Ria, absolutely breath taking."

Ria grinned widely, "Thank you Yuki. You look fabulous."

He squeezed her hands softly before releasing them, pulling a slim box from his pocket, "I found this and wanted to make sure you had it for your wedding." He opened the box revealing a solid silver comb etched in an undeniably beautiful Sakura blossom pattern.

Ria gasped, her hand fluttering to her throat, "It gorgeous! Where did you find this, Yuki?"

He chuckled lightly and turned her in place, securing the comb carefully into her hair. Ria felt the teeth scrape smoothly against her scalp as he settled it into place. "It's a piece of Dyvka's wedding trousseau."

Ria blinked in surprise, "Dyvka's?"

He turned her around to him again, his face soft and gentle as he looked to her, "She would have wanted you to wear it today."

Ria felt her eyes fill with tears as emotion choked her throat. Yuki chuckled lightly and palmed her face, smiling to her, "Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup."

Ria blinked rapidly, trying to hold in her tears, "Where did you find it? How-"

Yuki shrugged, "I found it a week or so ago. I didn't know if it would suit but…" his gaze flittered over her kimono again before lifting to her face, a wry smile on his mouth, "it appears to go perfectly with your kimono."

Ria sniffled and embraced him tightly feeling his arms wrap around her in return, "Thank you…"

He nodded shortly and they simply held each other for a moment, each remembering the vibrant woman they'd lost years before. They released each other as the girls loudly flooded back into the room, each of their eyes fastening onto the male intruder.

"What are you doing here Yuki-san?" Hana demanded in surprise – she still hated surprises.

"Y-Yuki…" Tsubame stuttered, still shyly aware of the man as she had been since she was young.

Kaho simply frowned, seemingly unperturbed by the intrusion.

Ria smiled slowly to her friends as she beheld them fully dressed for the ceremony. Seeing them standing together Ria couldn't help but notice they wore the same black kimono the only difference in their obi's. While Kaho wore a shining silver obi, Hana sported the equally impressive but opposite gold obi and Tsubame adorned an obi she suspected was supposed to be brown but shone a magnificent bronze. Ria felt a wry smirk cross her mouth, _great… I've got half the precious metals covered for now anyhow…_

Ria's eyes skipped over Tsubame's up-do which was very similar to the knot Ria had styled for her during Hana's wedding. _I guess she doesn't want to upstage me on my wedding day either, _she felt herself smile slowly as she gazed at her trio of friends, _I hate to admit it but I am grateful. _

Yuki lifted his hands in defense, a chuckle reverberating through his body, "Just making a delivery. I'm on my way out now." He turned to Ria and gave her another quick hug before grinning to her, "I'll see you in a bit."

Ria nodded and watched as he strode from the room, noting that Tsubame's eyes latched onto his every movement and he idly eyed Kaho from the edge of his. Ria felt amusement bubble up inside her. _Even though she's so young he can't help himself can he? _Ria shook her head in bemusement as Hana walked up to her.

"You ready?"

Ria took a deep breath and smiled slowly, "Yes."

Together the group headed out of the hospital, bidding farewell to the skeleton staff that stayed inside and headed outside. They marched through the village towards the cliffs keeping an animated conversation as they approached their destination. At some point in time someone had erected two small, private tents at the base of the cliff for her and Gaara to wait in until the beginning of the ceremony. They entered the tent and settled themselves for the wait until they ceremony could begin.

Ria was shaken from her thoughts sometime later and looked into Hana's face, "Its time."

Ria nodded and stood slowly, the girls fluttering around her to settle her kimono and brush any wrinkles that may have surfaced from sitting down. When they exited the tent Ria could see the sun setting in the distance. _The day went by so quickly… _she smiled to herself as they headed single file up the makeshift staircase that had been created into the cliff-side. As they neared the top they all paused and Hana turned in place from her spot in front of her and shoved a bouquet of the fragrant, white flowers that had been tucked into her hair.

Ria took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly to her friend as Kaho finished her ascent and headed down the aisle. Ria had insisted on a few traditions from her own world to be incorporated into her wedding. While she loved the ceremony they already had established in Suna she had wanted a little of her home instilled in it as well. So, Kaho, Tsubame, and Hana were serving as her bridesmaids and Ria had insisted on other small things; such as wearing white and carrying a bouquet.

Ria walked another three steps up as Tsubame started her trek down the aisle, quickly disappearing from sight. Ria swallowed, the soft sounds of music floating to her ears from above. She took another deep breath as Hana gave her a last grin before departing down the aisle. Ria stared at the top step while she attempted to calm her racing heart. _I can't believe I'm getting married. I can't believe I'm getting married. I can't believe I'm getting __**married**!_

Ria blinked back to herself as she heard the subtle switch in music, cueing her movements up the stairs. Nervousness roiled in her stomach as she took the last few stairs up to the top of the cliff, turning towards the aisle as she reached the top. She paused for a moment her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of nearly every person she'd ever met in Suna and more standing in orderly rows on either side of the aisle, every single pair of eyes trained on her. Her throat worked as she swallowed again.

Her eyes shifted to the distant view of Gaara at the dais, waiting for her. With her eyes locked on his form she felt her feet moving on their own, taking her down the aisle towards him. As she neared him she felt her mouth slowly widen in a brilliant smile, her eyes staying latched on his. Gaara looked superb in his formal uniform, his eyes shining brilliantly as he gazed at her. Unconsciously Ria felt her arm lift as she outstretched her hand to him, his own lifting to take hers. Four steps later his warm fingers closed around hers and she was standing before him.

They stared at one another hardly aware of anything else as the ceremony proceeded. Ria subconsciously responded as she needed, hardly even noting what she was saying. She vaguely felt someone take her bouquet from her as she clasped both hands with Gaara, her eyes still trained on his. As the ceremony drew to a close Ria took a half-step forward and met Gaara in the middle, sealing their pact with a kiss.

As they pulled apart again Ria slowly became aware of the loud cheering surrounding them. Turning together they kept their hands clasped together tightly as they faced the village, smiling.

It was like a dream. Ria was floating as they departed the cliff, hand in hand, and headed towards the center of the village where they were going to have a city-wide reception, another detail Ria had requested.

The village had lined one of the wide streets near the tower with long garlands of flowers and strings of blazing torches and candles everywhere. Vendors who had chosen not to join in the festivities had lined their booths along the street to serve the joyous party-goers.

At some point Gaara had swept her into his arms and they had danced in the street, surrounded by the villagers and the wonderful, saturating music. She'd breezed through the congratulations as she was greeted by everyone singularly or in groups.

Temari had looked magnificent in her dark green kimono and black obi, her long hair down and stylishly straightened around her smiling face. Kankuro actually looked dashing in his black suit and red tie with his hair slicked back. Even Tsubame seemed to have appreciated the effect.

Apparently at some point in time Gaara had supplied Naruto, Neji, Shino, and Kiba matching black uniforms for the occasion. Hinata had borrowed Tsubame's dark purple kimono and black obi which was a stunning effect to say the least. Even Akamaru sported what looked like a formal black tie, his fur clean and gleaming.

Although the wedding was unique to the village Gaara seemed to take the culture changes in stride and even danced with a few other women which included Temari, Hinata, Hana, and Kaho. Ria had even been swept away a few times herself and danced twice with Yuki, and once each with Naruto, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and several other villagers.

At some point in the evening Gaara and Ria had been ushered to a lovely round table beneath a flower clad trellis and served a delectable dinner in semi-private. Very soon after dinner Gaara had reached his social limit and whisked her away to their suite in the tower where they celebrated in private with the din of the reception drifting in through the open window.


	38. The Final Chapter

Okay... now this might come as a shock to some of you but... this is the final chapter for Stranded. Yup, the very last one. Don't say I didn't warn you! -Covers head from flying objects- I'm pretty sure I mentioned it was gonna end soon! XD

I hope you like my concluding chapter. I may do some Oneshots regarding this story later on, so please feel free to peek back occasionally. : ) Although if I do make them they will probably just be separate stories instead of additional chapters to this one.

I've been stressing over this chapter for a few days now because I didn't have any inspiration. Well, last night around 1 in the morning I woke up with inspiration. Of course it happened to coincide with an important interview I had this morning at nine! XD Needless to say, I tried to sleep for an hour, didn't. Just tossed and turned. Finally I gave up, got up, and sat down to write the chapter. Originally I was going to break it into two chapters but I decided to blend them together. : ) I think it came out better this way. I got to bed around 3:30 and was 5 minutes late for my interview... -kicks self-

Anyhoo! I really hope everything likes the concluding chapter!!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

The Final Chapter

Ria walked down the last of the stairs within the tower with her hand tightly clasped in the palm of her husband's. Ria's inner fan girl was squealing with delight over the situation. Stepping outside into the sun they were greeted with impromptu cheering that made Ria blush to her toes.

"Guys… you're killing me!" Ria exclaimed in embarrassment, her hand playfully batting Naruto on the back of his shoulder.

"Aw! Why me!" Naruto whined.

They laughed together a moment as they lingered before the tower doors exchanging greetings.

"I hope you enjoyed the ceremony," Ria replied, grinning.

"It was wonderful Ria-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, a slight flush on her cheeks as she clasped her hands together.

"You looked pretty good yesterday! Very dignified," Kankuro teased, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders, grinning ear to ear.

"The reception was awesome! Great food!" Kiba grinned, ruffling his own hair while Akamaru added his own happy bark in agreement.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay," Neji commented quietly, formal as ever.

"It was a very nice ceremony," Shino added, his coolness an echo of Neji's.

"Yeah! The ramen was pretty good too! Although not as good as Ichiraku, it does rank!" Naruto grinned, his arms looped casually behind his head.

"That would be what you'd notice," Gaara answered quietly after everyone paused a moment in silence, throwing the group into a fit of laughter.

Once they had calmed down they headed toward the front gate, talking amiably amongst themselves. When they reached it Gaara and Ria exchanged goodbyes with the Konoha ninja and stood together, watching until they disappeared from sight.

"Are they gone already?"

Looking over their shoulders Ria grinned to Temari, "Yeah. You just missed them."

The blonde walked up beside them, a hand placed on her hip, and stared off in the direction they had left, "Back to Konoha…"

Ria exchanged a knowing glance with her husband, inwardly grinning. _I bet I know who she is thinking about…_

"Ria!"

Ria turned again and grinned, waving to Hana and Tsubame, "Hey guys!"

When they reached them Ria was startled when Tsubame and Kankuro exchanged a chaste kiss, his arm looping around her waist possessively as they turned to them.

"OooooOoooh," Ria drawled, her face tingeing pink.

Hana knocked her upside the head, huffing out a breath of exasperation, "Don't tease them Ria!"

They all laughed, at Ria's expense of course, just as the last of the group rounded a nearby business. Ria waved enthusiastically to her friends, Kaho and Yuki returning the greeting.

"Good morning Ria-chan!" Kaho exclaimed happily, walking ahead of Yuki to hug her.

Ria returned the embrace before ruffling the girl's hair, "Good morning Kaho-chan. Thanks for coming."

Kaho waved her hand dismissively, "Of course I came to help."

"Good morning Ria."

Ria released Kaho to give Yuki a tight hug, grinning to him, "I see you came with Kaho... still hoping and praying?" Ria teased, poking him playfully in the chest

He laughed lightly and ruffled her hair, "We... happened to run into each other on the way here. No harm in walking together, right?"

Kaho snorted softly at his comment, folding her arms across her chest. After another few minutes of exchanging greetings the group headed toward the cliffs.

"Why are we doing this again?" Temari grumbled as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

Ria smiled brightly, "Since the after party basically took over the village last night the villagers are busy cleaning up the streets, so we're going to clean up the last bit of the ceremony pieces off of the cliffs in their stead.

Temari blinked at her blankly, "Okay… why are _we_ doing this again?"

"Oh stop complaining," Kankuro barked while batting his sister lightly in the back of the head, "with this many people working on it, it will take hardly any time at all."

Ria smiled cupping a hand over her eyes as she peering toward the cliffs, "It doesn't look like all that much is left from here, so it shouldn't take long at all."

The village thinned out around them as they headed farther toward the cliffs and started their trek over the expanse of sand dunes to the rock faces, the sun beating down on them relentlessly.

"Did you have fun Yuki?" Ria asked, glancing around Gaara to the silver haired man.

He grinned brightly, "It was fantastic. You looked ravishing by the way my dear."

Ria laughed lightly, twining her arm with Gaara's, "Thank you."

Yuki lifted his face to the sky loftily, closing his eyes against the sun, "I expect to see a full belly in the next few months Ria."

Both Ria and Gaara snapped around to him, both flaming equally hot blushes as they stared at him.

"Yuki I can't believe you just-" Ria was suddenly cut off as her throat was seized in a vicious grip before it ripped her into the air, her arm yanked from Gaara's.

She gasped and choked as she instinctively lifted her hands to her throat to claw at her assailant's grip, her heart dropping to her belly like a rock as her fingers glided effortlessly through the sand. _No…_

Large waves of sand suddenly shot up around her and severed the snake-like column of sand that had captured her throat, its grip instantly released. She gasped again, dropping back onto the grainy wall of sand that had saved her, its walls closing around her in a protective bubble.

Rolling onto her hands and knees Ria coughed, her fingers brushing her throat as her long hair fell around her. She stared at the floor, the pitch dark surrounding her within the cocoon Gaara had created, her eyes wide as her body shook with shock. _Gaara…_

Light suddenly flooded around her again and as she turned her face to look behind her shoulder time slowed to a near stop.

The circle of sand Gaara had encased her in had been shattered from above by the column of sand. In her peripheral vision she could see the sand showering down around her, glittering like tiny diamonds in the sun. Dimly she could hear the frantic screams and angry yells from below. The sand supporting her buckled and she felt her body drop just the slightest toward the ground. The column of sand had reared back after its attack on the cocoon and resembled a deadly cobra, tightly coiled and prepared to attack.

Her mouth had just parted for a shaky gasp when time resumed its natural course and the sand coiled around her throat like a whip. She flung her hand out toward Gaara before the column yanked at her roughly; sending a wave of painful heat down her spine, and the world disappeared. A moment later she landed on a hard floor with a crash, rolling once.

Coughing and choking, Ria pushed herself to her knees and froze in shock. She was crouched on her old bedroom floor. She held her breath as her eyes skimmed over her old twin bed, its colorful comforter still in place, and the anime cut outs she'd taped all over the wall above it.

She hardly had time to register what had just happened when the door surged open.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys not to play in here?" Her mother's face was livid, her comely features flushed and angry as she protested the noise in her daughter's room. Ria felt her eyes widen at the sight of her mother, someone she hadn't seen in eleven years. Once Ria's mother fastened her eyes on Ria's face, she gasped loudly, her long fingered hands cupping her face.

"Mom?" Ria croaked, her heart nearly freezing in her chest.

"Ria?" her mother gasped in surprise, reeling back a step. Suddenly she surged forward and fell to her knees, sliding across the floor to her and then her mother's arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing the breath from her.

As her mother's faint, lavender scent flushed her senses, reviving her back to life, she felt large tears crawl down her face as her body began to quake with sobs.

"Oh honey… I'm so sorry!"

Ria felt something inside her shatter at her mother's broken whisper and she fell against her, her hands gripping the other woman tightly as she sobbed, her sudden grief inescapable.

They spent what felt like hours sobbing together on the floor before Ria simply lay against her mother, who was leaning back against the desk.

"Momma?" Ria started, her voice hoarse from sobbing.

"Yes honey?" She felt her mother's hand slid over her hair.

"Why did you…" Ria trailed off as her throat closed, tears threatening at her eyes again.

She felt her mother take a slow, deep breath, "because if you're here then you aren't there anymore. That means you aren't with Gaara."

Ria sat up swiftly and snapped around to her mother, eyes wide with shock, "What?"

Her mother cupped the side of Ria's face, her eyes sad and empathic, "Your husband."

Ria's eyes widened further, shock reverberating through her system. Her hand lifted of its own accord to tangle in the tattered remains of her wrap, pressing against her chest, "What?"

Her mother turned faintly and reached up onto Ria's desk, pulling a large book from the desk top. Wordlessly she handed it to Ria.

"My sketchbook…?" Ria frowned as she gingerly took it in shaky fingers. She gently settled it onto her lap and opened the book, peeling back the pages as her eyes briefly scanned each of her old sketches. "I don't understand…" she trailed off, her breath hitching as she came to the last drawing she'd started. She trailed her fingers over the faint, nearly invisible, line that crossed Gaara's neck.

Her mother gently reached out and turned the next page, "When you disappeared… it was horrible. After calling the police and demanding action there was a wide scale Amber alert for you that stretched on for hours. When the police gave up they told me to wait it out, that teenagers often ran away from home. After that I would just come in here and sit at your desk trying to figure out what had happened; where you could have possibly gone." She tapped the page while Ria stared at it dumbly, "that's when I noticed this."

Ria's fingers touched the corner of the page, shaking as they followed the clean, precise drawings that matched her own style exactly, "This is…"

"It took me a long time to accept that it was true… that my daughter had been sucked into her own sketchbook… but when the pages… drew themselves right in front of me… well I had no choice but to believe. I've been following your life in here for the last five years."

Ria swallowed as her eyes followed the comic book in front of her, her fingers trailing over her own terrified, anime face before she had been sucked into the book in the next panel.

"This is… impossible…" Ria breathed in awe as she flipped slowly through the pages of the book, her eyes trailing the detailed accounts of her life in Suna.

Her mother reached out and touched her shoulder, squeezing it softly, "Any more impossible than living in an animated, imagined world?"

Ria's eyes filled as she paused on the page where she first met Dyvka. The Jonin's face perfectly illustrated, down to even the faintest perk of her eyebrow when she'd smiled.

Hugging the book to her chest Ria began to sob again, holding the precious gift tenderly against her chest.

------------------------------

Gabriel stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he pulled himself precariously onto the swiveling computer chair. Once he was in place he propped himself up on his knees before standing on it, keeping his hands on the desk top to keep his balance. He could hear his mother calling for him from the kitchen down the hall.

He gingerly took a step onto the top of the desk, grinning ear to ear when he accomplished the feat, and brushed himself off quickly while his eyes darted around for his target. He giggled happily as he found the black leather bound book on a shelf above his head. Standing on his tip-toes he reached up and pulled at the edge of the book with both hands, his tongue poking out of his mouth again as he exerted the effort.

He covered his head, letting out a quiet whimper of surprise as the book and several others toppled off the shelf. After all was quiet again he peered over his shoulder to the door hoping his mother didn't hear the commotion. Letting out his breath a moment later Gabriel turned on the desk, his eyes searching for the book.

He dropped down onto the desk, sitting, and pushed a large dictionary off of the black book he'd been searching for. Opening it he expertly flipped through the pages until he came to the one he wanted. Lying on his stomach on the desk he stared at the full page picture of the man in the sketch, his arms outstretched as he controlled the tornadoes around him.

Gabriel continued to stare happily at the image, his little legs pumping as he kicked his feet in the air, his mother having shown him the entire book countless times before bedtime, her voice soothing and coaxing him to sleep with the wonderful tales of his daddy. He didn't really understand why yet but he couldn't meet his daddy. He knew his mommy really, really missed him and cried a lot when she thought he couldn't hear her.

Gabriel pouted at the drawing, _you shouldn't have gone away Daddy… you made Mommy really, really sad. _He turned the page, viewing the other full page sketch of his father hovering over his mother, hands on hips, with a frustrated expression on his face that made him giggle. _I wish you were here Daddy_, Gabriel thought to the drawing, _I'd like to meet you._

He blinked his large eyes at the drawing when the sand shifted in the background. With a gasp he sat up and held up the book, "It's three D!"

"Gabe! What are you doing?"

Gasping again Gabriel twisted around and attempted to hide the large book behind his small body, "I'm not doin' nuthin…" he whined softly.

He watched his mom attempt to quell her amusement as she shifted on her feet, moving her fists from her hips and crossing her arms across her chest, "It doesn't look like you're doing nothing. It _looks_ like you just made a mess of my study."

Gabriel pouted as he sat back down on the desk, "I just wanted to see Daddy…" His mother's face immediately fell and he felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry Mommy…"

"Gabe…" she ran her hands through her hair quickly, forgetting it was in a braid and getting her fingers tangled. Once she'd detangled them she focused her attention on him again, "Gabe I don't mind if…" she trailed off, her mouth turning into an o of surprise as her eyes widened.

Blinking at her owlishly he turned around, his hand still on the edge of the sketchbook, and gasped at the large whirlwind of sand that had erupted from it. It plummeted toward him as he sat, staring in shock and frozen, unable to escape its path.

"GABE!"

He twisted around at the sound of his mother's voice as the sand wrapped itself around his middle; his arms reaching out to her in fright, "Mommy!"

Suddenly it yanked him backwards and the world was bright and hot, his eyes still fastened on his mother as she leapt toward him, arms outstretched. Then the sand that had wrapped around his waist just… let go… and he dropped. He landed on his rump and rolled backwards through the sand, legs and arms flailing.

Once his momentum had stopped he sat up and grabbed his head, groaning as he willed the world to stop spinning. Once it did he looked around, his eyes wide as he took in the world of sand. "It's a huge sandbox Mommy!" He yelled, pointing.

When she didn't respond he looked around, "Mommy?"

Standing he turned in circles, his thumb being thrust into his mouth as he worried, "Mommy! Where are you! I dun wanna play hide and seek!"

His eyes began to tear up as she didn't respond. Sniffling to himself he went to sit down again when he noticed a large wall. With one last glance around he headed toward it, tugging self-consciously at his t-shirt.

When he reached the wall he stared up at it, blinking into the sun a moment, before lowering his gaze. Turning he walked along the wall until he came to a small entrance that had been left open. Peeking in between the door and the wall he gasped in excitement when he saw people walking past. Wiggling between through the space he got inside and headed down the street, his eyes taking everything in.

_This looks like where daddy lives! _Gabriel thought excitedly. _I wonder if I can meet daddy here!_

Gabriel slowed down a bit when he noticed people around him staring, some even gasping in shock when they saw him. Huddling a bit into himself Gabriel shoved his thumb back into his mouth and hurried down the street. As he turned a corner he ran into someone and toppled backwards with a shout.

"Oh. Sorry about that, are you ok?"

Gentle hands helped him to his feet as he sniffled, doing his best not to cry. He gasped when he looked into the person's face and pointed happily, "Its Auntie Teme!"

The blonde girl stared at him a moment before her face screwed into a confused expression, "Auntie what?"

"Gaara it's already been over two years. You need to move on or this is just going to kill you," came a worried voice, echoing toward them as someone stepped closer to him and Auntie Teme.

"Drop it," came the gruff reply.

Reaching out Gabe automatically grabbed his Auntie's hand and peered around her toward the new voices, gasping again in glee, "Its Uncle Kan-kan too!"

The man turned as he heard him, his tatto'd face frowning, "Uncle what?" Beside him his Auntie Teme started laughing uproariously, an arm secured around her middle.

"Uncle Kan-kan!" Gabe repeated with a grin. He turned to look at the other person and grinned happily, "Daddy!"

He ran forward hugging his father's leg tightly, his heart nearly exploding with happiness at meeting his father. His father stood stiffly under his embrace for a few moments before he pulled Gabe from his leg and looked down at him.

"What? Who are…" his father trailed off as Gabe grinned up to him.

"Hi Daddy, it's nice to meet you!" Gabe replied before shoving his thumb into his mouth, grinning around it.

His father reached out and touched his hair, ruffling the red locks carefully, "Where… what is your name?"

Gabriel pouted and pulled his thumb from his mouth, "Don't you know me Daddy? It's me, Gabe. Well except when mommy gets mad at me… then she calls me," he lifted his hand and quoted in the sternest tone he could muster, "Gabriel Gaara Sabaku Miller!"

His Auntie and Uncle gasped while his Daddy's eyes widened. Reaching out Gabe placed a hand on either side of his father's face, his attention diverted again, "Mommy was right. Daddy has pretty eyes."

His father colored a moment before blinking, a hand going to his head as he straightened up out of Gabe's hold, "Wait a second…"

"Gabe! Oh my GOD! GABE! GABRIEL GAARA SABAKU MILLER YOU COME OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I BLOODY WELL SWEAR I'LL BEAT YOUR BUTT UNTIL YOU CAN'T FEEL IT ANYMORE!"

"Uh-oh. Mommy's really, really mad…" Gabriel whispered as he shuffled behind his father's leg.

He watched from behind his father's leg as his mother rounded the corner, flushed and furious. She jerked to a halt when she set eyes on his father, reeling backwards for a second as her hand touched her chest, "Gaara…"

Everything was silent for a moment before his Daddy walked away, slipping from Gabe's grasp. Gabe blinked as his Daddy grabbed his Mommy in a tight hug, which she returned right away. She instantly started crying, like that time he'd fallen and was really okay but she held him and cried anyways while asking him if he wanted ice-cream. He'd had chocolate chip.

Gabe stuck his thumb back into his mouth as he watched his parents, a contented, happy feeling washing over him. After a few minutes of his mother's random garble she suddenly gasped and pushed back from Daddy, "Oh my GOD! Gabe! We have to find Gabe!"

His daddy turned and pointed to him and Gabe froze his eyes wide as they looked at his Mommy. After a moment of silence he lifted his free hand and waved to her, "Hi Mommy."

She rushed over and hugged him hard, her hands racing over him as she talked a mile a minute. Gabe, used to it, simply ignored his mother's babbling and nodded his head, repeating that he was fine over and over again. When she calmed down she picked him up and turned to his daddy, who was staring at them blankly.

"Gaara… this is Gabe… our son…" his mother said softly, her hand fretting with his red hair, "He's four now... he'll be five in a few months."

Gabe pouted at her, "I already introduced myself to Daddy, Mommy." He turned to look at his father, smiling brightly, "Right Daddy?"

Gaara blinked at him, his gaze shifting between Gabe and his mother before he stepped forward and hugged them both, "Yes. We've met." His Daddy looked to his mother, "He's almost five?"

She nodded, "Yes... I guess time goes by faster in my world-"

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" Gabe interrupted, patting his mother's shoulder rapidly to gain her attention.

She sniffled and smiled to him, "What honey?"

"I got to meet Auntie Teme and Uncle Kan-kan too!" Gabe replied, hopping in his mother's arms as he pointed. Both said figures pouted at their new titles while his mother erupted into laughter, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"I see. I'm sure Auntie Teme and Uncle Kan-kan are very happy to meet you too," she replied, instantly getting a sour look from both of them.

"Ria, what on earth did you teach him while you weren't here? I mean… Auntie Teme? What's with that?"

"At least it's better than Uncle Kan-kan!" Kankuro exploded to his sister, throwing his arms up dramatically.

Gabe looked back to his mother grinning, "They _are_ funny."

His mother laughed loudly and kissed his forehead, "That's right. Told ya so!"

Gabe giggled and burrowed into his parent's shared embrace, laying his head on his father's shoulder. "I'm glad I got to meet Daddy…" Gabe trailed, getting sleepy in the heat.

"Me too honey…" his mother whispered, "Me too."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I think Gabe is absolutely adorable!!! -pinches his cheeks-

I really enjoyed making his character. He's got the spunk of his momma. XD Btw, for a visual Gabe is almost five years old, he has his fathers skin, nose, and hair. His eyes are the same as his mother's, which is what Gaara is pausing at earlier in the story when he first sees his face, and he has a personality much like his mother. XD If I create a One Shot, which I am seriously contemplating, it will probably be from Gabe's perspective.

Originally the story was supposed to end after Ria returned to her own world, with only the book as a memento. It was going to be a pretty sad ending. Before that she was never even supposed to get past the age of five and have an ending much like the one she just had, except no book. XD I like this way a lot better. I have a feeling I'll be a lot less abused with this ending than the prior one. XD

Once again I hope everyone really enjoyed Stranded! It was absolutely awesome to write it! XD

P.S. Gabe calls Temari Auntie Teme and Kankuro Uncle Kan-kan because he can't pronounce their names correctly. Kinda like how my little niece can't say my name so she calls me Auntie Aud! XD


End file.
